All Is Well, Saeng
by Star12UC
Summary: Cho KyuHyun hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya dia miliki kembali. Kerena nyatanya kebahagiaan yang selama ini dijalaninya harus terenggut hanya karena rasa benci yang menurutnya tidak beralasan. Di sisi lain, anggota keluarganya merahasiakan sesuatu darinya,sesuatu yang membuat segalanya terasa janggal dan berakhir dengan penyesalan tak berujung.
1. Chapter 1

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_-

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Dia adalah destinasi terbaik dunia ini . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun cukup deras pagi ini. Membuat matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya. Bulir-bulir air hujan telah membasahi bumi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Langit menangis, tiap tetes yang ditumpahkannya seolah menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam. Perlahan namun pasti, kesedihan itu tersampaikan ke dalam hati orang-orang yang mempunyai luka . . . luka dalam yang tidak ada obatnya . . .

Rumah itu, rumah yang dulunya penuh kehangatan . . . kini telah berubah menjadi saksi bisu setiap tetes air mata dan juga kepedihan. Bangunan mewah itu kini telah kehilangan aura bahagianya. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah rasa benci, rasa sakit, rasa sedih dan juga penyesalan.

Bukankah kematian itu takdir Tuhan? Lalu kenapa rasanya segala hal menjadi tidak adil dan menyakitkan? Salahkah? Bukan ini yang mereka harapkan, ini salah . . . bisakah waktu diulang? Dia hanya menginginkan satu kesempatan, bisakah?

" haah hujan lagi . . . " gumam seorang namjayang kini telah terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan dibukanya tirai biru muda yang menutupi jendelanya. Tangan namja itu terangkat untuk meraba kaca jendela yang kini tampak berembun karena hujan yang cukup deras di luar sana. Tubuh tinggi itu sedikit bergidik kedinginan ketika angin sedikit tertiup masuk melalui ventilasi yang ada.

" Kyu? . . . " namja itu menoleh ketika merasa ada suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, dia tersenyum melihat seorang wanita yang masih saja terlihat cantik diumurnya yang sudah tidak muda itu lagi. Wanita itu tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

" Umma . . . " Kyuhyun, namja itu. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sang Ibu lalu memeluknya erat. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang selalu bisa menenangkan perasaannya itu. Aroma tubuh yang kini telah menjadi candu untuknya.

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hm? " tanya wanita itu sambil mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan anaknya yang kini tumbuh cukup panjang hingga menutupi dahinya.

" Aniya . . . Umma, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? " Kyuhyun semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Dapat dirasakannya sang Ibu kini juga memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ingatlah kau tidak bersalah sama sekali dalam hal ini Kyu . . . " wanita itu mendorong tubuh anaknya pelan untuk melepas pelukan mereka, dia membawa Kyuhyun menatap matanya yang teduh. " Dengar Kyu . . . jika mereka menyalahkanmu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali " mata teduh itu menyelami iris kecoklatan putra bungsunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ibunya, yaah setidaknya ada sang Ibu di sini.

" Umma yang terbaik . . . " Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" Kau malaikat Kyu, mereka salah menilaimu . . . " ujar wanita yang lebih akrab dipanggil Nyonya Cho itu. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kini telah tertutup rapat dengan pandangan sayu. Mata teduh yang tadinya memperlihatkan kehangatan, kini tampak menciptakan krisal-kristal bening yang siap mengalir di pipiya.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu terasa sangat hampa, padahal ada empat orang di sana. Namun, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan piring sebagai tanda kalau orang yang duduk di sana tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian Hyung dan Appanya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, lalu beralih menatap sang Ibu yang duduk disebelahnya. Nyonya Cho hanya memberikan senyuman tipis untuknya.

" Aku selesai . . . " Kibum, putra kedua Nyonya dan Tuan Cho itu berdiri dari Cho menatap putranya itu lalu tersenyum.

" Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kibum-ah " ujar Tuan Cho singkat. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Ibunya.

" Aku pergi . . . " Kibum memandang sendu wajah Ibunya. Sementara itu, sang Ibu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Ingin rasanya mengecup dan memeluk wanita itu seperti biasa. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa benci dan amarahnya mengalahkan rasa rindu itu. Nyonya Cho bukannya tidak merindukan putranya, sebenarnya dia tengah mencoba mengembalikan lagi kehangatan ke dalam keluarga mereka. Dia kini tengah menunggu saat yang tepat.

" Hyung . . . hati-hati di jalan . . . " Kyuhyun buka suara, dia menatap kakaknya yang kini beralih menatapnya. Walaupun tatapan itu adalah tatapan tajam penuh kebencian, namun Kyuhyun bersyukur sang kakak masih bersedia bertatap muka dengannya. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang selalu menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

" Urus saja dirimu " tanggap Kibum singkat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman mewah mereka. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum miris karenanya. Entah sampai kapan Hyung dan Appanya itu bersikap dingin padanya. Bukankah semuanya sudah berlalu? Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di hati mereka untuk menerimanya. Bukan hanya mereka yang merasa kehilangan, dia juga. Tapi, kenapa semua ini seolah kesalahannya?

" Aku selesai Umma . . . " Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, mengecup pipi Ibunya lalu meraih ransel biru mudanya.

" Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu, di luar hujan . . . apa kau tidak ingin diantar? " Nyonya Cho berujar cemas. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang selalu berangkat sekolah dengan mobilnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih naik bus. Biasanya kakak beradik itu akan berangkat bersama, tapi kini telah banyak yang berubah.

" Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Jarak halte cukup dekat dari sini . . . " Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ayahnya yang sibuk membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopi buatan Ibunya. " Appa, aku pergi . . . " ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hening .

Selalu seperti itu, Ayahnya tidak pernah mau membalas sapaannya. Tidak pernah lagi merangkul dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Semuanya telah berubah, ya . . . semuanya. Dia bagaikan berada di rumah orang lain, sudah tidak ada lagi kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan. Kejadian itu benar-benar merubah hidupnya dan merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera berangkat Kyu . . . " Nyonya Cho menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum menatap Ibunya, bersyukur semua terasa lebih baik jika ada sang Ibu untuknya.

" Ne Umma . . . Appa, annyeong . . . " Kyuhyun bergegas pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kini matanya kembali menyiratkan kepedihan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang menjalar ke hatinya.

Rintik hujan tidak membuat dia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Justru kini Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sejauh apapun dia mencoba mengingat kejadian itu, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang pasti mengenai alasan Ayah dan Kakaknya membencinya hingga seperti ini.

" Hari itu juga hujan bukan? " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun menengadah ke langit, membiarkan tetes air hujan membasahi wajah tampannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kembali memutar ulang apa yang menimpa dirinya dan Jung Soo, kakak sulungnya.

.

.

.

_**3 bulan yang lalu**__** . . .**_

" _Hyung . . . kau akan datang bukan? " Kyuhyun berujar lirih menatap kakaknya yang tampak sibuk dengan beberapa buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Keluarga Cho itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu saat ini, menikmati kebersamaan mereka._

" _Kyu . . . bisakah kita bicarakan itu nanti? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku " Jung Soo menjawab tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun kesal._

" _Yak ! Hyung ! kau kan sudah janji ! " Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan melipat tangannya di dada. Memasang wajah sekesal mungkin agar sang kakak beralih menatapnya._

" _Astaga, lihat wajahmu di cermin Kyu . . . pantaskah kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Berapa umurmu? " Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura prihatin. Dia tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun malah menambah intensitas kekesalannya dengan menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil._

" _Jangan tertawa Kibum-ah, lihat ! wajahnya jadi seperti balon sekarang . . . " Tuan Cho ikut-ikutan menggoda putra bungsunya itu dan tertawa ketika Kyuhyun mengempiskan pipinya lalu mendengus kepadanya._

" _Appa ! " Kyuhyun menatap sengit ayahnya, sementara sang ayah malah ber-tos dengan Kibum, kakaknya. Mereka tampak sangat senang mengganggu Kyuhyun._

" _Iisshh ! kekanakan ! " cibir Kyuhyun pada ayah dan kakaknya itu._

" _Kau yang kekanakan Kyu . . . " balas Kibum cepat._

" _Yak ! "_

" _Sudah-sudah . . . berhenti berdebat, kalian membuat Jung soo pusing . . . " Nyonya Cho yang dari tadi memilih diam, kini angkat bicara saat merasa anak sulungnya itu terganggu dengan perdebatan kecil adik dan ayahnya. Tuan Cho, Kibum dan Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jung Soo yang kini tengah memijat pelan pelipisnya, lalu ketiga orang itu hanya tersenyum canggung._

" _Mianhae Hyung . . . aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu konsentrasimu . . . " Kibum berujar lirih sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya._

" _Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing . . . " ujar Jung Soo sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Kyu . . . cepat minta maaf ! " Kibum melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantalan sofa. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal._

" _Tidak akan, sebelum Jung Soo-hyung berjanji datang melihat pertandinganku besok ! aku tidak akan bicara pada hyung ! " Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya, Jung Soo tersenyum simpul menghadapi tingkah kekanakan adik bungsunya itu._

" _Kyu . . . hyung harus kuliah besok . . . " Jung Soo mencoba memberi pengertian untuk adiknya itu._

" _Kuliah hyung lebih penting dari pada aku? " Kyuhyun berujar sendu, tidak terima jika dia dianggap tidak penting._

" _Aniya . . . bukan begitu Kyu, acara perlombaanmu di bukit bukan? Jika hyung kesana, mungkin baru akan sampai malam hari . . . jadi, sama saja hyung tidak akan bisa melihat pertandinganmu itu . . . kuliah hyung besok benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan Kyu . . . " Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan Jung Soo._

" _Mengertilah Kyu, ini semester terakhir Jung Soo-hyung. Wajar jika dia sangat sibuk bukan? Jangan kekanakan Kyu . . . lagi pula, bukankah aku akan ada di sana . . . " Kibum turun dari sofa dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia merangkul lembut bahu adiknya itu._

" _Arraseo . . . aku tidak akan memaksa hyung datang, terserah hyung sajalah . . . " Kyuhyun menepis lembut tangan Kibum dari bahunya dan berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Semua yang menyaksikan tingkahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala._

" _ckckck dia terlalu mirip denganmu . . . Keras kepala . . . " Nyonya Cho menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho tersenyum lembut menanggapi hal itu._

" _Kibum juga sama keras kepalanya denganku . . . " gumam Tuan Cho pelan, Nyonya Cho menatapnya lembut._

" _Kita bisa mengandalkan Jung Soo . . . " lanjut Tuan Cho. " Karena dia . . . satu-satunya yang tidak menuruni sifatku dan tidak mungkin menuruni sifatku . . ." Tuan Cho melirik Jung Soo yang tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya kemudian beralih menatap Kibum yang tengah serius memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jung Soo._

" _Kita sudah sering membicarakannya yeobo . . . Jangan dibahas lagi . . . " Nyonya Cho menggenggam jemari Tuan Cho erat._

" _Tentu saja, aku hanya merasa beruntung karena dia bisa ada bersama kita . . . Apa istilah yang tepat? Hmm mungkin, malaikat? Ya . . dia malaikat disini, aku selalu bisa mengandalkannya sedari dulu . . . Aku benar-benar melupakan kenyataan kalau dia sebenarnya bukan . . . "_

" _Sudah . . . kau terlalu banyak bicara malam ini . . . " Nyonya Cho cepat-cepat menginterupsi sebelum pembicaraan ini mengundang sesuatu yang buruk nantinya._

" _Hahahah maafkan aku, aku hanya sudah terlalu menyayanginya . . . Dia harapanku . . . kau tahu sendirikan yeobo? Hanya dia yang bisa tenang menghadapi apa pun ketika yang lain justru sudah gila . . . ckckck aku kagum padanya . . . anakmu dan dia . . . " tatapan Tuan Cho berubah sendu pada kalimat terakhirnya, Nyonya Cho menghela nafas._

" _Dia anakmu sekarang . . . Cukup itu yang kau pikirkan yeobo . . . " Nyonya Cho mengecup singkat pipi Tuan Cho sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya itu mungkin butuh pengertian saat ini._

" _Ya . . . Dia anakku . . . " gumam Tuan Cho lirih._

" _Appa . . . bisakah appa membantuku? Aku butuh referensi dibagian ini . . . otthe? " Jung Soo menunjukkan beberapa kertas tugasnya pada Tuan Cho dengan wajah tenangnya._

" _Baiklah, mari kita lihat . . . " Tuan Cho turun dari kursinya dan ikut bergabung dengan Jung Soo dan Kibum yang tampak penasaran dengan tugas-tugas sang kakak._

_._

_._

_._

" _Mereka sudah berangkat Umma? " Jung Soo yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Ibunya yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya._

" _Ne, Appamu sedang mengantar mereka . . . haah, kelihatannya Kyuhyun masih kesal padamu Jung Soo-ah. Bahkan saat Umma suruh berpamitan padamu saja dia tidak mau . . . " jawab Nyonya Cho yang baru saja melatakkan sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja._

" _Dia kekanakan Umma, berapa umurnya sekarang? Sampai kapan dia akan manja begitu? Ckckck benar-benar . . . " Jung Soo mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Sementara Nyonya Cho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan mengenai putra bungsu__n__ya yang berusia 17 tahun itu._

" _Mengertilah, dia sangat mengharapkan kau melihat permainan pianonya. Entahlah, dia bilang jika ada kau di sana maka dia akan menang . . . " Nyonya Cho tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Jung Soo yang masih sedikit basah._

" _Jika kuliahku selesai lebih awal, aku akan menyusul . . . " gumam Jung Soo sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. " Umma juga akan datangkan? "Jung Soo melirik Ibunya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya._

" _Umma tidak bisa, Umma harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantor . . . " balas Nyonya Cho lirih, tampak raut tidak enak dalam tatapan matanya._

" _Wae Umma? Apa ada masalah? " Jung Soo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Ibunya khawatir._

" _Kyuhyun . . . sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sering sakit, Umma sudah bicara padanya untuk mengurangi aktifitas agar dia tidak mudah lelah. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan Umma Jung Soo-ah . . . apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan itu yang membuat Umma semakin mengkhawatirkannya . . . " Nyonya Cho meremas kuat ujung bajunya, menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar._

" _Sssttt . . . semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun anak yang kuat. Buktinya, __dia __sudah__ hidup__ 17 tahun dan dia tampak sehat . . . kita tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam, dia Kyuhyun . . . anak Umma, adikku . . . dia namja yang kuat, ne? " Jung Soo memeluk Ibunya, mencoba mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun hatinya berkata lain. Jung Soo tahu apa yang Ibunya takutkan, diapun sama . . . mereka semua takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, mereka sangat menyayanginya._

" _Dia akan selalu bersama kitakan? Berjanjilah pada Umma kalau kau akan menjaganya Jung Soo-ah . . . " Nyonya Cho membalas pelukan anaknya itu erat._

" _Ne Umma, aku janji akan menjaganya dan dia akan selalu ada bersama kita. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindunginya. " Jung Soo tersenyum tulus, hatinya merasa yakin ketika mengucapkan janji itu. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu percaya diri._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesuai dengan perkiraan, kuliahnya selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Walaupun sudah sore, Jung Soo tampak sangat bersemangat. Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa pakaian dan berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Appanya yang saat ini ada di Mokpo. Pertandingan Kyuhyun memang sudah selesai, tapi tidak dengan kebersamaan mereka. Apalagi setelah dapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun menjadi juara dalam pertandingan Piano antar sekolah tingkat kota itu, Jung Soo semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. Appa mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur di sana sebentar, kebetulan ini akhir pekan dan mereka punya villa di daerah sana untuk menginap._

" _Jung Soo-ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berangkat besok saja? Sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan hujan, Umma khawatir . . . jalan ke bukit pasti akan licin nanti,lagi pula Kibum juga bilang agar kau datang besok saja bukan? " Jung Soo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibunya, dia mengerti kalau Ibunya sangat__ khawatir__._

" _Aku baik-baik saja Umma,Umma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ingin memberi Kyuhyun kejutan, dia sangat marah padaku sampai-sampai telfonku saja tidak mau diangkatnya . . . " Jung Soo menutup bagasi mobilnya setelah memastikan barang-barangnya sudah beres semua. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan Ummanya, wanita itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajah cemas yang membuat Jung Soo tidak enak._

" _Hati-hati ne? Umma benar-benar tidak tenang Jung Soo-ah, telfon Umma saat kau sudah sampai di sana ne? " Nyonya Cho memeluk putranya dengan erat, seolah-olah itulah terkhir kalinya dia dapat melakukannya. Jung Soo juga melakukan hal yang sama, dibalasnya pelukan itu tidak kalah erat. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling tersenyum tulus._

" _Aku pergi ne? Umma jaga diri, mungkin lusa kami akan pulang . . . jangan menonton sinetron membosankan hingga larut malam, makan teratur dan tidur yang cukup. Aku sangat menyayangi Umma . . . " Jung Soo mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya lalu memberi pelukan hangat sekali lagi. Setelahnya, dia berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

" _Ne . . . kau juga jaga diri, jaga adik-adikmu ne?" Nyonya Cho melambaikan tangannya, Jung Soo yang sudah berada di dalam mobil membalas lambaian tangan Ibunya itu._

" _Umma . . . Saranghae, jeongmal sarangahae . . . Umma yang terbaik. " setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jung Soo menutup kaca mobilnya. Mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalan kota Seoul yang mulai gelap, meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih setia dengan tatapan sendu yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh ada rasa khawatir yang sangat besar menghampiri hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

" _Hyung? Sungguh kau sudah di jalan? Aissh ! hujan sangat deras, apa kau baik-baik saja?__Kau benar-benar keras kepala ! " Kibum berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, tangan kirinya terulur untuk bermain di kaca jendela yang berembun sementara tangan kanannya masih setia memegang handphone. Vila mereka terasa sepi saat ini, sungguh Kibum merasa aneh._

" _Hahahaha, kenapa kau jadi begitu cerewet Kibum-ah? Tenanglah, hyung baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu khawatir ne? " suara Jung Soo yang tenang membuat Kibum mendecak sebal. Tidakkah kakaknya itu mengerti kalau dia begitu khawatir._

" _Hyung, jangan menelfon saat menyetir. . . ini berbahaya " ujar Kibum datar._

" _Aku menggunakan bluetooth Kibum-ah, tidak akan apa-apa . . . sama sekali tidak mengganggu " tanggap Jung Soo sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Haaah terserah hyung sajalah " Kibum menghela nafas panjang dan seterusnya tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Baik Kibum ataupun __J__ung Soo tidak ada yang berniat memutuskan sambungan telfon. Kibum menatap kosong derasnya hujan, pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat akan beberapa kenangan. Kebahagiaan saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya dan ketika dia mendapatkan seorang adik. Kibum tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu._

" _Hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan._

" _Ne? "_

" _Kita akan selalu bersamakan? " tanya Kibum tenang._

" _Hm? Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama . . . " jawab Jung Soo pasti._

" _Gumawo . . . Saranghae " ujar Kibum tulus, dia tersenyum senang._

" _Nado Saranghae . . . " balas Jung Soo lirih._

_JEDARR TRRR TARRR TARRR_

_Kibum tersentak kaget, reflek kakinya mundur beberapa langkah dari jendela. Jung Soo di seberang telfonpun juga sedikit terkejut mendengar suara petir yang cukup kuat itu._

" _Hyuung . . ." Kibum menoleh ke belakang saat merasa ada yang masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggilnya dengan suara lemah. Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya. Keringat dingin membasahi baju yang dikenakannya dan juga mengalir di dahi hingga sekitar lehernya. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus bahkan sesekali tercekat, membuatnya semakin pucat._

" _Kyu ! " Kibum menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja, membuat benda itu menghantam lantai dengan kuat hingga hancur. Sambungan telfonnya dengan Jung Soo terputus begitu saja._

" _Sa...kit hyung se...sak se...kali . . . " Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat lengan Kibum yang sudah merangkulnya. Kibum sedikit meringis sakit __akibat cengkramannya__, namun itu bukan masalah untuknya._

" _Appa ! " Kibum berteriak memanggil Tuan Cho yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun cemas, air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah. " Tenanglah Kyu ! jangan tidur ! Hyung akan marah padamu kalau kau sampai tidur !" Kibum sedikit berteriak saat Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _Hyung . . . " Kyuhyun benar-benar menutup matanya. Terakhir dilihatnya Kibum yang menangis sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap._

_Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah, sungguh dia tidak tahu apapun. Kyuhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah tangan hangat Nyonya Cho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Setelah itu, tatapan penuh kebencian Kibum, hyungnya. Selanjutnya, sikap Ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan juga Ibunya yang menjadi pendiam. Namun, jauh dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah . . ._

_**TBC~**_

Huuuhfff :(

Gimana? Gimana?

Adakah yang membaca? Huaaa jujur saja saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana Entah kenapa saya pengen mem-publish cerita ini . . . Saya penulis baru Mohon bantuannya . . .

Sebenarnya saya udah punya akun sebelumnya, jadi karena saya lupa passwordnya jadilah saya membuat akun baru dan untuk permulaan saya publish cerita Brothership dulu . . . Dan rencananya akan melanjutkan cerita saya yang terlantar di akun lama itu disini . . . Boleh dong ya? Heheheh

Semoga saya mendapat dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih *peluuukkk

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, saya bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi . . .

**Review, Ne? **

**Please, jangan jadi pengunjung tak berwujud(Sider) :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Saat merpati justru mengkhawatirkan bunga daripada telurnya, namun mirisnya hal itu tidak dapat disalahkan . . .**

_Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah, sungguh dia tidak tahu apapun. Kyuhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah tangan hangat Nyonya Cho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Setelah itu, tatapan penuh kebencian Kibum, hyungnya. Selanjutnya, sikap Ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat dan juga Ibunya yang menjadi pendiam. Namun, jauh dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah . . ._

**Selanjutnyaaa~**

" Kematianmu masih menjadi tanda tanya untukku Jung Soo-hyung " Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya yang sedikit basah karena dia menangis. Kemudian dengan cepat diusapnya pipinya dan kembali menatap langit, keningnya berkerut mendapati langit berubah warna menjadi hitam, bahkan tampak ukiran 'Kim Jong Won' di sana. Eh? Tunggu dulu, apa tadi itu dia baru saja berfikir lagit berubah hitam kelam dan mengukir nama sepupunya yang aneh itu? Benarkah?

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm? "

" Kyaaa ! " Kyuhyun terdorong sedikit kebelakang mendapati wajah seseorang terlalu dekat dengannya. Sementara orang itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa dengan wajah bodohnya. Sebut saja dia'Kim Jong won' atau lebih akrab disapa 'Yesung'. Dia maju beberapa langkah untuk kembali memayungi Kyuhyun yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah cukup basah itu. Oh, Kyuhyun sadar kalau langit tak pernah barubah segelap itu dan juga tak pernah mengukir nama seseorang. Ternyata itu hanyalah payung berwarna hitam milik Yesung, sepupunya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyu? Kenapa tidak segera barangkat sekolah hm? Kau mau membolos ya? " Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

" Aniya, mana mungkin aku membolos ! " jawab Kyuhyun sengit.

" Haaah sudahlah, masuk mobilku . . . kita berangkat bersama . . . " Yesung sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun agar menurut masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak melakukan penolakan yang berarti, dia memang merasa butuh tumpangan agar tidak terlambat hari ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah, Yesung sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. Yesung tampak sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa murid perempuan yang menyapanya. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum ketika beberapa kakak kelas ataupun adik kelas menyapanya. Sungguh menjadi tampan itu sebuah beban, pikirnya.

" Yesung hyung . . . " panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya.

" Ne? " sahut Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel berwarna silver di tangannya.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " ujar Kyuhyun serius.

" Tentu saja, ada apa? " Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali ke ponselnya.

" Hyung tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? " Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau juga berhenti. Yesung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, matanya menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

" Ini yang mengganggu pikiranmu dari tadi hm? " Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mananggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

" Hyung tahu bukan? Apa yang selama ini disembunyikan Umma dariku? Alasan Kibum hyung dan Appa membenciku, tentu hyung tahu itu bukan? " Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung, sedikit kecewa ketika Yesung menolak bertatapan mata dengannya.

" Kita bicarakan ini lain kali ne? Hyung masih ada pekerjaan, daaa " Yesung segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum miris. Semua orang selalu menghindari pertanyaan ini, apa susahnya menjawab? Dia hanya butuh jawaban.

" Kibum . . . " Kibum menoleh, ditatapnya Yesung datar. Sungguh tak ada semangat dalam matanya. Semuanya kosong, hampa dan tampak kelam. Yesung memaksakan seulas senyuman lalu merangkul Kibum dari samping. " Kau sudah makan? Apa kau tidur dengan baik? " ujar Yesung basa-basi.

" Katakan saja, apa maumu hyung? " tanggap Kibum _to the point_.

" Kau benar-benar berubah " Yesung melepas rangkulannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Kibum tersenyum meremehkan lalu ikut menatap kosong papan tulis yang kini dipenuhi coretan anak-anak kurang kerjaan." Jung Soo-hyung tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini " lanjut Yesung pelan, membuat mata Kibum menajam tanda tak suka.

" Dia yang membuatku seperti ini, ah bukan ! anak itu penyebabnya . . . " Kibum berujar sinis lalu melipat tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan sosok dingin tak berperasaan. Yesung menatapnya miris.

" Berhenti menyalahkannya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa " gumam Yesung lirih.

" Begitukah menurutmu? Dan juga, aku bingung . . . Umma macam apa yang sanggup mengorbankan putranya untuk kehidupan putranya yang lain? Dimana keadilan dalam hal ini? " Kibum kembali menatap Yesung tajam, meminta jawaban.

" Ummamu melakukan hal yang tepat, jika kau kembali berfikir . . . sebenarnya, tidak ada yang rugi dalam hal ini " balas Yesung sendu.

" Tidak ada? Hyungku meninggal dan kau bilang tidak ada yang rugi? Cih, otakmu sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih ternyata." Cibir Kibum sengit, membuat Yesung mati-matian menahan geram.

" Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal Kibum-ah " Yesung menepuk bahu Kibum sekilas lalu beranjak dari sana, menuju ruangan pribadinya karena dia memang guru disini. Meninggalkan Kibum yang sangat kesal padanya. Namun, dia mencoba mencerna beberapa kalimat dari Yesung yang menurutnya patut dipikirkan.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menghiasi rumah besar itu. Baik Nyonya ataupun Tuan Cho, tidak ada yang ingin bicara. Tuan Cho yang hari ini memang tidak bekerja tampak meghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton TV. Sementara Nyonya Cho hanya memperhatikan suaminya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Apakah benar-banar tidak ada jalan lagi untuk mengembalikan kehangatan di rumah ini? Dia sungguh merindukan saat-saat itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu? " Nyonya Cho berujar lirih, nada suaranya memperlihatkan keraguan. Tuan Cho meliriknya sebentar dengan tatapan dingin lalu kembali menatap televisi, walaupun sebenarnya sejak tadi dia tidak menaruh minat untuk menonton.

" Bisakah kau kembalikan putraku? Jika bisa, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu " gumam Tuan Cho meremehkan.

" Aku bukan Tuhan, aku juga kehilangan dia . . . dia anakku " balas Nyonya Cho pelan.

" Oh? Aku pikir hanya Kyuhyun anakmu . . . " Tuan Cho menatap sengit istrinya.

" Kenapa kau berubah? Aku butuh dukunganmu, bukan tekanan seperti ini. Jika kau berada di posisiku saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Nyonya Cho memelas.

" Aku tidak akan mengorbankan anakku, tidak akan pernah ! " jawab Tuan Cho percaya diri.

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu dan Jung Soo benar-benar sekarat saat itu. Keputusanku juga berdasarkan permintaan Jung Soo . . . " Nyonya Cho segera menghapus kasar setetes air mata yang sukses meluncur di pipinya.

" Dan kau menyetujuinya begitu saja hm? Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya yakin kalau dia masih bisa hidup, kau egois saat itu ! yang kau pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun sehingga kau tak merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita Jung Soo ! " Tuan Cho melempar remot TV yang dipengangnya ke atas meja. Membuat Nyonya Cho tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya lagi.

" Aku tahu . . . sungguh, aku tahu . . dia juga anakku. Justru karena aku tahu, aku tidak ingin dia merasakannya terlalu lama . . . kenapa kau menyalahkanku seperti ini? Kau sendiri tidak ada di sisiku saat itu ! " balas Nyonya Cho, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

" Dia harapanku, bahkan kami sudah merencanakan banyak hal setelah dia lulus dan melanjutkan perusahaan kita . . . tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau membuatnya pergi . . . aku kecewa padamu, aku memilihmu menjadi pendampingku karena aku pikir kau orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Ibu bagi anak-anakku. Ternyata aku salah, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik, kau tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang seimbang untuk mereka . . . Kau yang memintaku menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri dan lihat ! Di saat aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya kenapa justru kau yang tampak membeda-bedakan? Kau membuat kesalahan besar . . . " Tuan Cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghela nafas berat lalu masuk ke kamar Jung Soo yang kini berubah menjadi kamarnya. Sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu, Tuan Cho memang memutuskan menjaga jarak dengan istrinya. Dia benar-benar merasa kecewa dan hatinya begitu berat untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

Wanita itu menatap nanar pintu kayu yang menenggelamkan sosok pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Otaknya mencerna semua kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang suami. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba berfikir positif, namun hanya satu hal yang tertangkap oleh saraf otaknya. Pria yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi suaminya itu baru saja menyatakan sebuah penyesalan karena menikahi dirinya. Ya . . . penyesalan besar, sungguh dia merasa kalau takdir tengah mempermainkannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi kembali ditahannya, kini telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi putih yang mulus itu kembali. Nyonya Cho membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan isak tangisnya yang memaksa keluar. Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya, jantungnya seolah berontak ingin meledak. Ini di luar keinginannya, bukan dia yang mengatur kematian seseorang. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

" Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berpenampilan seperti itu Kyu? Kau tampak . . . aneh ! " seorang namja tinggi menatap tak suka pada temannya yang sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin toilet sekolah mereka. Yap, Kyuhyun tengah mematut diri di depan cermin saat ini. Berkali-kali membenarkan pakaian dan juga tatanan rambutnya. Terakhir, dia tersenyum manis dan membenarkan letak kacamata besarnya. Dia benar-benar tampak aneh -buruk- sekali dengan rambut belah tengah, baju kebesaran yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana gantungnya dan jangan lupakan kacamata super besar yang bertengger di wajahnya itu . . . benar-benar karya yang gagal. Tapi, ketahuilah kalau dia sengaja melakukan semua ini.

" Diamlah Changmin-ah, kau berisik ! " dengus Kyuhyun kesal dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Changmin, temannya itu.

" Yak ! untuk apa kau seperti ini hm? Berpenampilan bodoh dan pergi memata-matai Hyung-mu sendiri ! Aisshh ! aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan !" Changmin mendelik dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyum aneh dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran, lagi pula kali ini ada orang lain yang membuatku penasaran. Karena tak ada yang ingin memberitahukannya padaku maka aku harus berusaha sendiri, bukan begitu? " Kyuhyun menatap sendu Changmin, yang ditatap pun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tahu, temannya itu tahu sesuatu namun sepertinya memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat seperti yang lainnya.

" Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Kyu, telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu " Changmin berbalik, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

" Bahkan kau pun tahu, kenapa aku tidak? Haaah . . . " Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, menyandang ranselnya dan keluar dari toilet itu.

Sekolah sudah bubar setengah jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan sekolah yang telah sepenuhnya sepi. Dia tersenyum puas saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang baru saja melintas di tengah lapangan. Kyuhyun mengamati pergerakan orang itu, mengikutinya diam-diam hingga seseorang itu berhenti mendadak membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru bersembunyi.

" Hei, kau belum pulang Kibum-ah? Piket kelas, eoh? " seseorang yang Kyuhyun ikuti tadi berseru keras pada seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Kibum, kakak Kyuhyun.

" Siwon-hyung . . . tidak, aku tidak piket. Hanya sedang mencari udara segar. Hyung mau pulang? Bagaimana hari ini? " Kibum tersenyum menatap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan senyum dingin yang biasanya dia tunjukkan. Dan Kyuhyun? Dia menghela nafas untuk itu, kakaknya dapat tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain tapi tidak padanya. Kyuhyun masih disana, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan mereka. Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk sekedar mengusir rasa iri yang masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dulu Kibum selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat itu, jujur saja kini dia merindukannya dengan sangat.

" Ne, aku mau pulang sekarang . . . tidak banyak yang sakit hari ini sehingga aku tak begitu sibuk. Menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan Kibum-ah, kau harus tahu itu . . . " Siwon tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang lucu.

" Hmm aku mengerti Hyung, jadi? kau benar-benar akan pulang atau kembali ke rumah sakit? " tanya Kibum sopan, sosok dihadapannya tampak berfikir sejenak. Niat Kibum memang untuk mengingatkan sekaligus menyindir halus Siwon, memperingatkannya akan posisinya sebagai dokter muda di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

" Hah, aku lebih baik kembali ke rumah sakit saja. Hari ini akan ada operasi lagi, setidaknya aku harus ada disana untuk mengawasi . . . " ujar Siwon tenang, menjadi dokter muda benar-benar menuntutnya untuk selalu sibuk. Kibum? Dia tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Siwon.

" Hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan, dia menatap Siwon sendu . . . sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tidak yakin untuk hal itu.

" Ne? Wae Kibum-ah? " Siwon maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan diri kepada Kibum yang saat itu berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya.

" Harusakah aku mengatakannya? Aku ingin dia tahu yang sebenarnya . . ." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak sepertinya lebih menarik saat itu.

" Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah? Hyung tidak mengerti . . . " tanggap Siwon bingung, tampak Kibum menghela nafas sejenak.

" Kyuhyun . . . haruskah aku mengatakannya pada anak itu? " tanya Kibum sekali lagi, kali ini dia menatap dingin wajah siwon yang berubah terkejut. Siwon menelan ludah susah payah karenanya, apa jadinya jika kebenaran itu terungkap dengan cara yang salah nantinya? Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka tersakiti karenanya? Setidaknya hal itu lah yang ada dipikiran seorang Choi Siwon saat ini. Sementara itu, seseorang yang tengah mengintai mereka tampak sangat terkejut ketika namanya disebut. Dia benar-benar penasaran akan reaksi Siwon, seseorang yang selama ini dia ketahui sebagai teman baru Kibum sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Jung Soo meninggal dunia.

" Jangan Kibum-ah, kau tidak bisa seperti ini . . . " Siwon berujar pelan, dia tidak ingin Kibum keras kepala kali ini.

" Hyung . . . Jung Soo-hyung . . . aku benar-benar merindukannya " Kibum menghela nafas sekali lagi, membuat Siwon bergerak untuk memeluk sosok rapuh yang sudah dianggapnya seorang adik itu.

" Tenanglah . . . aku yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja jika kau bersedia membiarkan hatimu menerima kenyataan " nasehat Siwon lirih, mempererat pelukannya saat Kibum menggeleng kuat seakan menolak apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

" Anniya ! Tidak akan ! Kenapa harus Jung Soo-hyung? Dia terlalu berharga untuk pergi . . . kenapa Hyung? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, dia tidak menyayangiku ! Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, dia hanya memikirkan anak itu . . . padahal anak itu yang – "

" CUKUP Kibum-ah, Hyung mohon cukup . . ." Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Kibum yang mulai bergetar, dia tahu saat ini Kibum tengah menangis dan dia tidak suka itu.

" Aku benar-benar merindukannya Hyung . . . Aku merindukannya . . . " Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon, pelukan seorang kakak yang sudah lama dia rindukan, ya. . . Kibum rindu pada seseorang, seseorang yang berada jauh disana.

" Hyung tahu . . . Hyung tahu itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa mobil, hm? " Siwon mendorong pelan bahu Kibum, menghapus jejak air mata diwajah tampan itu dan membenarkan letak ranselnya.

" Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya . . . " ujar Kibum lagi, kali ini terdengar menyakinkan. Siwon terdiam, takut malah salah bicara dan terkesan memihak di mata Kibum nanti.

" Coba kau pikirkan lagi Kibum-ah, apa keuntungannya? Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu, bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya? Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan Kibum-ah, kita tunggu saat yang tepat ne? " Siwon mengusap pelan rambut Kibum, mencoba memberinya pengertian. Dia tahu, Kibum adalah anak yang baik, dia juga tahu sikap Kibum yang dingin hanyalah pelampiasan akan rasa kehilangannya saja. Hanya saja, sepertinya Kibum menutup hatinya untuk sekedar perduli.

" Cih, kau sama saja Hyung, selalu mementingkan anak itu . . . " Kibum menepis tangan Siwon, dia berbalik lalu dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dengan amarahnya. Siwon menghela nafas berat, selalu seperti ini jika mereka membahas ' kejadian itu '. Berakhir dengan Kibum yang marah dan kecewa saat lagi-lagi Siwon tampak memihak pada Kyuhyun, adiknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dugaannya benar. Seseorang yang dia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon, dokter yang berjaga di UKS mereka itu tahu sesuatu. Siwon memang telah lama menjadi dokter yang bertugas di sekolahnya, namun Siwon baru terlihat dekat dengan Kibum tiga bulan terakhir ini. Itu artinya semua ini berhubungan dan Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk menarik kesimpulan. Siwon yang seorang dokter, Jung Soo yang meninggal dan dirinya yang dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh Appanya juga Kibum, serta orang-orang disekitarnya yang seolah menghindar saat dia bertanya atau sekedar meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara mesin mobil Siwon terdengar olehnya.

" Sial ! Aku lupa pinjam mobil Changmin ! " rutuknya pada diri sendiri saat mobil Siwon melesat pergi. Dia menghela nafas, percakapan Kibum dan Siwon tadi benar-benar mengalihkan pikirannya. Baiklah, niat untuk menyelidiki seorang Choi Siwon hari ini dinyatakan GAGAL.

.

.

.

" Yesung-ah, ahjumma minta kau jaga Kyuhyun ne? " Nyonya Cho memeluk Yesung erat, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena terlalu sering merepotkan keponakannya itu.

" Ne ahjumma, tapi . . . Apa ahjumma yakin? Ini sama saja menyakiti Kyuhyun . . . " Nyonya Cho terdiam, ya dia tahu kalau yang dilakukannya saat ini sama saja dengan melarikan diri dan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ya,Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Karena saat ini Nyonya Cho akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh tanpa diketahui oleh suami dan anak-anaknya. Hanya Yesung satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya untuk merahasiakan tempat tersebut. Awalnya Yesung menolak membantu, namun setelah Nyonya Cho menyatakan maksud dan tujuannya akhirnya Yesung menurut dan turut ambil peran dalam hal ini nantinya.

" Ahjumma harus melakukannya Yesung-ah, ahjumma ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi . . . " lirih Nyonya Cho lembut, dia menatap Yesung yakin. Yesung mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjalankan perannya dengan baik mulai dari sekarang.

" Hati-hati ahjumma, telpon aku jika ahjumma sudah tiba disana, ne? " Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Yesung.

" Baiklah, ahjumma pergi ne? Jaga dirimu Yesung-ah . . . Dan, jaga mereka . . . "

" Tentu . . . " ujar Yesung pasti.

Nyonya Cho segera berbalik, menyeret koper coklat besarnya di lantai koridor apartement tempat tinggal Yesung. Dia sengaja datang menemui Yesung untuk berpamitan sekaligus meminta Yesung mengawasi Keluarganya, terutama Kyuhyun mereka. Yesung menghela nafas saat tubuh Nyonya Cho menghilang di balik lift. Dia sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing saat kembali teringat kalau dia kini megetahui sebuah rahasia, rahasia besar yang sejauh ini tersimpan dengan rapi.

" aku benar-benar bisa gila . . . " gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Haaaaaiii UC update kilat nih :D *lambai-lambaianarkis*

Berhubung UC lagi senang mendapat respon teman-teman sekalian yang mendukung UC, maka jadilah UC terlalu bersemangat dan cepat-cepat update wkwkwkwk~ :D

Review teman-teman benar-benar memotivasi UC gumawoo :* :* :*

Semakin banyak yang Review maka akan UC usahakan untuk update kilat XD *tebarjanjinihceritanya

Nah, disini UC gak kaget waktu teman-teman bisa nebak gitu ceritanya karena ini baru permulaan sajaaaa *evilsmirk* selanjutnya akan lebih menarik bagaikan magnet XD *apadeh

Nah, UC merasa udah deket aja gitu sama teman-teman semuanyaa, jadiii semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik

Oke, UC balas Review-nya disini aja yaaa . . .

**Cuttiekyu **: Hehehe :D Jung soo-oppa kecelakaan atau tidaknya sepertinya belum bisa UC jelaskan spesifik, tapi sepertinya begitu(?) kkkkk~ Mungkin setelah ini bakalan membingungkan lagi namun UC rasa chingu pasti mengerti . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? Salam hangat dari Kyuppa~

**Poppokyu** : Huaaaa Oppa *tarik-tarikbajuKyu* disuruh sakit aja tuh . . . hehehe :D sebenarnya UC juga gak tega buat kayak begini jadinya, tapi demi kelangsungan(?) FF ini, UC jadi tega(?) . . . Nah, ini udah dilanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? UC senang _ *ciumKyu-KyuciumChingu*

**Desviana407** : Tebakan Chingu bisa dibilang benar bisa juga tidak :D tapi Chingu bener deh kayaknya(?) XD . . . Neee ini udah dilanjut, kilat lagiii XD . . . Fb UC? Okeoke, ini dia : Azizah Shanfaks Remaiza . . . Twitter UC? : Star1312_UC *gakadayangtanya* hehehe :D . . . Gumawo udah Review ne? Salam hangat dari Kyuppa tercintaaa~

**Re Hyun Lyn** : hehehe :D kita main tebak-tebakan aja yuk XD kkkk~ . . . ini udah UC lanjuuut chinguuuu Gumawo udah Review UC sangat termotivasi Jeongmal Gumawo~

**Rini11888 **: Udah ketebak belum? Kkkk~ kita liat next chapter aja yaaa . . . iyaa udah UC lanjut ini . . . fighting! Ne! Gumawo udah memberi semangat . . . Gumawo udah review

**MingKyuMingKyu** : iyaaa chinguuu, ini udah UC lanjut dan semoga menikmati . . . Gumawo udah Review ne

**Chairun** : Iyaaa ini FF brothership yang lagi-lagi main cast-nya Kyuppa tercintaaa . . . ini udah UC lanjut ceritanyaaa, Gumawo udah Review ne UC sangat bersemangat jadinyaaa :D

**Dyayudya **: Iyaaa ini udah update kilat XD . . . Iya nih UC juga ngerasa kasihan gitu ama Kyuppa tapi harus tetap tega(?) agar FF ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya :D Gumawo semangat dan Review-nyaaa ikutin terus yaah

**Sfsclouds** : Hehehe :D UC gak mau jawab dulu, biarkan waktu yang mengungkapkannya chingu XD kkkk~ oiya, kalau boleh jujur, UC juga suka FF yg didalamnya Kyuppa kesiksaaa *dijewerOppa* Iyaaaa ini udah update kok berkat respon positif dari semuanya jugaaa Gumawo udah Review . . .

**Dianti Lestari** : Hehehe~ UC gak bisa kasih bocoran sekarang yaa :D gak tau deh Jung Soo-oppa meninggal atau gak-nya tapi, ikutin terus yaa . . . Gumawo udah Review chingu

Buat **vha chandra****, ****kyume****, ****meotmeot****, ****putri****, ****erka****, ****Dewiangel****, ****Nisa****, ****wanda****, ****Awaelfkyu13****, ****kyufiie99****, ****Guest, Sofiakyukyu** . . . UC minta maaf yaa gak bisa balasin satu per satu tapi UC benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah mau baca dan Review chingu semua udah buat UC semangat Gumawo~ Kalau ada yang belum UC sebutin, maafin yaaa~

Akhir kataaaa . . . . Gumawo yeorobun~ Ikuti terus yaa kelanjutannya ^_*

**Review, please . . . **

**Please, jangan jadi pengunjung tak berwujud(Sider) UC sedih jadinyaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**NB : Chapter ini mungkin penuh ama Flashback aja, Oiya . . . dilihat dari Review chapter 2 kemarin, kayaknya ada yang salah paham nih :D . . . Ada yang tebakannya benar, ada juga yang jauh meleset . . . Nah, ntar tanya-tanya aja ya kalau masih bingung, biar UC lurusin(?) kebingungan reader semua . . . Oiya, UC bukan penulis senior, UC emang suka nulis dari dulu . . . tapi ini pertama kalinya UC nge-publish cerita di akun khusus seperti ini . . . Jadi, singkatnya . . .UC adalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar kok . Mohon dukungannya ya, jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa . . **.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan Kota Seoul yang tampak sepi. Langit memang telah gelap sejak tadi dan dia baru sadar ketika Petugas Game Center menegurnya dan menanyakan apakah dia tidak ingin pulang karena hampir 6 jam dia berada disana namun dia hanya termenung memandangi aquarium besar yang terpajang cantik di tempat itu. Jika saja petugas Game Center itu lebih memperhatikan, sebenarnya yang dipandangi Kyuhyun bukanlah ikan-ikan yang ada di situ melainkah sebuah cincin perak berukir yang terselip di antara batu-batu kerikil warna-warni yang ada di dasar aquarium raksasa itu.

" Jung soo-hyung . . . " gumam Kyuhyun lirih ketika dia mengingat cincin tersebut, kemudian meraba lehernya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung putih yang mana disana tergantung sebuah cincin perak dengan bentuk yang sama persis.

" Cho Kibum . . ." lanjut Kyuhyun saat dia membaca deretan huruf yang ada di bagian dalam cincin itu.

" Dan . . . " Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara, mensejajarkan letak tangannya di samping bayangan bulan lalu tersenyum melihat sebuah cincin perak yang lagi-lagi berbentuk sama dengan yang ada di lehernya dan aquarium tadi tengah melingkar di jari kelingkingnya, kemudian dia pun berucap " Milikku, Cho Kyuhyun "

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**7 tahun yang lalu . . . **_

" _**Hyung . . . kita mau kemana? " tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun, Jung Soo tidak menjawab, dia tampak begitu semangat menarik-narik tangan adik kecilnya yang sudah menggerutu tidak jelas.**_

" _**Hyuuuuung . . . "**_

" _**Haaah . . . "**__** Jung soo**__** mendesah kecewa lalu**__** berhenti, dia membalik badannya dan melihat sosok adiknya yang lain tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Raut wajah Jung Soo malah berubah cemas dan Kyuhyun kecil menyadari itu. Sosok Kibum, adik kecilnya itu kini tampak berlari menghampiri Jung Soo yang **__**justru **__**menatapnya harap-harap cemas.**_

" _**Isshh Hyung jahat ! Kenapa jalan-jalan tidak ajak Kibum? Huuuh . . . " Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Jung Soo menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis.**_

" _**Akan Hyung ajak tapi ada syaratnya, otthe? " Jung Soo tersenyum puas saat Kibum menatapnya penuh curiga.**_

" _**Hyung mau menyuruh Kibummie tutup mulut ne? " tanya Kibum yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari Jung Soo.**_

" _**Iisshh Hyung pasti mau menemui seseorang yang Hyung sebut 'Malaikat Merpati' itu kan? " balas Kibum sengit seolah tidak suka.**_

" _**Ne . . . wae? Keberatan hm? " tanya Jung Soo lembut.**_

" _**Aku tidak suka, Hyung akan lupa padaku jika sudah bertemu dengannya " tukas Kibum sengit.**_

" _**Hahaha masih ingat yang waktu itu Kibum-ah? Hyung minta maaf ne? Hyung hanya terbawa suasana hingga lupa kalau ada dirimu bersama kami disitu " ujar Jung Soo memberikan tatapan teduh menandakan dia menyesal. Ya, hari itu dia pergi menemui seseorang yang disebutnya 'Malaikat Merpati' bersama Kibum. Ketika telah bertemu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, hingga baik dirinya maupun 'Malaikat Merpati' itu sama sekali tidak manyadari kehadiran Kibum yang mulai menatap mereka berdua penuh tanya, 'Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saling mengenal bisa seakrab ini', batin Kibum saat itu.**_

" _**Tentu saja aku ingat ! itu pertama kalinya Hyung tidak menganggap kehadiranku. Dan itu dikarenakan seseorang yang sangat aneh, mana ada seorang anak berusia 18 tahun memakai jubah dan juga masker penutup wajah kemana-mana. Apa dia fikir dia itu artis sehingga perlu menutupi wajahnya seperti itu, huuuuhh benar-benar anak yang malang . . . mungkin dia penyakitan Hyung**__**, jadi hyung harus menjauh darinya**__** " Kibum menghela nafasnya sinis, merasa benar dengan argumentnya.**_

" _**Aigooo kau mulai banyak bicara Kibummie . . . ckckck dasar anak Appa ! " balas Jung Soo penuh penekanan, dia tampak kesal mendengar penuturan Kibum yang begitu frontal.**_

" _**Hyuuuung ! aku anak Umma ! " protes Kibum tidak terima. Jung Soo memeletkan lidahnya untuk membalas protesan Kibum, membuat Kibum geram dan menghentak kesal.**_

" _**Hyung, siapa itu 'Malaikat Merpati' ? " Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan Jung Soo dan Kibum.**_

" _**Orang aneh Kyu ! Dia suka pakai jubah panjang dan juga menutup wajahnya hingga yang terlihat hanya matanya saja ! Dia orang aneh yang mungkin saja terjangkit penyakit mematikan ! " ujar Kibum sinis. Jung Soo terbengong menatap Kibum, dia tidak mengira Kibum sangat tidak menyukai 'Malaikat Merpati'-nya itu.**_

" _**Kibum-ah . . . " panggil Jung Soo pelan, Kibum menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun dibalas Jung Soo dengan tatapan teduh seolah memohon.**_

" _**Jebal Kibummie . . . jangan seperti ini saeng, Hyung benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu bersikap angkuh seperti ini. Ini benar-benar bukan dirimu . . . Jebal, dia seseorang yang sama pentingnya denganmu dan juga Kyuhyun, jadi tolong pahami Hyung ne? Kenapa kau sangat membencinya? " tanya Jung Soo lirih. Kibum terenyuh melihat tatapan memelas kakaknya itu.**_

" _**Dia . . . dia . . . dia akan merebut Hyung dariku . . . " jawab Kibum terbata, dia takut Jung Soo menganggap alasannya mengada-ngada. Tapi, sungguh dia benar-benar berfikir kalau Jung Soo akan meninggalkan mereka jika Jung Soo tetap bertemu dengan 'Malaikat Merpati' nya itu.**_

" _**Mwo? Aigo, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu hm? Hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian " ujar Jung Soo setengah terkejut mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.**_

" _**Hyung, aku tahu dia siapa . . . " lirih Kibum pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun. Seketika Jung Soo terdiam karenanya. " karena aku tahu, maka aku khawatir . . . " lanjut Kibum kemudian.**_

" _**Kau tahu dari mana Kibum-ah? Apa Umma atau Appa yang memberitahumu hm? " Jung Soo maju beberapa langkah, diusapnya perlahan rambut tebal Kibum. Berusaha bersikap sewajar yang dia bisa.**_

" _**Anniya, siapa yang tidak tahu jika melihat kedekatan kalian . . . Hyung dan dia 'seperti' saudara saja jika sudah bertemu, berpelukan, tertawa, saling mengejek, marah dan bahkan cara kalian merajuk pun sudah sama . . . Jangan fikir aku tidak memperhatikannya Hyung " ujar Kibum sinis pada akhirnya.**_

" _**Hm? Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah? Hyung tidak mengerti . . . "**_

" _**Hyung menganggap dia seperti menganggap aku dan Kyunnie,**__** benar kan? **__** Hyung menyayangi dia seperti menyayanyi aku dan Kyunnie . . . Dan aku tidak suka itu ! Hyung itu milikku dan juga Kyunnie ! Hyung tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain selain aku dan Kyunnie ! " teriak Kibum yang sudah mulai terbawa emosi. Jung Soo menatapnya heran kemudian menampilkan senyum manisnya. Dipeluknya Kibum lembut.**__** Sedikit lega saat tahu kalau Kibum sama sekali 'tidak tahu' apapun.**_

" _**Hyung hanya menyayangi **__**'**__**adik-adik**__**'**__** hyung, apa itu salah hm? " bisik Jung Soo pelan.**_

" _**Dia bukan adik Hyung ! " bantah Kibum cepat.**_

" _**Dia **__**'**__**sama seperti kalian**__**'**__** . . . Dia juga penting bagi Hyung, Kibummie harus mengerti . . . Akan ada saatnya Kibummie tahu hal yang saat ini belum Kibum tahu . . . " Jung Soo menghela nafas, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar pada mereka.**_

" _**Aigoo . . . Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Kyunnie? " tanya jung Soo sambil terkikik kecil.**_

" _**Anniya, Kyu **__**capek**__** . . . kapan kita pulang Hyung? " rengek Kyuhyun kemudian. Ternyata mendengarkan perdebatan Kibum dan Jung Soo membuat dia jenuh dan bosan.**_

" _**Pulang? Anniya, kita akan bertemu dengan teman Hyung dulu dan setelah itu kita pulang, ne? " tawar Jung Soo, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Hyungnya itu memang tidak akan bisa dibantah.**_

" _**Kenapa Kyunnie harus ikut? " tanya Kibum kemudian.**_

" _**Karena Hyung akan mengenalkannya pada Fishy . . . nah, karena Kibummie ada disini jadi Kibummie juga harus ikut ! " paksa Jung Soo yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kedua adiknya. Kibum benar-benar hendak protes saat mendengar nama satu orang lagi dalam kalimat hyungnya tadi, sayangnya Jung Soo tak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu.**_

_**Jung Soo membawa kedua adiknya ke sebuah Game Center yang ada di dekat Sekolahnya. Game Center terbesar yang ada saat itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang ketika sadar kemana Sang Kakak membawa mereka dan senyum langsung terkembang di wajah mereka. Jung Soo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut, dia tersenyum melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri orang itu.**_

" _**Sudah lama menunggu hm? " tanya Jung Soo tampak senang.**_

" _**Aku hampir **__**jamuran**__** disini . . . " jawab orang itu**__** bercanda**__**. Dia melirik Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang Jung Soo lalu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya.**_

" _**Dia Kyuhyun, benar? " tanya orang itu pada Jung Soo, Jung Soo mengangguk membenarkan.**_

" _**Haii Kyuhyun-ah, aku Star . . . panggil aku Hyung, ne? " perintah orang itu yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun namun dia mengangguk saja. Salahkan sifat alaminya yang cenderung tidak perduli.**_

" _**Annyong Kibummie . . . " sapa Star pada Kibum yang memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Jung Soo dan Star saling melirik kemudian tersenyum maklum. Kibum terkadang memang berlebihan dan mereka mengerti itu.**_

" _**Kenapa hyung memakai masker seperti itu? " pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Star tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.**_

" _**Hyung sedang **__**'**__**bersembunyi**__**' agar orang-orang tidak terkejut saat melihat hyung dan Jung Soo berjalan 'bersama'**__** . . . " jawab Star sambil melirik Jung Soo, Jung Soo tertawa dibuatnya.**__** Kyuhyun menyerngit heran sementara Kibum hanya memutar matanya malas, jawaban yang sama ketika dia pertama kali bertanya hal seperti itu dulu dan tetap saja dia tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.**_

" _**Mata Hyung dan Jung Soo-Hyung sama . . . " ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.**_

" _**oohh, ne? Hahaha benarkah? " Star tertawa hambar, dia kembali melirik Jung Soo seolah meminta pertolongan.**_

" _**Oh ya, dimana Fishy? Kau bilang akan membawanya juga . . . " ujar Jung Soo seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan hal itu sukses **__**gantian **__**membuat Kibum**__** yang**__** menyerngit heran. Baru saja **__**Kibum**__** ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya**__** " Kenapa mata kalian sama? Kenapa tidak menjawabnya?"**__**, **__**tiba-tiba **__**seseorang dengan sangat tidak elitnya menabraknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya terdorong lalu terjatuh.**_

_**BRUKK**_

_**Jung Soo dan Star menganga lebar melihat Kibum yang terjerembab dengan sangat tidak elitnya mencium lantai. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka sehingga setidaknya Kibum tidak perlu menangis karena malu. Jung Soo segera membantu adiknya itu berdiri sementara Kyuhyun hanya meringis seakan dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya benturan yang didapatkan oleh sang kakak.**_

" _**Aigoo Fishy ! apa yang kau lakukan ! " Star bergumam lirih melihat seseorang yang menjadi tersangka penabrak itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Fishy terdiam dengan wajah polosnya, dia menatap sang kakak seolah mengatakan ' Aku tidak melakukan apapun '. Star menggeleng, dia bisa tebak kalau sang adik tidak sadar**__** atau 'pura-pura' tidak sadar**__** sudah mencelakai orang lain.**_

" _**Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau tidak bisa lihat ini tempat umum ! kenapa berlari seperti itu he? " teriak Kibum marah, oh . . . sepertinya Mood-nya sangat buruk hari ini. Jung Soo dan Star lagi-lagi tercengang, ayolah . . . se**__**lama**__** ini Kibum terlihat Calm dan tak banyak perduli pada orang lain. Tapi, hari ini dia sangat sensitive sekali, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memang tak ambil pusing dan banyak diam.**_

" _**iisshh kau berisik " balas Fishy sekenanya membuat Kibum menggeram.**_

" _**Ikan busuk ! "**_

" _**Yak ! siapa yang kau panggil ikan ha? Dasar monster salju ! "**_

" _**Mwo? Yak ! Tuna kaleng ! "**_

" _**Ha? Es batu berjalan ! "**_

" _**MWO? Yak ! KAU . . . "**_

" _**WAEYO ! HA? "**_

" _**HENTIKAAAAN ! "**_

_**Kibum dan Fishy menunduk, oh bahkan Kyuhyun yang diam pun tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Jung soo dan Star berteriak begitu kuat hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di Game Center. Jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan saja Kibum dan Fishy yang tidak bisa didiamkan padahal Jung Soo dan Star sudah menepuk bahu mereka untuk melerai namun mereka sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu. Jung Soo menghela nafas bagitu pula dengan Star, kebiasaan yang **__**'**__**sama**__**'**__**,eoh? Entahlah.**_

" _**Mianhae atas keributan ini . . . mianhae . . . Mianhae . . . Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian. . . " Jung Soo membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang terganggu oleh keributan sang adik, begitu pula Star. Setelahnya orang-orang kembali acuh dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Sekali lagi, dua namja dengan status sebagai 'hyung' itu menghela nafas dan menatap sendu pada adik masing-masing. Mata Jung Soo menangkap wajah ketakutan Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun, dia tahu . . . ini pertama kalinya dia membentak sekeras itu.**_

" _**Kyu . . . " ujar Jung Soo pelan, Kyuhyun mundur lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kibum. Oh, lihat betapa shock-nya dia. Hati Jung Soo mencelos, dia menatap Star yang tengah menatap sendu Fishy-nya. Tampak Star tak bicara apapun dan Fishy hanya menunduk dalam diam seolah minta dikasihani.**_

" _**Fishy . . . " panggil Star pelan, Fishy mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu kembali menunduk-merasa bersalah-.**_

" _**Mianhae Hyung . . . " Oppss, Kibum dan Fishy mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan sinis kemudian kembali menunduk, Star menahan tawa dibuatnya. Jung Soo? Sepertinya dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kibum lagi, dia tampak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia berlindung dibalik Kibum. Kyuhyun**__** tampak **__** takut padanya sekarang, seharusnya dia ingat kalau adiknya itu mudah ketakutan dan yang lebih penting . . . seharusnya dia ingat kalau Kyuhyun punya penyakit jantung.**_

" _**Kyunnie . . . " panggil Jung Soo lirih sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Kibum melirik adiknya itu lalu tersenyum misterius.**_

" _**Kyu takut, eoh? Apa Jung Soo hyung begitu kasar, hm? Ckckck adik hyung yang malang . . . " Jung Soo tertegun mendengar panuturan Kibum. ' Kibum balas dendam sekarang ' batinnya. Tampak Kyuhyun hanya diam namun tangannya beralih memeluk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum puas, 'Jung Soo hyung akan memohon maaf padaku' teriaknya dalam hati. Jung Soo menatap Star dan Fishy bergantian, oh . . . dia meminta pertolongan pada dua bersaudara itu.**_

" _**Kyu . . . " panggil Star pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Star yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Baiklah, tatapan itu begitu lembut dan membuatnya cukup tenang. **__**'**__**Seper**__**t**__**i**__**'**__** mata Jung Soo hm? Dia merasa begitu.**_

" _**Ne . . . " cicit Kyuhyun lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.**_

" _**Gwenchana? " kali ini Fishy yang bersuara, haah anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Kibum itu tampak begitu berbinar menatap Kyuhyun.**_

" _**eumm . . . " Kyuhyun mengangguk namun tetap saja tak mau menatap Jung Soo yang ada di depannya. Mau tak mau Jung Soo menghela nafasnya kembali.**_

" _**Mianhae saeng . . . Kibummie, Mianhae ne? " Jung Soo manatap tajam pada Kibum, yang ditatap pun memberikan senyum lebar padanya. Ck, adiknya itu benar-benar evil tingkat dewa padahal dulu dia sama menggemaskannya seperti Kyuhyun saat ini.**_

" _**Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu . . . Kyunnie-aaa . . . . " Fishy mengapit lengan Kyuhyun erat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun segera menampilkan senyum gelinya. Pergerakan**__** itu membuat Kibum tak sengaja kembali terdorong. Tampaknya Fishy begitu tidak menyukai Kibum namun sangat menyukai Kyuhyun.**_

" _**Yak ! lepas ! dia adikku ! "**_

" _**Cukup Kibum-ah, berhenti berteriak . . . bukan ini tujuan hyung membawamu kemari " peringat Jung Soo, cukup untuk membuat Kibum diam walau adiknya itu masih menatap sinis pada Fishy.**_

" _**Kyuhyun, dia Fishy . . . adik hyung satu-satunya " ujar Star sambil tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada Fishy yang kini bergelayut di lengan kecilnya.**_

" _**Tangan adikku bisa putus jika kau merangkulnya seperti itu ! " celetuk Kibum tak senang. Jung Soo dan Star menggeleng karenanya. Ini sudah pertemuan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan sikap Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja bermulut pedas dan bermata tajam. Dia terlalu keras kepala dan yang paling Jung Soo takutkan adalah kekritisannya dalam berfikir, terlalu cerdas eoh? Tentu saja. Salah-salah berucap, Kibum akan memberondonginya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.**_

" _**Hyung kau berisik . . . " ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang sukses membuat Kibum tertohok dan yang lainnya menahan tawa kecuali Fishy yang terpingkal melihat wajah shock rivalnya.**_

" _**Kyunnie ! " protes Kibum yang hanya dijawab oleh dengusan malas Kyuhyun.**_

" _**Jadi . . . apa barang itu sudah selesai? " tanya Jung Soo pada Star, menengahi perdebatan sang adik yang mungkin akan berujung pada merajuknya Kibum dengan alasan ' Mengapa hyung tidak membelaku ? '**_

" _**Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk agar lebih leluasa bicara " Jung Soo mengangguk mendengar permintaan Star. Mereka menatap sekeliling, nyaris tak ada tempat untuk duduk disana.**_

" _**Hyung ! " teriak Fishy. Lihatlah, anak itu sudah lama menghilang dari sisi Hyungnya.**_

" _**Aigoo kapan dia berjalan kesana . . . " gerutu Star dan tertawa pelan akhirnya.**_

" _**Hyung kemarilah . . . " Fishy melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Star menatap Jung Soo meminta persetujuan dan tanpa menjawab, Jung Soo segera berjalan menghampiri anak kecil yang kelewat aktif itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnnya mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli dan segera menyusul hyung mereka.**_

_**Disinilah mereka, duduk melingkar di sebuah meja kecil dekat aquarium besar di Game Center ini. Jung Soo menunggu Star yang tengah meraba-raba saku jubahnya mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan disana. Sementara adik-adik mereka tampak menunggu dalam diam.**_

" _**Chaa~ ini dia . . . " Star mengeluarkan lima**__** kotak**__** dari sakunya**__** yang mana di dalam kotak itu terdapat**__** cincin perak,**__** dia**__** meletakkan kelima**__** kotak**__** cincin itu di atas meja. Jung Soo tersenyum puas, dia meneliti cincin perak itu satu per satu.**_

" _**Kibummie . . . ini milikmu . . . " Jung Soo menarik tangan Kibum dan segera memasangkan cincin perak itu ke jari manis adiknya.**_

" _**Yak Hyuung . . . Aku ini namja ! " protes Kibum yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jung Soo karena dia sudah sibuk memasangkan cincin lainnya ke jari Kyuhyun. Kibum mendengus, dia meneliti jari manisnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar tersenyum**__**,**__** ' keren ' gumamnya dalam hati.**_

" _**Nah . . . cincin ini sudah lama hyung pesan dan baru selesai kemarin. Di dalamnya ada ukiran nama kita masing-masing dan hanya ada lima di dunia . . . Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Itu karena cincin ini di desain oleh Jung Soo dan aku . . . Jika pun harus ada cincin yang sama, hanya aku, Jung Soo**__** dan orang yang membuatnya-lah**__** yang tahu **__**cincin**__** yang asli . . . " jelas Star panjang lebar dan dia tampak puas. Jung Soo tersenyum dan merangkulnya.**_

" _**Kau yang terbaik . . . Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu . . . " ujar Jung Soo tulus.**_

" _**Hyung . . . aku ingin lihat cincinmu ! " Kibum menarik tangan Jung Soo. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jung Soo terkejut. Jung Soo reflek menarik tangannya namun yang terjadi malah cincin itu berhasil di tarik Kibum dan terlempar entah kemana.**_

" _**Yak ! kibummie apa yang kau lakukan? " geram Jung Soo frustasi. Dia dan Star segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan tampak mulai merangkak di tengah keramaian untuk mencari cincin itu.**_

" _**Aiisshh ottokhe? " tanya Jung Soo entah pada siapa. Melihat hyung mereka kesulitan, Kyuhyun dan Fishy pun ikut membantu. Sementara Kibum? Anak itu memandangi hyungnya sebentar**__** lalu menggeleng prihatin,**__** kemudian**__** dia**__** berjalan begerapa langkah ke salah satu monitor yang menampilkan adegan berkelahi, bukan . . . Kibum bukannya ingin memainkan permainan itu, yang dilakukannya adalah berjongkok dan menyelipkan tangannya ke kolong benda tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil saat tangannya berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Kibum segera berdiri dan sedikit menepuk tangannya yang terkena debu.**_

" _**Hyung aku menem . . . . Park Jung Soo? " mata Kibum melebar, dia yakin kalau dia tidak mungkin salah baca. Di cincin itu terukir **__**'**__**Park Jung Soo**__**'**__** bukan **__**'**__**Cho Jung Soo**__**'**__**. Kibum menatap heran ke arah hyung-nya yang tampak masih sibuk mencari cincin yang kini ada di tangan Kibum.**_

" _**Wooaa Kibum sudah menemukannya . . . " suara Fishy menyadarkan mereka, saat itu juga tatapan bingung Kibum bertemu dengan mata Jung Soo yang entah kenapa tampak . . . Cemas? Mungkin.**_

" _**Hyung? Waeyo? " Kyuhyun berjalan ke dekat kakaknya, bermaksud mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Kibum karena sepertinya Hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.**_

" _**Kibum-ah . . . " panggil Jung Soo was-was, Kibum balas menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan selanjutnya . . . . .**_

" _**Hyuuung ! "**_

" _**Kibum ! "**_

_**Kyuhyun, Jung Soo, Star dan juga Fishy benar-benar kaget dibuatnya. Kibum baru saja melempar cincin Jung Soo yang ada di tangannya sehingga kini cincin itu sukses masuk dan tentunya tenggelam di dalam aquarium besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jung Soo menatap tidak percaya pada Kibum sementara sang adik hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.**_

" _**Kenapa hyung melemparnya? " tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan kamudian tanpa banyak bicara menarik lengan adiknya itu untuk keluar dari Game Center tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Kyuhyun dan seruan cemas Star maupun Fishy. Sementara Jung Soo hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah cincinnya yang kini telah berada di dalam aquarium bersama ikan-ikan besar disana.**__** Dia berhutang penjelasan pada adiknya itu. Dan cincinnya? Sepertinya tidak akan bisa diambil mengingat aquarium besar itu tidak mungkin dimasuki, tapi kalau nekat . . . dia mungkin harus benar-benar 'masuk' dan berenang disana. **_

_**Flashback END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC~**

Haiii, UC kembaliiii . . . .

Ini termasuk update asap atau kilat? XD

Nah, UC gak tau apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan reader atau justru menambah 'stok' pertanyaan reader :D

Hmm . . . UC nemu Typo(s) di chapter-chapter sebelumnya XD dan rasanya gak sempurna gitu, nyesek litanya, geram sendiri :D Tapi yaa karena UC sadar tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang sempurna maka UC merelakannya(?)

Rahasia-rahasia dalam cerita ini emang banyak bahkan UC sendiri sampai mutar otak mikirin ceritanyaaa XD tapi UC percaya kalau reader pada pintar-pintar dan dapat memaknai(?) semuanya :D

UC mau tanyaaaa, bagusnya Jung Soo-oppa dibuat meninggal atau gimana? Jawaban reader menentukan kelanjutan ceritanya Gumawo neee

Mari kita balas Review, yuuuuuuuk~

**Erka** : Nah, itu yang jadi bahan pikiran UC sekarang, haruskah Jung Soo-oppa UC buat meninggal atau tidak? :D . UC tunggu jawabannya yaaa, jawaban reader semua menentukan kelanjutan ceritaaa~ Gumawo udah review

**Nurul** : Iyaaa teka-tekinya banyak banget, UC aja sampai bingung sendiri*plak* XD . . . Cho eomma sedang pergi mencari sesuatu . . . Mungkin chapter ini bisa jadi pedoman(?) heheheh :D . . . Gumawo udah kasih semangat dan udah review

**Wanda** : Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu, bantuan(?) mungkin :D . . . Mungkin chapter ini bisa memberikan petunjuk XD . . . Gumawo udah review

**Dewiangel** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjut Gumawo udah review

**Lianpangestu** : Iyaaa ini udah dilanjuuuut termasuk lebih cepat dari pada kilat gak? XD Gumawo udah review yaaa

**Kiki** : Selamat datang buat Kiki Eh? UC emang bilang kalau Kyu bukan anak kandung? :O*kaget* kapan UC bilang begitu? Kayaknya Kiki salah paham deh :D . . . ini udah UC lanjut, menjawab sesuatu kah? Hehehehe Gumawo udah review

**Awaelfkyu13** : Hehehe :D pertanyaan chingu belum bisa UC jawab, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya nanti _ kkkkk~ Seiring chapter berjalan, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab Iyaaa ini cerita emang bikin nyesek XD di tambah banyak teka-teki . . . ini udah UC lanjuuut . . . Gumawo udah review

**Ameliachan** : Gumawo pujiannyaaa ini udah UC lanjut, semoga suka(?) . . .Gumawo udah review

**Kyufiie99** : Ini udah UC update semoga berkenan Gumawo udah review

**Re Hyun Lyn** : Yaaah kalau Siwon ngebiarin Kibum ngasih tahu ama Kyu, ntar Kyu-nya kasiaaan dong yaaa walaupun sejak awal udah kasiaaan XD kkkk~ Hmmm ada waktunya nanti Kyu bakalan tahu . . . Gumawo udah Review Iyaa ntar UC mampir kok ke FF chingu

**Sfsclouds** : Iyaaa Kyu gak tahu apapun, dia korban(?) dalam FF UC kali ini XD kkkk~ *mianhaeKyuppa* . . . ini udah UC lanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah review

**Dyayudya** : Wooooaaaa gumawo :D UC seneng dipuji XD kkkk~ Buat pertanyaan chingu tentang donor jantung itu, UC belum bisa jawab XD Cho eomma sedang pergi mencari sesuatu bantu doa aja biar ketemu*apadeh* hehehe tebakan chingu meleset ya? Hehehe :D Gumawo udah review

**Desviana407** : Apa yaaa rahasianya? Hehehe :D masalah Jung Soo dan tentang rahasia itu, UC belum bisa jawab sekarang Chingu penasaran? Sama, saya jugaa XD *plak* ini UC udah update, termasuk kilat atau asap? Iyaa, udah UC confirm kok Gumawo udah review salam kenal jugaa

**LautanBiru** : Anyyeong chingu, selamat datang hahaha :D Kibum jahatnya bentar kok dia sayang banget kok ama Kyu~ Ini udah UC lanjut chingu . . . Gumawo udah review ikutin terus yaa FF ini . . .

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Kenapa Kyu yang tersakiti? UC juga gak tahu kenapa XD *plak* hehehe semua penyiksaan dalam FF ini hanya bersifat sementara kok Ini udah UC lanjut, Gumawo udah review

**Cuttiekyu** : Iyaa Cuma Kyu yang gak tahu apa-apa kasiaaan yaaa Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Gumawo udah review

**Dianti Lestari** : Cho eomma lagi pergi mencari sesuatu chingu :D kita liat aja nanti yaaa . . . Ini udah UC lanjut chingu Gumawo udah review nee

**Rini11888** : Iyaaa Kyu gak tahu apa-apa disini, jantung Kyu? Hehehe :D kita liat chapter-chapter berikutnya ne? Gumawo udah review

**V****ha chandra**** : **Mianhae UC kemarin gak balas review-nya Ini udah UC lanjut yaaa Gumawo udah review dan ikutin terus yaa

**M****eotmeot**** : **heheheh :D UC gak tahu mau bilang apa . . . Cho eomma lagi mencari sesuatu ikutin aja yaaa, Gumawo udah review doa'in aja yang terbaik buat keluarga Cho kita . . .

UC minta maaf lagiii kalau ada yang gak tersebutkan di atas Mianhae~ Yang jelas, UC benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan reader semuaaa

Nahhhh Chinguuuu, UC pamiittt ne? Jangan lupa REVIEW*maksa*

Kalau banyak yang review, UC bisa aja Update BESOK _ heheheh~

Gumawo . . . SarangKYU~

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih **

Daaaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Saya sudah memutuskan bagaimana harus melanjutkan FF ini nantinya, apakah Jung Soo tetap dihadirkan atau tidak. Semua pertanyaan reader sudah ada jawabannya di tiap Chapter dan sebenarnya setiap Chapter sudah menjelaskan banyak hal jika reader teliti saat membacanya :D Oiyaa, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan yang reader berikan untuk saya. Jujur saja, banyaknya review menjadi pedoman saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak nantinya. Kenapa? Karena menurut saya, review itu menunjukkan apakah cerita saya diinginkan atau tidak . . . Baiklah, terimakasih . . .**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Chapter 4**

**Selanjutnya~**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan tak tenang, ini sudah malam dan rumahnya tampak gelap gulita seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Hal ini tentu membuatnya khawatir dan juga sedikit takut apalagi saat melihat tak ada satu pun mobil di garasi mereka. Kemana semua orang? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" Umma . . . Appa . . . Kibum-hyung? " seru Kyuhyun saat dia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci sama sekali. Tak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun meraba dinding, bermaksud menyalakan lampu.

_**C**__**ek**__**lek**_

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, rumahnya benar-benar berantakan. Kyuhyun melepas tas dan juga jas sekolahnya, menjatuhkan benda tersebut sembarangan. Banyak pecahan kaca, vas bunga bahkan guci-guci antic milik Umma-nya dimana-mana, jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat saat melihat foto keluarga mereka yang biasanya terpajang indah di ruang utama itu kini telah rusak dan sepertinya di sayat-sayat secara brutal menggunakan pisau atau benda tajam lain. Benda-benda di rumah ini sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi, rumahnya seakan baru saja dihantam badai atau semacamnya. Berbagai hal buruk mulai muncul dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

" Umma . . . " panggil Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah lemas, tangannya dingin dan gemetaran. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Kyuhyun menaiki tangga. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali melebar saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah berceceran di lantai. Anak berumur 17 tahun itu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, dia cukup dewasa untuk sekedar tahu situasi macam apa ini dan jenis cairan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Mata yang biasanya tampak teduh itu kini memerah dan cairan hangat keluar dari sana, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Nafasnya memburu karena sesak dan juga takut, takut akan apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mengikuti ceceran cairan yang di yakininya adalah darah itu. Jejak darah itu membawannya menuju kamar sang Appa-Kamar Jung Soo-. Dengan gemetaran dan sesekali sesenggukan, Kyuhyun meraih gang-gang pintu hingga kini tangannya ikut terkotori oleh cairan merah dengan bau yang sangat khas itu. Aliran air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan . . . entah hal buruk apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Ap...pa . . . Ap...pa . . . " Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memutar knop pintu. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dan berharap apa yang baru saja dia alami saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Tangan dingin itu membuka pintu, hawa dingin dan aura tak nyaman langsung menyapa tubuh pucat Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar melihat sesuatu di dalam sana, nafasnya semakin sesak. Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut, tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas hingga memutih. Tubuhnya meringkuk di depan pintu tanpa suara, dia meremas kuat rambutnya. Seolah tercekik, anak itu tak mampu bernafas . . . tubuh yang sudah gemetaran itu semakin pucat seperti mayat. Takut . . . hal itulah yang membuat anak itu seperti ini. Kyuhyun semakin kuat mencengkram kepalanya sendiri yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

" Hikss... Ap...pa . . . " dia terisak pelan, sangat pelan di tengah tubuhnya yang tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Anak itu terus saja menangis tanpa suara, meringkuk ketakutan dalam kamar sang Appa yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa-mungkin- di sisi tempat tidur dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Warna darah sangat kontras terlihat dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, rasa sakit, sedih, kecewa dan sesak itu menghujam tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak sanggup bernafas dan setelah satu tarikan nafas yang panjang akhirnya semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

" Cho Kibum ! Cukup ! Aiisshh ! Kalau kau bukan temanku, sudah ku usir kau dari tadi ! Berapa umurmu hah? " Eunhyuk merebut gelas Wine dari tangan Kibum, pemuda tampan itu menatap geram temannya yang begitu keras kepala.

" Aku tidak akan mabuk semudah itu, kau tenang saja . . . " ujar Kibum santai. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang.

" Kka~ pulanglah . . . " Eunhyuk menyodorkan tas dan juga jas sekolah Kibum, mengusir temannya itu dengan cara yang halus. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kibum tak perduli, dia melipat tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

" Lima menit lagi . . . " tanggapnya sekilas.

" Kau sudah bilang seperti itu sejak sejam yang lalu . . . " Eunhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kibum. Saat ini mereka berada di Bar milik kakak Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat dekat Jung Soo, Kangin. Bar masih sepi karena memang belum waktunya untuk buka. Yang ada hanya para pelayan yang tengah berbenah. Kangin sendiri tengah berada di Busan, mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Saat ini Eunhyuk lah yang diminta untuk mengawasi.

" Aku tidak ingin pulang Hyuk-ah . . . ini melelahkan . . . Aku muak . . . " suara Kibum terdengar samar namun masih jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Eunhyuk.

" Jangan seperti ini . . . Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Kibum-ah . . . " nasehat Eunhyuk. Nasehat yang sama setiap harinya untuk temannya yang keras kepala itu.

" Haaaah . . . Aku merindukan hyung-ku . . . Jung Soo-hyung ku . . . " Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Apa yang mengganjal hatimu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku Kibummie . . . " Eunhyuk kembali merangkul pundak temannya itu, menyalurkan ketegaran untuknya. Kibum menggeleng, jujur saja . . . dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Drrrrttt Drrrtttt

Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan pada handphone Kibum yang bergetar di hadapan mereka. Kibum melirik sekilas dan mendengus kesal tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan masuk disana.

" Yesung-hyung? Angkatlah . . . siapa tahu penting . . . " Eunhyuk meraih handphone itu, menekan tombol hijau disana dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum mendelik protes. Mau tidak mau, Kibum menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

" Yeoboseo? " sahut Kibum malas-malasan, bahkan dia menutup matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" . . . . . "

" MWO? " Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya disertai suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf.

" . . . . . "

" Kau jangan bercanda hyung ! " Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap wajah heran Eunhyuk sekilas dengan ekspresi cemas yang sangat kentara.

" . . . . . "

" Aku kesana sekarang " Kibum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, meraih cepat jas dan tas sekolahnya. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berteriak khawatir memanggilnya, ayolah . . . anak itu baru saja minum-minum. Tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk, Eunhyuk menyambar kunci mobilnya sendiri dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, Jepang**

Keheningan tercipta di sebuah rumah megah, tampak banyak orang disana namun semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Orang-orang dengan seragam khas hitam-putih itu melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan bagiannya, tak terkecuali seorang namja tua yang statusnya adalah Kepala Pelayan itu. Dia tampak tengah berada di kamar salah satu anak dari Tuan Besar-nya, mengurusi segala keperluan anak-anak yang masih butuh bimbingan itu. Yaaahh . . . walaupun anak-anak itu selalu saja mengaku tidak butuh bantuan, tetapi tetap saja tidak menolak jika dia sudah turun tangan. Seperti sekarang . . .

" Tuan muda, saya diberi tahu kalau ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya mencari hyung Anda. Dia sempat datang kemari namun penjagaan yang ketat di luar sana berhasil mencegahnya masuk karena dia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya . . . Saat ini saya sedang menunggu hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh orang kita tentang siapa dia . . . " seorang namja yang tampak sudah berumur berujar sambil membantu seorang anak remaja yang di panggilnya 'Tuan Muda' tadi memakai jasnya.

" Hm? Mencari hyung? Apa dia cantik ahjusshi? " tanya Tuan Muda itu sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar di ruangan itu, sesekali membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Namja tua itu tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan anak berumur 18 tahun dihadapannya itu, dia maju untuk membantu merapikan dasi juga tatanan rambut Tuan Muda-nya itu.

" Cantik . . . " tanggap Tuan Kim, namja tua itu.

" Jeongmal? Jangan-jangan hyung punya pacar! " namja 18tahun itu berujar histeris, membuat Tuan Kim menahan tawa.

" Itu tidak mungkin Tuan Muda . . . " Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat namja yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu tengah berfantasi, entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

" ANDWE! Hyung tidak boleh menikaaahhh! " namja 18tahun itu berujar histeris dan segera menyambar handphone-nya yang berada tepat di atas tempat tidur. Tuan Kim hanya memperhatikan namja itu sambil tersenyum geli.

" Angkat hyung! Angkat ! " gumam namja itu sambil menggigit jemarinya geram.

'Yeoboseo?' sahut suara diseberang sana, dari suaranya dapat ditebak kalau namja itu baru bangun tidur.

" Hyung! Yak! Kenapa lama sekali?" namja itu menghentak kesal, membuat orang diseberang telepon menghela nafas.

" Kau tahu aku sedang tidur Hae-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa kesini untuk menemuiku, kenapa malah menelpon? Kamar kita bersebelahan Hae . . ." ujar sosok yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu malas-malasan.

" Aku tidak punya waktu! Aku harus les piano sekarang, jawab saja dengan jujur! Hyung sudah punya pacar?" namja muda yang kita tahu bernama Hae atau lebih tepatnya 'Park DongHae' itu tengah megerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Tuan Kim lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihatnya.

" Hyung? Yak! Hyung tidur lagi, eoh? Yak! Jawab aku! Aiiisssh dia mematikannya!"

" Berhenti berteriak seperti itu, aku disini . . ." seorang namja tampan masuk dengan sesukanya ke kamar sang adik, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Namja itu berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret-seret lalu tanpa izin membaringkan diri di kasur empuk milik sang adik. Donghae menatap hyung-nya dengan wajah bodohnya, sepertinya implusnya bereaksi lamban saat ini.

" Tuan Muda, anda harus segera berangkat jika tak ingin terlambat . . . Saya akan menyiapkan mobil . . ." Tuan Kim memilih keluar dari kamar tersebut, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk dua saudara itu berbicara.

" Kau mau diam saja? Jika ya, lebih baik keluar sana dan pergi les atau aku akan menelpon Appa dan Umma agar seluruh fasilitas yang kau miliki dicabut . . ." gumam namja yang kini tengah tiduran sambil menghadap pada adiknya yang tidak juga singkron dengan situasi.

" ahhh . . . Ikan beserta aquarium-aquarium-mu juga akan hyung singkirkan!" ancaman terakhir namja itu sukses membuat sosok Park DongHae tersentak.

" Yak! Mana boleh begituuu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu teuk-hyung . . . " Donghae segera naik ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong dan menatap manja pada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Teuk-hyung' itu.

" Kalau begitu ada apa? Kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku? Aku baru saja pulang kuliah Hae-ah . . ." tanya sosok Teuk-hyung atau lebih tepatnya 'Park Leeteuk' itu. Donghae menepuk keningnya, aksi refleks saat dia teringat sesuatu. Donghae memberikan tatapan serius untuk hyung-nya itu membuat Leeteuk menyerngit heran.

" Hyung punya pacar? Hyung mau menikah?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik sukses membuat Leeteuk terduduk dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan aneh.

" Aku? Menikah? Dengan siapa?" kali ini Donghae yang menyerngit bingung.

" Mana aku tahu! Ahjusshi bilang begituuu . . . " Donghae kesal sendiri saat sang kakak justru balik bertanya padanya.

" Tuan Muda, saya tidak pernah bilang seperti itu . . . " sosok Tuan Kim tiba-tiba masuk, sukses membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae tersentak kaget.

" Aigooo ahjusshi! Anda membuatku kaget!" hardik Donghae kesal, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum simpul.

" hahaha maafkan saya Tuan Muda, saya hanya tidak ingin ada yang salah paham . . . Saya cuma bilang kalau ada wanita yang mencari Tuan Muda Leeteuk dan saya memang berpendapat kalau dia wanita yang cantik, hanya itu . . . Saya tidak pernah bilang kalau Tuan Muda Leeteuk punya pacar atau pun akan menikah . . . tamapaknya Tuan Muda Hae terlalu berfikir jauh . . ." jelas Tuan Kim panjang lebar. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sementara Leeteuk tampak menatap Tuan Kim serius.

" Siapa wanita itu ahjusshi?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Tuan Kim meraba saku jasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Leeteuk. Namja itu menerimanya lalu segera membukanya.

" Itu hasil penyelidikan dari orang kita Tuan Muda . . ." ujar Tuan Kim saat dia dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Leeteuk.

" Ini . . . Umma? " gumam Leeteuk lirih, dia sangat kaget namun jelas sekali terbesit kerinduan besar dalam nada suaranya. Dia menatap Tuan Kim dan namja tua itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

" Jadi? Apa yang harus saya kerjakan Tuan Muda?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Leeteuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hae tengah menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**At Seoul Hospital****, Korea Selatan**

Yesung duduk cemas di samping ranjang seseorang yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat bantu pernafasan juga alat medis lain yang tertempel di tubuhnya. Tubuh pucat itu dari tadi terus berkeringat, membuat Yesung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menunggu seseorang itu sadar.

" Hyung mohon Kyu . . . bangunlah . . ." hanya kalimat itu yang terus saja digumamkan Yesung sambil meremas pelan tangan dingin orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana hyung? " seseorang dengan pakaian dokter masuk dan ikut menatap cemas ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Siwonnie? " jawab Yesung pelan, Siwon-Dokter muda itu- merangkul bahu Yesung dan ikut menghela nafas.

" Yang terpenting dia harus sadar dulu dan setelah itu kita fikirkan kelanjutannya " Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung sekilas dan beralih menatap tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

" Aku rasa dia pingsan saat melihat ahjusshi, seharusnya dia tidak melihat hal-hal seperti ini . . . Dia masih kecil . . . " lanjut Siwon lirih, Yesung mengangguk setuju atas argumen Siwon. Beruntung Yesung datang di saat yang tepat. Yesung yang berencana ingin mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersama di apartemennya malah mendapati keadaan rumah keluarga Cho yang mengenaskan. Tak hanya disitu keterkejutannya, dia mendapati tubuh kaku Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak lagi bernyawa karena tubuh itu benar-benar dingin juga detak jantungnya terasa lemah. Selain itu, Tuan Cho juga sama kritisnya dan saat ini pun masih ditangani oleh para dokter. Sedikit saja dia terlambat datang, maka dua orang yang sama-sama dia sayangi itu pasti sudah benar-benar tak terselamatkan lagi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini . . . " Yesung bergumam pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan siap menangis.

" Ahjusshi mencoba bunuh diri . . . dia melukai dirinya sendiri . . . tampaknya dia begitu tertekan . . . " mata Siwon menatap sendu, keadaan keluarga itu benar-benar miris menurutnya.

" Kau sudah mengabari Kibummie, hyung? " tanya Siwon kemudian, Yesung mengangguk pelan.

" Sebaiknya aku melihat ahjusshi sekarang, apa aku bisa menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu? " Siwon mengangguk, diapun bertukar posisi dengan Yesung dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

" Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga dia Siwonnie . . . " pesan Yesung.

" Ne hyung, jangan khawatir . . . " Yesung tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi Tuan Cho. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Kibum berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit membuat banyak mata menatapnya heran. Eunhyuk juga masih setia mengikuti sahabatnya itu walaupun dia sendiri sudah was-was tak karuan begitu tahu yang di kunjungi Kibum adalah rumah sakit. Kibum memelankan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok yang dia kenal tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di depan UGD.

" Yesung-hyung . . . " panggil Kibum pelan, sungguh . . . air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang selama ini terlihat tajam itu.

" Kibummie . . . " Yesung berdiri dan langsung menarik sang adik ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Kibum menumpahkan air mata beserta keresahannya.

" Sssstttt uljima . . . Gwenchanaa Kibummie~ . . . " Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, perlahan Kibum membalas pelukan itu dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar kuat karena menangis. Dia tidak menyangka harus menginjakkan kaki lagi ke rumah sakit. Hal seperti ini kembali terulang, saat dulu Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun juga sekarat.

" Otthoke? Aku takut hyung . . . " Kibum bersuara lirih, Yesung sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sehingga dia hanya diam.

" Hyukkie . . . Kau disini? " Kibum melepas pelukannya dari Yesung dan melihat ke belakang. Ke arah sahabatnya yang tampak terdiam menatap mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang ada di dalam sana? " tanya Eunhyuk pelan, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

" Ahjusshi . . . Appa Kibum, Tuan Cho . . . " jawab Yesung pelan, Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sementara Eunhyuk tampak terkejut.

" Waeyo hyung? Apa yang terjadi? " Eunhyuk terlihat penasaran dan tak sabaran.

" Sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu nanti saja Eunhyuk-ah " Yesung mencoba memberi pengertian dan Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara, mereka duduk dalam dia da larut dalam pikiran serta kekhawatiran masing-masing.

" Hyung . . . dimana Umma? " Kibum yang pertama kali buka suara, dan mendengar pertanyaan itu Yesung terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memang telah menghubungi Nyonya Cho namun nomor handphone Nyonya Cho tidak lagi aktif.

" Hyung tidak tahu Kibummie . . . " yah, hanya itu yang dapat di katakan Yesung. Dia memang tidak tahu ada dimana Nyonya Cho saat ini. Kibum berjengit heran dibuatnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Umma-nya namun tangannya tak kunjung menekan tombil hijau disana. Yesung dan Eunhyuk paham kalau Kibum masih ragu dan canggung pada Ibunya itu sekarang.

" Tidak perlu Kibum-ah, hyung sudah mencoba menghubungi ahjumma tapi nomornya tidak aktif " ujar Yesung seadanya. Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali disertai hembusan nafas kuat.

" Bagaimana dengan . . . . K...k...kyu...hyun? " Yesung tersenyum samar, dia tahu kalau Kibum masih perduli pada dongsaeng kecil mereka itu. Yesung memang sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Kyuhyun pada Kibum karena takut Kibum bertambah cemas.

" Dia . . . "

" Yesung-hyung ! Cepat ikut aku ! " belum selesai Yesung bicara, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Siwon, kata-kata Yesung terputus begitu saja tergantikan oleh raut cemas yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

" Hyung ada apa? " Kibum menahan tangan Yesung yang sudah siap berlari menyusul Siwon.

" Nanti hyung jelaskan Kibummie, hyung harus pergi sekarang . . . tetaplah disini " Yesung melepas lembut cengkraman tangan Kibum di lengannya dan segera menyusul Siwon.

" Pergilah, aku akan berjaga disini . . . " Eunhyuk yang paham akan apa yang dipikirkan Kibum segera memberi solusi, Kibum mengangguk sekilas dan segera mengikuti Yesung.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Hallo . . . UC is back . . .

Sesuai janji, kalau review-nya banyak UC bakalan update cepat . . . Mau minta maaf juga karena UC sengaja untuk chapter ini gak terlalu panjang . . .

Ini masuk kategori apa? Kilat? Asap?

Hahahah :D UC mau tanya, apakah chapter ini memberi pencerahan(?) untuk semuanya? Adakah pertanyaan reader yang terjawab? Heheeh XD Atau lagi-lagi ada pertanyaan baru?

Mianhae kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) yaaa . . . UC juga berharap reader pada sabar dalam menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya nanti :D . . .

Balas review . . . Chaaa~

**Gyu1315** : Huaaaa chingu pintaaaarrr . . . tebakannya hampir bener, Cuma meleset dikit aja XD Gumawo udah baca, Gumawo udah review :D

**Sfsclouds** : Pertanyaan chingu tentang Cho eomma terjawabkah? Soal status Jung Soo anak siapa, coba deh di analisa lagi :D entar pasti dapat gambarannya(?) . . . Nah, sekarang UC udah mutusin kok Jung Soo-nya dibuat meninggal atau tidak . . . Gumawo buat semangat dan juga review-nya . . . UC sangat berterimakasih :D

**Dianti Lestari** : Apakah FF ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu tentang siapa 'Star' dan 'Fishy'? kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah bacaaa, Gumawo juga udah review :D

**Cuttiekyu** : Gak ngaco kok tebakannya :D Cuma bisa bilang 'Chingu pintaaarrr' hahahaha :D Gumawo buat review dan juga udah baca :D

**Dyayudya** : Tentang Jung Soo yang meninggal atau tidak sudah UC putuskan XD dan juga . . . apakah chapter ini menjelaskan sesuatu? Kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca dan udah review :D

**Awaelfkyu13** : Berimajinasi liar? Huaaa bahaya tuh XD kkkk~ Tentang Jung Soo sudah UC pikirkan dan masalah penyakit jantungnya Kyu jugaaa . . . Oiya, apakah chapter ini menjawab siapa itu Star dan Fishy? Ikutin terus ya kelanjutan cerita UC :D Gumawo udah kasi semangat dan juga udah review :D

**Dewiangel** : UC udah ngambil keputusan tentang Jung Soo :D Nah, apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu? Gumawo udah review dan baca :D

**LautanBiru** : Iyaaa ini udah lanjut kilat apa belum? XD Gumawo buar semangatnyaaa . . . Gumawo udah baca dan review cerita UC :D

**ChoYeonrin** : Haiii selamat datang . . . UC juga suka kalau ada FF yang nyiksa Kyu*plak* XD Gak apa-apa chingu, dibalik kesengsaraan itu nanti bakalan ada kebahagiaan :D Gumawo udah review dan baca :D

**Ameliachan** : UC ikut berdoa supaya reader bisa bersabar dan mengerti cerita yang berbelit ini :D Gumawo udah baca dan review XD

**Fuawaliyaah** : Soalnya kalau gak tbc ntar langsung tamat dong XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah baca dan review . . .

**Ghaida** : Haaiii selamat datang :D Belum ketinggalan kok, tentang Cho eomma kemana, udah terjawabkah? Tentang Jung Soo, akan dijawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D . . . Gumawo buat review, semangat dan juga kesediaan membacanya :D

**Yuu** : Ini udah UC lanjut chingu :D semoga berkenan yaa . . . Gumawo udah review dan baca cerita UC . . .

**Gnagyu** : Iyaa kasiaaan Kyu*pasangtampangpolos* Iyaaa ini udah dilanjut, semoga berkenan XD Gumawo udah review dan bacaaa :D

**Rini11888** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu? XD UC harap iyaa :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaaa :D

**Re Hyun Lyn** : Gumawo atas semangatnyaa :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Nurul** : Hahahah :D apakah pertanyaan chingu terjawab? Semoga dapat gambaran yaaa :D Iyaaa ini udah UC update XD Gumawo udah baca dan juga review :D

**Desviana407** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab kebingungan Chingu? Semoga iyaaa XD Gumawo udah review dan juga bacaa :D

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Apakah chapter ini menjawab kebingungan chingu? Jika belum, mungkin chapter selanjutnyaa XD hehehe . . . Gumawo udah review dan baca cerita UC yaa :D

**Rafarafafa** : Iyaa silahkan dibacaa, Gumawo udah tinggalin review buat UC :D

**Kiki** : Sudah lebih jelas belum? XD kkkk~ Ini udah UC lanjuut, Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Onchakyu **: Haaiii selamat dating :D Apakah chapter ini udah memberikan jawaban? Untuk pertanyaan yang lain, akan terjawab seiring chapter berjalan :D Gumawo udah review dan bacaa :D

**Moetmoet **: Apakah chapter ini memberikan jawaban pertanyaan chingu? XD hehehe :D Gumawo udah baca dan juga review nee :D

**Wanda **: Adakah pertanyaan yang terjawab? Kkkk~ :D Gumawo buat review, semangat dan juga udah baca cerita UC :D

**Erka** : heheeh :D Gumawo buat sarannya, UC sendiri udah ngambil keputusan untuk Jung Soo XD Gumawo udah review dan juga bacaa :D

**Vha Chandra** : Waaaahh chingu pintar XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah review dan juga udah baca cerita UC yaa :D

UC lagi-lagi mau minta maaf kalau ada yang gak tersebutkan di atas, Mianhae~ Yang jelas, UC benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan reader semuaaa Yaah walaupun lagi-lagi ada SIDER tapi gak apa-apa lah . . . Semoga SIDER tidak membuat UC malas nantinya XD

Nahhhh Chinguuuu, UC pamiittt ne? Jangan lupa REVIEW*maksa*

Kalau banyak yang review, UC seneeeng dan semangaaaattt jadinyaaa :D

Gumawo . . . SarangKYU~

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bertahan yaaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : UC harap chapter ini menjelaskan sesuatu XD Terus dukung UC ne? Review reader menentukan lanjut tidaknya cerita ini :D**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

**Chapter 5**

**Kyoto, Jepang**

" Umma, wae? Umma sudah janji padaku!" seorang manja tampak tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia memperlihatkan raut kecewa namun nada bicaranya lebih menunjukkan kalau dia sedang merengek(?) manja pada seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon itu.

'Aigooo . . . malam-malam menelpon Umma, bukannya menanyakan kabar Umma dan Appanya, anak ini malah merajuk seperti ini . . . ckckck lihat anak-mu ini yeobo . . . Dia tidak sayang lagi padakuu' terdengar suara yang tak kalah manja dari seberang telepon yang sekses membuat sang namja menghela nafasnya.

" Untuk apa aku tanyakan, umma dan appa pasti baik-baik saja . . . Isss kalian curang,, liburan tak mengajak aku dan hae . . . " ujar namja itu malas-malasan.

' hahahaha chagi, terkadang orang tua itu butuh waktu untuk berdua . . . Lalu? Dimana adik-mu yang manja itu?' seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggil 'Umma' itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan anaknya.

" Umma lupa? Dia les piano malam ini . . . Yaaak Umma, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan . . ." lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana namun kali ini dibarengi dengan suara berat seorang namja.

' Siapa itu?'

' Anak-mu yang mengaku sudah dewasa tapi dari tadi dia terus saja merengek padaku . . .'

"Yak! Umma, aku memang sudah dewasa! Aiisshh . . . " namja itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, Umma-nya selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan 'wibawa'.

' Aigo aigoo, kau dengarkan yeobo . . . Dia mengaku dewasa tapi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Dia lagi-lagi merengek padakuu . . . hahahah'

' Sudah, jangan menggodanya terus nanti akan susah membujuknya jika dia sudah benar-benar merajuk . . .'

" Yakk! Appa! Aisssshh hentikan! Aku ingin bicara, bukannya bertele-tele seperti ini . . ." namja itu menghela nafas saat kedua orang tua-nya di seberang sana akhirnya diam bermaksud memberinya kesempatan.

" Kenapa Umma memberikan alamat kita? Umma lupa perjanjian yang kita buat saat memutuskan pindah? Wae? Kenapa Umma tidak menepati janji? Wae?" Leeteuk, namja itu. Dia menghela nafas saat sebuah kenangan terbesit dalam pikirannya, membuat matanya memerah karena ingin menangis.

' Teuki-ah . . . Umma tidak punya pilihan lain, sebaiknya kau dengarkan dulu 'Umma-mu' itu . . . Dia membutuhkanmu . . . Umma juga seorang wanita yang juga punya anak . . . Umma sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, jebal Teuki-ah . . . berikan dia kesempatan ne? lagi pula, kau tidak bisa terus hidup dengan rasa benci seperti ini chagi, berhenti menyalahkannya atas kematian 'Moon' . . .' yeoja di seberang telepon itu berujar selembut yang dia bisa, anaknya bukan tipe orang yang akan begitu saja melupakan sesuatu dengan mudah, sehingga yeoja itu harus benar-benar memberi pengertian secara perlahan.

" Moon tidak akan meninggal jika dia tidak memutuskan seperti itu . . ." Leeteuk berujar lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh kedua orang tua-nya, terdengar sang Appa menghela nafasnya.

' Star . . . Dengarkan Appa kali ini, temui 'Umma-mu' dan bicaralah padanya. Jika pun kau ingin marah maka tumpahkan semuanya, kau salah jika membiarkan semuanya berlarut seperti ini . . . Jika Moon ada disini, dia tidak akan setuju dengan sikapmu yang terkesan kekanakan seperti saat ini, Appa yakin itu . . .' suara berat namun penuh dengan wibawa itu membuat Leeteuk terdiam. Dia tahu kalau ini kekanakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sangat kecewa dan juga sedih.

" Arraseo . . ."

PIP. Sambungan telepon itu diputuskannya begitu saja, dia tidak marah . . . hanya saja, dia tidak ingin appa dan umma-nya mendengar dia menangis. Leeteuk meraih sebuah figura yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, dia menatap sosok dua anak kecil yang tengah membangun istana pasir mereka. Wajah dua anak itu jelas sekali mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah gambar yang ada di topi mereka. Bulan dan bintang.

" Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung-ah . . ."

.

.

.

**Flashback **

" **Umma, kenapa bulan lagi? Moon mau gambar merpati putih!" seorang anak berumur 5tahun itu protes pada Ibu-nya yang kini tampak sibuk membereskan beberapa barang juga makanan yang akan mereka bawa. Keluarga kecil itu akan pergi ke pantai hari ini.**

" **Waeyo chagi? Kau tidak suka topinya?" yeoja itu menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak yang kini justru menggembungkan pipinya lucu.**

" **Anniya! Moon mau gambar merpati!" ujar sang anak sambil menyodorkan topi yang ada di tangannya kepada sang Ibu.**

" **Aigoo . . . Oppa, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar? Bisa bawa Jung Soo kesana? Aku masih sibuk . . ." yeoja itu mengabaikan protesan anaknya dan justru memanggil seseorang untuk membawa anaknya itu.**

" **Heeiii Moon kemari, jangan ganggu Umma-mu . . . Waeyo? Ada apa hm?" seorang namja muncul sambil menggendong namja kecil yang seumuran dengan namja yang merajuk tadi. Namja itu menatap anaknya bergantian.**

" **Kau yang membelikan mereka topi ini Hyura-ah?" tanya namja itu pada yeoja tadi yang ternyata bernama Hyura.**

" **Ne oppa, waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa melirik pada namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu, dia tampak sibuk dengan tas-nya.**

" **Kenapa harus bulan dan bintang lagi?" tanya namja itu lagi.**

" **Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan pada Leeteuk . . . Dia yang bersikeras untuk membeli itu . . ." ucap yeoja itu singkat. Leeteuk yang berada dalam gendongan namja itu pun menunjukkan senyum malu-malu saat namanya disebut. Park Dong Hwa, namja yang dipanggil 'oppa' oleh Hyura tadi langsung menurunkan anaknya itu sehingga kini Star atau Leeteuk dan Moon atau Jung Soo berdiri bersebelahan. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri istrinya dan membantunya . . . yaah, menjadi suami yang baik untuk 'terakhir kalinya' bagi yeoja itu. Sementara itu . . .**

" **Kenapa bulan?" tanya Jung Soo tak sabaran.**

" **Karena aku bintang . . ." jawab Leeteuk polos, dia tak sadar kalau saudara-nya itu sudah menatapnya geram.**

" **Aku mau gambar merpati!" ujar Jung Soo penuh penekanan.**

" **Kalau kau merpati, lalu aku apa?" tanya Leeteuk lirih, suaranya terdengar serak. Anak itu tampak kecewa saat saudaranya justru terkesan tidak menyukai pilihannya.**

" **Kau . . . menangis,eoh?" Jung Soo melirik wajah Leeteuk yang menunduk.**

" **Kenapa hyung tidak mau jadi bulan? Kenapa selalu merpati? Hyung tidak mau bersamaku? Hiks…" mata Jung Soo melebar saat saudara-nya yang berstatus adik dengan jarak umur '5menit' itu justru menangis.**

" **Waeyo? Kenapa Star menangis? Aku salah, eoh?" tanya Jung Soo bingung.**

" **Hyung jahat! Aku sengaja memilih 'bulan' dan 'bintang' karena itu artinya 'hyung' dan 'aku' tapi hyung malah minta merpati, kalau hyung jadi merpati lalu aku apa? Huweeee hikss . . . Hyung tidak sayang aku . . ." Jung Soo cepat-cepat menarik adik-nya itu keluar rumah. Dia tidak mau dimarahi karena Umma-nya bisa saja berfikir dia yang sudah membuat adiknya itu menangis-walaupun memang benar begitu-.**

" **Ssstttt uljima, hyung minta maaf ne? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi . . ." tangan kecil Jung Soo menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi gempal adiknya, Leeteuk memang sedikit lebih gemuk dari pada dia dan itu yang jadi pembeda mereka selain gambar 'bulan' dan 'bintang' disetiap benda-benda yang mereka punya. **

" **Hyung jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, kalau hyung pergi nanti aku bagaimana? Bagaimana jadinya bintang tanpa bulan didekatnya? Hikss hikss kenapa ini harus jadi jalan-jalan terakhir kita? Aku tidak mau . . ." Leeteuk segera menerjang Jung Soo dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat, Jung Soo pun sudah ikut menangis karena mendengar penuturan polos adiknya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hanya bisa menjalani kenyataan kalau orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga.**

" **Karena itu, jangan menangis . . . Hyung tidak mau mengingat wajah jelekmu ini, hyung hanya ingin mengingat senyum dan suara tawamu . . . Uljima, ne?" Jung Soo menghapus air mata Leeteuk dengan lengan bajunya. Leeteuk pun melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat hyung-nya itu juga menangis.**

" **Dengar . . . Bulan dan Bintang itu selalu bersama . . . sekalipun nanti salah satu di antara mereka tidak terlihat, tapi semua orang di dunia ini tahu kalau bulan dan bintang itu selalu berdampingan. Karena itu, dimana pun kita nanti . . . percayalah kalau kita selalu terhubung satu sama lain . . ." Jung Soo tersenyum manis pada adiknya, sementara sang adik lagi-lagi mengalirkan air mata dan memeluknya kembali.**

" **Aku menyayangimu Moon . . ."**

" **Aku lebih menyayangimu Star . . ."**

" **Aku tidak percaya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut anak berumur 5tahun. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka walaupun mereka masih kecil . . ." gumam Dong Hwa pada Hyera yang ada di sampingnya. Hyera sudah meneteskan air mata saat melihat anak-anaknya itu begitu sedih.**

" **Ya oppa, aku hanya ingin mereka mengerti dan menghargai waktu yang mereka punya. Mungkin ini salah karena aku memaksakan mereka bersikap dewasa di umur semuda ini tapi aku tahu anak-anak kita terlampau pintar. Sekali pun kita tidak memberitahu, mereka pasti akan menyadarinya dengan cepat . . . Dan lebih baik kita yang menyampaikan agar mereka tidak terkejut nantinya" ujar Hyera, dia menatap Dong Hwa dengan tatapan berterimakasih.**

" **Aku harap kau hidup dengan bahagia nanti Kim Hyera" ujar Dong Hwa dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.**

" **Aku juga berharap kau hidup dengan bahagia nantinya, Park Dong Hwa-oppa" CUP. Hyera mengecup sekilas pipi 'suaminya' itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dong Hwa hanya tersenyum, pernikahan mereka bukanlah kesalahan akan tetapi memang harus di akhiri karena benar-benar tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang sebatas rasa sayang sebagai kakak-adik, tak lebih. Park Jung Soo dan Park Leeteuk, bukanlah buah 'cinta' mereka . . . Dua anak jenius itu adalah hasil 'kewajiban' seorang istri kepada suaminya, dan mereka juga bukan kesalahan. Mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Park Dong Hwa dan juga Kim Hyera. **

" **Ayo berangkat anak-anak . . ." suara Hyera membuyarkan lamunan Dong Hwa, dia tersenyum saat kedua jagoannya juga seorang yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus 'mantan istrinya' itu sudah masuk duluan ke dalam mobil.**

" **Oppa, ayo cepat!"**

" **Nee . . ."**

**Perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, sekalipun ada pihak ketiga yang tersakiti namun percayalah bahwa di balik semua hal yang terjadi pasti ada pelajaran yang dapat diambil darinya. Lebih baik mengakhiri dengan cepat saat sadar yang dilakukan itu sia-sia, dari pada terlambat dan mendatangkan penyesalan . . .**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Seoul Hospital, Korea Selatan **

Yesung sudah was-was saat Siwon tiba-tiba memanggilnya, dia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu sehingga wajah Siwon terlihat begitu khawatir. Yesung terus mengikuti Siwon hingga namja tegap berstatus dokter muda itu tampak masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Semantara Yesung menghela nafasnya sebentar dan setelahnya meraih gang-gang pintu dan memutarnya.

**Ceklek**

" Apa yang . . . astagaa Kyuhyun ! " Yesung tersentak kaget saat masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun . . . semaunya benar-benar berantakan, ada yang salah pada Kyuhyun mereka. Anak itu sudah bangun dan kini meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin yang terus membasahi pakaian rumah sakitnya. Matanya menatap was-was kesekelilingnya, memperhatikan setiap pergerakan orang-orang disekitarnya yang kini justru tengah menatapnya cemas.

" Dia mengamuk tadi, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya . . . yang pasti kami tidak bisa mendekat karena dia akan histeris dan melempar benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya . . . Padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar . . . " Siwon menjelaskan sekilas, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

" Tangannya terluka Siwonnie . . . " gumam Yesung pelan. Siwon tahu itu, saat ini Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat pecahan vas bunga yang sempat dilemparnya tadi, membuat tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia seolah menjadikan benda itu senjata untuk menjaga dirinya, namun malah tangannya sendiri yang terluka karenanya.

" Kita tidak bisa mendekat . . . Bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir dia akan semakin nekat " Siwon bertatapan dengan Yesung sekilas, dia terlalu panik untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

" Bagaimana ini hyung?" Tanya Siwon was-was.

" Aku harus bagaimana? " tanya Yesung balik, dia pun terlalu terkejut dan tidak bisa berfikir cepat. Siwon justru menggeleng, dia menghela nafas dan coba melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi . . .

" ANDWE ! Ja..ja..ngan men...dek...at ... hiks...hiks... um..ma...hyu...ng...ap...paa " cengkraman Kyuhyun pada beling di tangannya semakin kuat dan darah bahkan sudah mengotori selimut juga pakaiannya. Siwon semakin khawatir melihatnya, ini tidak bias dibiarkan, dia hendak melangkah lebih dekat lagi namun . . . .

" Cukup hyung ! Jangan melangkah lagi ! Dia ketakutan ! " Yesung, Siwon dan beberapa perawat yang ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh ke arah pintu tempat dimana seseorang yang berteriak tadi berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

" Kibummie . . . " Yesung dan Siwon sama-sama terkejut melihat Kibum ada disini. Kibum mengabaikan keterkejutan hyungnya itu dan melangkah masuk. Dia menatap Kyuhyun miris, adiknya itu tampak begitu menyedihkan.

" Kyu . . . " panggil Kibum pelan. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah. Dia semakin menyeret tubuhnya menjauh hingga dia benar-benar tersudut ke dinding.

"ANDWE!...hiks...hiks...per...gi...per...gi...Um..maa...hyu...ng...Ap...paa...mian…mianhae….bu…kan…aa…kuu…hiks..bu…kan…aa…ku…aa…ku…ttii…dak…mung…kin…AAARRRHHGG!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan, wajahnya semakin pucat dan nafasnya tampak sesak. Air mata Kibum mengalir tanpa dia perintah.

" Kyu . . . ini hyung . . . Kibum-hyung . . . hyung-nya Kyunnie . . . " ujar Kibum selembut mungkin, mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia tidak akan mencelakai adiknya itu.

" Kk...Ki...bum...hyu...ng...hyu...ng...hyu...ng..." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh selidik dengan mata basahnya yang memerah. Kibum tersenyum lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan perlahan mulai melangkah mendekat.

" Gwenchna saeng . . . gwenchana . . . hyung ada disini . . . " perlahan namun pasti, Kibum berhasil mendekat walau Kyuhyun tetap tampak ketakutan, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang masih saja gemetaran terlebih ketika Kibum berhasil naik ke atas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak berteriak tapi dia masih menatap was-was kearah Kibum, sementara Siwon sudah mengisyaratkan agar mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyuntik Kyuhyun dengan obat penenang.

" Kyunniee-ah . . . Gwenchana saeng . . . Hyung ada disini . . . " Kibum terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu, saat ini dia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha menekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun hati-hati dan anak itu tampak terkejut.

"Hikksss….ja...ngan...sep…perti….ini…wae…ken…nap…pa…appa….ken..napa…aku…wae?" Kyuhyun menagis pilu dengan suara tersendat, Kibum menggenggam kuat tangan adiknya itu dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang lain, mencoba merenggangkan pegangan Kyuhyun dari pecahan vas yang ada di tangannya dan akhirnya Kibum berhasil mengambil alih tubuh sang adik. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh ringkih adiknya dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan adiknya merasa tenang dahulu. Kyuhyun masih gemetar hebat, dia mencengkram kuat lengan Kibum yang memeluknya hingga kini kemeja Kibum juga terkotori oleh darahnya.

" Uljima . . . hyung akan berada disini bersamamu Kyu . . . " Kibum mengecup lama kening Kyuhyun, hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia lakukan untuk adiknya itu saat dulu penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh atau saat Kyuhyun sulit tidur. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan tidak gemetaran lagi, matanya menatap wajah sendu Kibum yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kibum tersenyum lembut, tangannya terus tergerak membelai surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekat dan menatap Kibum meminta persetujuan dan Kibum mengangguk. Siwon menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum terus saja membisikkan kalimat sayang untuk adiknya itu. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun pun terlelap dalam dekapan Kibum. Yesung menghela nafas lega, begitu pula Kibum dan Siwon.

" Sebaiknya sekarang kita obati lukanya . . . " Siwon mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi basah oleh keringat. Kibum menatap sendu wajah terlelap adiknya, wajah itu tampak damai saat ini.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya hyung? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? " Kibum menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian meminta penjelasan.

" Haaah . . . Di lihat dari keadaannya, ku rasa Kyuhyun mengalami trauma hebat. Tapi, ini sedikit aneh . . . aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya, terlebih tadi dia sempat berteriak kalau dia bukan pembunuh . . . Untuk lebih jelasnya akan ku minta dokter yang ahli dalam bidang ini untuk memeriksanya nanti . . . " jawab Siwon seadanya.

" Pembunuh? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bisa trauma? Bukankah selama ini dia baik-baik saja? " suara Kibum bahkan ikut bergetar saat ini, Yesung menghela nafas beratnya.

" Tadi hyung menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar Appa-mu, dia sudah dalam kondisi yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang, dia nyaris tak bernafas Kibum-ah . . . Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . . . " Yesung menjelaskan kebenarannya namun sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Siwon. Sementara Kibum tersentak, apa mungkin penyakit adiknya kambuh lagi sehingga dia tidak bisa bernafas? Apakah itu mungkin? Tidak ! Kyuhyun sudah operasi dan sekarang seharusnya dia baik-baik saja bukan? Seharusnya . . . tidak lagi seperti ini . . . Apa Kyuhyun begitu tertekan hingga akhirnya seperti ini?

" Hikss Kyunnie-ah . . . Apa dia sakit lagi? Itu tidak mungkin . . . " satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir Kibum, membuat Yesung dan Siwon cemas.

" Tidak, sejauh pemeriksaanku hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan jantung Kyuhyun. Dia sudah baik-baik saja secara fisik . . . ini sejenis reaksi shock atau trauma, dulu aku sempat menengani pasien dengan kasus yang hampir sama . . . Tertekan, stress dan juga terkejut, semua hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat berfikir jernih dan kadang bisa lupa diri . . . " jelas Siwon singkat, Kibum mencerna semua kata-kata Siwon dalam diam. Kibum tahu, ini termasuk kesalahannya, adiknya seperti ini termasuk kesalahannya.

" Hikss mianhae Kyuhyunnie . . . Jeongmal mianhae saeng-ah . . . mianhae hyung, Jung Soo hyung . . . maafkan aku . . . hikss " Kibum mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, dia menangis mengingat segala perlakuannya. Adiknya itu masih muda dan tentu butuh kasih sayang, bukan tekanan dari mereka.

" Gwenchana saeng . . . Gwenchana . . . Dia pasti baik-baik saja setelah ini . . . " Yesung memijat pelan bahu Kibum, bermaksud menenangkan salah satu anggota keluarga yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. Mereka paham kalau Kibum khawatir saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

UC mau minta maaf, Karena UC sekarang lagi sakit, UC gak bisa balas review seperti biasanya . . . UC minta maaf buat para reader UC yaa . . . tapi, kalau UC cepet sembuhnya, ceritanya juga bakalan cepat di selesaikan . . . haah yang jelas, Update tidaknya UC juga tergantung pada reader semua . . . Karena itu, tinggalin jejak ne? XD Dan UC minta maaf kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) di Chapter ini :D . . . Gumawo . . .

Thanks to My Reader kerena sudah review, membaca dan juga memberi semangat serta senantiasa berfantasi sehingga cerita UC tersampaikan maknanya(?) :

**kyurie27****, ****gyu1315****, ****kYU kum****, ****dyayudya****, ****gnagyu****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, ****sfsclouds****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****Dianti Lestari****, ****lianpangestu****, ****Aisah92****, ****Rini11888****, ****Desviana407****, iesterlita, Nurul, ameliachan, rafarafafa, Dewiangel, ghaida, putri, Awaelfkyu13, kiki, Chiti, bella, erka, vha chandra, choyeonrin, onchakyu, d5, meotmeot, kyufiie99, wanda, Guest**

Dan jika lagi-lagi ada yang gak UC sebutin, UC benar-benar minta maaf . . . UC juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan XD

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bertahan yaaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	6. Chapter 6

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : Cho KyuHyun, SJ Member and other (Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Terlalu banyak rahasia dan kesalahpahaman membuat kita lupa seperti apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu . . . Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali kepribadian . . . Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Aka nada sedikit Flashback disini, mungkin chapter ini membuat reader nantinya bertanya-tanya. Chapter ini berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya, semoga reader bisa memahami. Untuk yang bertanya di chapter berapa cerita ini akan tamat, UC juga belum tahu karena cerita masih tersimpan di otak UC dan belum selesai diketik XD . . . Buat reader baru, SELAMAT DATANG :D**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

Chapter 6

Selanjutnya~

" Appa mencoba bunuh diri . . . Umma menghilang . . . Kyu sekarang dalam keadaan yang buruk . . . Jung Soo-hyung sudah tidak ada lagi . . . Apa mereka sengaja melakukan ini padaku? Otthoke Hyukkie-ah? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana . . . " Kibum menangis tanpa suara sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur pulas di bawah pengaruh obat biusnya. Eunhyuk yang kini berada di sampingnya hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur temannya itu.

_**CEKLEK**_

" Kibum-ah . . . " Kibum dan Eunhyuk menoleh, dilihatnya Yesung masuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Waeyo hyung? " jawab Kibum lemah.

" Ahjusshi sudah sadar, dia ingin bertemu denganmu . . . " ujuar Yesung tenang, Kibum tersenyum lega dan mengangguk pelan.

" Aku titip Kyu, hyung . . . Hyukkie-ah, kau disini saja . . . " Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, mengecup sekilas kening Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawat adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, dari luar dia dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya terbaring lemah diranjangnya dengan alat bantu pernafasan di wajahnya. Kibum sempat mengupat, bagaimana mungkin sang Appa bisa-bisanya melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Walaupun gagal, tetap saja ini kesalahan. Kibum menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu, dia berusaha mengatur emosinya. Bagaimana pun sang Appa sedang dalam situasi yang buruk saat ini. Perlahan diputarnya knop pintu itu hingga orang yang ada di dalam sana melirik ke arahnya.

" Appa . . . " Kibum masuk dan segera memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya. Tuan Cho terenyum samar dibalik alat bantu pernafasannya. Dengan perlahan Kibum segera mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Tuan Cho.

" Gwenchana? " Tanya Kibum dengan suara bergetar, hampir menangis. Cukup sakit melihat Kyuhyun tampak begitu tertekan dan kini dia harus melihat sang Appa yang selama ini menjadi pelindung baginya justru terbaring seperti ini dengan sebuah alasan miris yang disebut percobaan BUNUH DIRI.

" Gwen…chan…na… " ujar Tuan Cho dengan suara seraknya. Kibum menatap Appa-nya prihatin, banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya namun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini malah akan membuat keadaan lebih rumit nantinya.

" Istirahatlah Appa, aku akan menemani Appa disini . . . " ujar Kibum, dia menggenggam tangan Tuan Cho dan mengusapnya lembut. Tuan Cho mengangguk lemah dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya memang butuh banyak istirahat saat ini..

.

.

.

" Bagaimana?" seorang namja berujar lirih dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Dia diam mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya.

"…"

" hahahaa tidak ku sangka anak itu begitu lemah . . . Kerja bagus, awasi dia terus . . . aku akan mengurus yang satu lagi . . ." namja itu tertawa mengerikan, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup tenang setelah membuat hidupku berantakan . . ." ujarnya lagi, kali ini tatapannya berubah sendu saat tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah figura yang terpajang di atas mejanya.

"…"

" Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menemui anak itu, tugasmu hanyalah mengabariku jika anak itu pulang ke rumahnya . . . " namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai mengerikan.

"…"

" Ya, bekerjalah dengan baik"

PIP. Sambungan telepon itu terputus, meninggalkan seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum sinis sambil menatap sebuah foto keluarga yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Namja itu kemudian meraih sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan . . .

TAP

Pisau itu sukses tertancap pada figura tersebut, menembus meja kayu itu. Namja itu bergumam lirih saat matanya menatap wajah seseorang yang ada dalam figura tersebut.

" Kau . . . Sebuah . . . Kesalahan . . . Cho KyuHyun . . . " ujarnya penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Sebuah pergerakan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yesung dari handphone-nya. Namja itu buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah sadarkan diri, tak lupa dia menekan tombol yang ada di sisi ranjang itu untuk memanggil dokter.

" Sudah bangun Kyu? " tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja berusia 17 tahun itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan perlahan namun pasti, tercipta lelehan air mata di pipi putihnya yang tampak lebih pucat. Yesung kaget dan menghampus lelehan air mata itu cepat.

" Waeyo Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun diam, tak merespon Yesung sedikitpun. Bahkan menatapnya pun tidak, matanya benar-benar kosong.

" Kyu? Hei? Kyu jawab hyung! " Yesung berujar frustasi. Dia terus saja menyeka lelehan air mata itu walaupun terus saja kembali mengalir dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah ekspresi datar Kyuhyun dan tatapan matanya yang tak dapat menggambarkan apapun.

" Kyu . . . jebal . . . bicaralah . . . jangan seperti ini . . . " Yesung mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuh itu lemas, bahkan Yesung merasa seolah tengah mengguncang tubuh seseorang yang tak bernyawa.

" Yak! CHO KYUHYUN! " Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, mencengkram bahunya hingga Kyuhyun setengah terduduk akibat tarikannya. Mata Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam namun kentara sekali telah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak berekspresi sama sekali. Tetap seperti boneka, iris matanya kelam, memperlihatkan begitu banyak luka disana.

" Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?! " Siwon yang baru masuk bersama Hyukjae pun kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun. Yesung lemas, dia melepas pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap Siwon membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun. Dia menyerngit saat melihat wajah anak 17 tahun itu tampak begitu pilu. Siwon menatap Yesung namun niatnya ingin bertanya langsung hilang saat melihat tatapan miris yang Yesung tunjukkan.

" Ada apa hyung? " Hyukjae yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikanpun akhirnya bertanya saat orang-orang di ruangan ini hanya diam dan saling berpandangan. Dia berfikir, apakah dia telah melewatkan sesuatu padahal hanya keluar sebentar atas usulan Yesung agar mencari makanan untuk mereka. Namun hal itu terjawab saat dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

" Aigoo adik kecil nakal! Kau sudah sadar, eoh? " Hyukjae berujar semangat, senyumnya yang lebar berubah menjadi raut kebingungan yang membuatnya menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian meminta penjelasan.

" Ada apa dengannya hyung-ah? Kenapa dia seperti itu? " tanya Hyukjae mulai khawatir. Siwon menghela nafas dan mulai memeriksa keadaan fisik Kyuhyun dan Yesung membalikkan badannya, dia menangis sekarang. Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti akhirnya hanya memilih diam.

" Aku akan meminta dokter khusus untuk menanganinya, akan aku minta dia datang kemari secepatnya " ujar Siwon setelah memeriksa keadaan fisik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah lebih baik namun keadaan psikisnya yang malah bermasalah. Yesung mengangguk lemah sementara Hyukjae sibuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengajaknya bicara walaupun hanya lelehan air mata yang menjadi responnya.

" Hyung . . . percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja . . . " Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, setelahnya dia keluar dan tampak sibuk dengan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Yeoboseo . . . Hyung-ah . . . Bisa hyung datang dan membantuku, seseorang membutuhkan jasamu . . . Dan juga, tolong ajak Hangeng-gege karena aku membutuhkannya untuk menangani pasienku . . ."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

" **Sebaiknya aku melihat ahjusshi sekarang, apa aku bisa menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu? " Siwon mengangguk, diapun bertukar posisi dengan Yesung dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun.**

" **Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga dia Siwonnie . . . " pesan Yesung.**

" **Ne hyung, jangan khawatir . . . " Yesung tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi Tuan Cho.**** Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.**

" **Satu pergi . . . sial, apa dokter muda itu tak punya pekerjaan lain, kenapa dia harus di dalam sana!" geram seseorang itu sambil membenarkan posisi duduk dan juga topinya. Koran yang sedari tadi dijadikannya penutup wajah itu diturunkannya dan dia tampak tersenyum puas saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan handphone di tangannya, sepertinya dokter muda itu ada sedikit urusan. Namja itu menyeringai puas saat tubuh Siwon menghilang di ujung lorong. Dia segera berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa yang tengah melihatnya.**

" **Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali . . ." gumam namja itu lirih dan melangkah mantap memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.**

_**Ceklek**_

"**Ugghh . . ." namja itu menyerngit saat suara lenguhan menyambutnya namun raut wajahnya berubah menyeramkan saat melihat seseorang yang melenguh tadi. Namja yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada.**

" **Aigoo . . . kau sudar sadar?" Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung saat suara asing menyapa gendang telinganya, dia menolehkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan berdenyut ke arah suara itu. Lewat matanya yang masih membuka sayu itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang namja seumuran Appa-nya tengah berdiri begitu angkuh di sisinya.**

"**Apa kabarmu hm? Lama tak melihatmu dan aku jadi semakin tak sabar untuk 'bercerita' padamu Kyu . . ." ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Selain karena tubuhnya masih lemah, dia juga merasa tubuhnya begitu kaku, mungkin efek 'cukup' banyaknya alat medis yang menempel di tubuh kurusnya. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu banyak kebencian dan Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu.**

"**Ckckck kau penasaran aku siapa ya? Anggap saja aku ini seorang paman baik hati yang bersedia member tahumu sesuatu, bagaimana?" namja itu menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan duduk disana. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti sementara namja itu hanya tersenyum manis dibuat-buat.**

"**Apa kau tidak penasaran? Kenapa Appa dan hyung-mu begitu membencimu?" namja itu memberi jeda, dapat dilihatnya perubahan di wajah Kyuhyun. Anak itu menatapnya terkejut dan dia bersorak puas dalam hati.**

"**Semua orang merahasiakannya darimu eoh? Ckckck benar-benar anak yang malang . . ." lanjut namja itu. Kyuhyun menggeram, sedikit tak tahan dengan apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya.**

"**Kau . . . Pembunuh Cho Kyuhyun . . ." ujar namja itu penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun tersentak, dia melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada namja dihadapannya itu.**

"**Ck, jangan menatapku seperti itu . . . satu-satunya orang yang pantas mendapatkan tatapan menjijikkan itu adalah dirimu sendiri . . . Seharusnya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan, Ibu-mu pasti menyesal sudah melahirkanmu" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan melepas paksa semua peralatan medis yang ada di tubuhnya termasuk alat bantu pernafasannya.**

"**Ap…hahh…apa…mak..hahh…sudmuhh…." ujar Kyuhyun terengah-engah, sepertinya dia masih harus menyesuaikan paru-parunya untuk memasok oksigen.**

"**Aigoo . . . Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa . . . bahkan tentang dirimu sendiri . . . Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak tahu bukan jantung siapa yang kini ada dalam tubuhmu itu? Jamtung itu milik orang yang sangat dekat denganmu . . ." Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang, dia selama ini selalu berdoa agar apa yang dipikirkannya bukanlah suatu kebenaran. Dan kini, saat kebenaran mungkin saja dapat didengarnya dengan mudah, entah kenapa dia merasa takut untuk itu.**

"**Aaa…kku..tid…dakh..mau…tauhh…" dada Kyuhyun naik turun, dia mencengkram selimutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sesak yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghujamnya. Namja dihadapannya tersenyum sangat puas ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun berkeringat dan gemetaran. Dia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.**

"**Kau . . . yang . . . membuat . . . Jung Soo . . . mati . . .Kyuhyun-ah . . ."**

**DEG. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Benar. Dugaan yang selama ini ditepisnya ternyata benar, Jung Soo-lah yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.**

"**Kau yang membuatnya MATI . . . Kau yang MEMBUNUHNYA, kau yang menghilangkan senyum di wajah keluargamu, kau yang membuat semua kebahagiaan terenggut . . . Hanya karena seorang anak sepertimu, orang-orang disekitarmu menjadi tersakiti . . . Tidakkah kau sadar?! KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK DILAHIRKAN! KAU SEBUAH KESALAHAN! Kau-"**

_**Prangg!**_

"**AAARRRHHGG ! HENTIKAN! PERGI KAU! Ti…ddakk…mung…kin…aaa….kkuuhh…." Kyuhyun berteriak kencang setelah berhasil membuat namja di depannya terkejut akibat aksi tiba-tibanya melempar sebuah gelas yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya hingga dia harus menarik diri menjauh. Namja itu menatapnya terkejut, reaksi Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dari apa yang diharapkannya.**

" **Kau tahu Kyu? Orang-orang didekatmu tidak ada yang percaya padamu . . . Mereka diam-diam menatapmu dengan pandangan menjijikkan, mereka merahasiakan banyak hal darimu . . . Kau . . . satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa . . . Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka tidak pernah menganggapmu! Karena kau tidak pernah diharapkan!" ujar namja itu, dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun namun . . .**

_**Prangg!**_

" **Jjjjaaa….nnggaan….menn…dekatt…." lagi-lagi, tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan vas dan mengarahkan salah satu pecahan padanya, seolah menjadikan benda itu senjata. Namja itu tertegun sesaat ketika melihat darah menetes dari celah-celah pegangan Kyuhyun pada pecahan Vas ditangannya. Anak itu terengah-engah dan wajahnya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.**

" **Kenapa….kau harus begitu beruntung sekaligus menyedihkan disaat yang sama…." Ujar namja itu pelan. Setelahnya dia berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan anak itu menangis pilu dan juga mengamuk, semua perkataan namja itu terekam jelas diotaknya.**

"**Pembunuh"**

"**Mereka menatapmu jijik"**

"**Mereka tidak percaya padamu"**

"**Kau tidak diharapkan"**

"**Kau sebuah kesalahan"**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari terasa hangat pagi ini, membuat siapapun merasa segar dan bersemangat untuk beraktifitas. Namun berbeda dengan seorang namja yang tampak begitu kelelahan bahkan sepertinya kurang tidur. Hyukjae, namja itu. Dia berjalan lemas di koridor sekolahnya dan bahkan sesekali menguap lebar. Ya, dia sekolah pagi ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah bersikeras untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja dan tetap berada di rumah sakit. Namun, salahkan Kibum yang begitu tidak ingin masalahnya mengacaukan kehidupan orang lain sehingga dia memaksa Hyukjae untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa walau tidak ada dirinya.

" Yooo Hyuk-hyung!" tepukan keras di bahunya sukses membuat Hyukjae kaget setengah mati.

" Yak! Shim Changmin! Ku bunuh kau!" Hyukjae memasang tampang mengerikan namun Changmin mengabaikannya, dia hanya nyengir polos sambil membentuk sign V menggunakan jarinya.

" Salah hyung sendiri, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melamun he?" Changmin merangkul Hyukjae dan menarik namja yang masih kesal itu untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya.

" haaaah aku lelah dan mengantuk, tapi jauh dari semua itu aku justru tengah khawatir sekarang . . ." ujar Hyukjae malas-malasan. Changmin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham maksud pembicaraan Hyukjae.

" Hyung menjaga bar sampai tak tidur, eoh? Wae? Kau punya banyak asistent disana . . ." Changmin berujar santai sementara Hyukjae sudah menatapnya aneh.

" Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Hyukjae pada Changmin, namja terlampau tinggi itu lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya.

" Waeyo?" Changmin heran, kenapa orang di depannya ini suka sekali bertele-tele.

" Kau tidak tahu kalau Kyu dan Appa-nya masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, kali ini Changmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

" Nugu?"

" Cho Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya, Changmin-ah . . . " Hyukjae berujar penuh penekanan karena geram.

" MWO?"

.

.

.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun diam, sejak tadi dia mengajak adiknya itu bicara akan tetapi hanya air mata yang meresponnya hingga dia menyerah dan memilih diam saja. Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon, adiknya itu sepertinya mengalami trauma psikis hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Tangan Kibum tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, membersihkannya dari sisa air mata. Kyuhyun yang tidur jauh lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun-nya yang sadar tapi seolah tak punya jiwa.

" Kyu . . . Ada apa denganmu hm?" ujar Kibum sendu, lagi-lagi anak itu hanya diam dan setitik air mata kembali terlihat di sudut matanya. Kibum menghela nafas, perasaannya kacau dan dia terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

" Apa kau marah pada hyung dan Appa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun tetap diam.

" Apa kau marah karena Umma tidak ada disini? Percayalah, hyung sudah berusaha mencari Umma Kyu . . . Jebal, jangan seperti ini . . . Kau membuat hyung khawatir . . . Hyung tahu kau tidak bisu!" Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Matanya merah karena marah sekaligus sedih. Dan respon yang didapatnya lagi-lagi hanyalah aliran air mata.

" Kibum-ah . . ." Kibum menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dilihatnya Siwon masuk dengan dua orang namja yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Yesung. Kedua namja itu tersenyum saat melihat Kibum menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

" Kenalkan, ini Tan Hangeng . . ." namja yang diperkenalkan Siwon sebagai Tan Hangeng itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu Kibum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

" Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum singkat, dia beralih menatap seorang namja lagi. Merasa diperhatikan, namja yang justru terlihat cantik itu tersenyum remeh.

" Kim HeeChul, panggil aku 'hyung' . . . tanpa bantahan" ujar namja itu angkuh, Kibum mendelik tanda tak perduli.

" Kim Kibum" ujar Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namja itu menatapnya sekilas lalu tampak malas-malasan menyambut uluran tangan Kibum.

" Heenim-ah, jangan seperti itu . . . bersikap manislah sedikit . . ." namja yang diketahui bernama Hangeng tadi tampak menegur namja tersebut. Namja yang bernama HeeChul itu mendengus malas. Siwon yang tampak sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya-memeriksa Kyuhyun- segera bergabung dan merangkul HeeChul.

" Hyung-ah, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun" ujar Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh.

" Kau tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu Wonnie-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang . . . Aku sudah tidak sabaran, aku tunggu kau di luar . . . Hannie, aku pergi . . ." HeeChul keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun, dia hanya melirik tubuh terbaring Kyuhyun sekilas dan setelahnya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Heenim memang seperti itu . . . tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat perduli . . ." ujar Hangeng saat melihat Kibum menatap kepergian HeeChul dengan wajah tak suka.

" Siwon-hyung . . ." Kibum menatap Siwon meminta penjelasan.

" Haaah, ini Hankyung-gege . . . dia adalah orang yang aku percaya untuk menangani Kyuhyun . . . " pandangan ketiga namja itu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan mata, sepertinya anak itu sudah tertidur.

" Aku akan berusaha membantu, Wonnie sudah menjelaskan sedikit banyak mengenai keadaannya . . ." Hankyung tersenyum saat dilihatnya Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum berterimakasih.

.

.

.

" Jadi? Apa tujuanmu memanggilku?" tanya HeeChul pada Siwon. Kedua namja ini tengah berjalan menuju ruang pribadi Siwon.

" Aku ingin hyung menyelidiki seseorang . . ." ujar Siwon singkat, Heechul menatapnya sekilas kemudian memilih acuh. Toh, nanti dia juga akan diberitahu.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Oke, jika alurnya kecepatan atau pun bahasanya terkesan 'memaksa' , UC minta maaf karena otak UC sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk melanjutkannya . . . Selain karena UC masih sakit, UC juga lagi sibuk belajar karena senin udah UN . . . Semoga reader tercinta dapat memaklumi keterlambatan UC dalam update nantinya . . . Tapi percayalah . . . UC tidak akan membiarkan cerita ini terlantar begitu saja selama reader masih menginginkannya. Respon reader terhadap cerita UC yang nantinya akan terus menentukan kelanjutan cerita ini . . . Karena itu . . . Selalu tinggalkan jejak ne?

Thanks to my reader . . . Sekali lagi, karena kondisi UC yang tidak memungkinkan . . . Lagi-lagi UC gak bisa balas review seperti biasanya . . . Terimakasih sudah mendukung UC, baca cerita UC, Review cerita UC juga doa-in UC supaya cepat sembuh . . . UC bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian :D . . . UC juga minta maaf kalau reader ada nemu Typo(s) di Chapter ini XD

Terimakasih UC tunjukkan kepada :

**Cho MeiHwa****, elfishy09, ****Dianti Lestari****, onchakyu, meotmeot, Guest, StarMoon, choyeonrin, vha chandra, ****gyu1315****, ****lianpangestu****, dini, kiki, wanda, ****cuttiekyu****, ****sfsclouds****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, Ms13, d5, Park Yong Ra, putri, ghaida, Dewiangel, Awaelfkyu13, Guest, Guest, Nurul, ****Aisah92****, ****gnagyu****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****, ****Desviana407****, ****Rini11888**

Dan jika lagi-lagi ada yang gak UC sebutin, UC benar-benar minta maaf . . . UC juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan XD

**Review, please **

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yaaa, UC butuh dukungan nih tolong bantu UC untuk bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini yaa :D**

Daaaaa~


	7. Chapter 7

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan?

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : UC berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang diberikan, jika FF ini membosankan maka UC minta maaf. UC hanyalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar . . . Semoga Chapter ini dapat menjelaskan sesuatu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan reader semua . . . Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah bertahan mendukung UC sampai sekarang ini . . . Jeongmal Gumawo~ Oiya, Selamat datang untuk reader baru ^^**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 7

**Kyoto, Jepang**

Suasana di rumah megah itu tampak hening, yang terdengar hanyalah deru hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Seorang yeoja tampak duduk gelisah di ruang tamu rumah itu, sesekali dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian mendekat pada yeoja tersebut.

" Tenanglah Nyonya, saya berani menjamin kalau Tuan Muda Leeteuk bersedia bertemu dengan Anda. Mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat karena menjemput Tuan Muda Hae terlebih dahulu . . ." perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim menbuat yeoja itu tersenyum.

" Seperti apa dia sekarang? Bersediakah Anda menceritakannya sedikit kepada saya, Tuan…"

"Kim, cukup panggil saya Tuan Kim . . ." Tuan Kim tersenyum ramah pada yeoja dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Cho, Ibu kandung Leeteuk. Tuan Kim tahu, tak ada yang dirahasiakan keluarga ini darinya sejak dia bekerja sebagai orang kepercayaan Park Dong Hwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat Dong Hwa memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang pun, dia turut ikut bersama keluarga ini.

" Tampan, pintar, berbakat, cerdik dan baik hati . . . Itu semua sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya" ujar Tuan Kim mantap. Tatapan Nyonya Cho berubah sendu.

" Begitu pula dengan Jung Soo-ku . . ." lirih Nyonya Cho pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Tuan Kim. Salahkan saja ruangan ini yang begitu sunyi. Tuan Kim tersenyum saat melihat tangan Nyonya Cho sedikit gemetaran ketika mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

" Anda gugup?" tanya Tuan Kim sopan. Nyonya Cho meletakkan cangkirnya hati-hati lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Dong Hwa-oppa mengatakan padaku kalau Leeteuk 'sedikit' marah, aku jadi gugup jika harus bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi, besok aku akan kembali ke Korea, perasaanku sedikit tak tenang. Jadi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemui Leeteuk-ku hari ini . . ."

" Kenapa di hari-hari sebelumnya Anda tidak mau menyebutkan nama Anda ketika ditanya petugas kami?" tanya Tuan Kim penasaran.

" Aku hanya takut Leeteuk tahu kalau aku yang ingin menemuinya, maka bisa saja dia menolak dan seterusnya menghindar dariku . . ." jawab Nyonya Cho lirih.

" Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu . . ." Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Kim menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat disana dua orang namja tampan tengah berdiri berdampingan. Namja yang lebih muda terlihat masih menyandang tasnya malas-malasan sampai Tuan Kim menghampirinya dan menggiring namja itu menuju kamarnya.

" Sebaiknya berikan waktu mereka bicara berdua Tuan Muda . . ." satu kalimat yang tidak begitu panjang itu berhasil membungkam Donghae yang ingin protes ketika Tuan Kim mendorong-dorongnya pelan untuk naik ke kamarnya. Sehingga kini yang tertinggal hanyalah Nyonya Cho dan Leeteuk di ruang tamu itu.

" Leetauk-ah . . ." Nyonya Cho menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan rindu yang sangat dalam. Biasanya dia tidak akan seperti ini, tapi saat wajah itu tertangkap oleh retina matanya, bayangan seseorang yang lain muncul dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Dia benar-benar merindukan putranya itu, seseorang yang kini berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

" Kenapa Umma ingin bertemu denganku?" dengan singkat dia berujar, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya untuk tidak menangis dan memeluk yeoja berstatus Ibu kandungnya itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga sangat merindukan yeoja itu. Leeteuk lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho berusaha tersenyum meski dia tahu, satu kalimat saja yang keluar dari mulutnya akan terdengar seperti isakan nantinya, dia benar-benar tengah menahan air matanya.

"Aaaa….aaku ingin bicara denganmu Leeteuk-ah, apa kau mau mengabulkan satu permintaan Umm…Umma?" tanya Nyonya Cho gugup, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap anaknya itu saat ini. Wajah datar Leeteuk membuatnya merasa canggung.

" Permintaan seperti apa? Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, maaf . . . aku tidak ingin ikut ambil bagian . . ." Leeteuk menatap Nyonya Cho yang kini telah berani mengangkat wajahnya dan raut kecewa begitu jelas tergambar disana.

"Waeyo Teuki-ah? Ini bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun ini jug-"

" Aku tidak perduli! Selama masih ada namanya dalam tujuan Umma, aku tidak perduli . . ." ujar Leeteuk dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Nyonya Cho tertegun mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Leeteuk-nya yang dulu begitu manja juga menggemaskan kini sanggup berbicara begitu acuh mengenai orang lain.

" Kanapa? Dengarkan Umma dulu . . ." Nyonya Cho berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Leeteuk namun anaknya itu tampak begitu acuh.

" Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin Umma katakan padaku, aku permisi . . ." Leeteuk mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera berbalik menuju tangga, dia sudah akan melangkahkan kaki jika saja suara Nyonya Cho tidak menghentikannya. Suara itu bergetar dan terdengar serak.

" Wae? . . . Waeyo? Kenapa seperti ini Kyunnie-ah . . . Kenapa semua orang membenci mu Kyu . . . hikss. . . membenci Kyuhyun-ku? Wae? Apa karena dia tidak terlahir seperti mereka yang sehat? Karena dia lemah? Apa karena Kyunnie-ku begitu menyusahkan dan membebani semua orang? Dia bahkan juga tersiksa dengan keadaannya….hikss…dia selalu merasakan sakit selama 17tahun dan kalian harus tahu kalau dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun . . .hikkss…Kyu…hikss….dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati masa kecilnya karena harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang apa lagi? Semua orang membencinya! Tidak menginginkannya…hikss….kalian sama saja! Kalian tidak mengerti seperti apa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah tersenyum saat tahu dia sudah sembuh, senyumnya harus kembali menghilang ketika menerima tatapan penuh kebencian bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri! Kyuhyun-ku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang dilakukan Jung Soo untuknya! Jika dia tahu, kalian bisa lihat sendiri reaksinya! Dia pasti sangat sedih! Dia sangat menyayangi Jung Soo dan Jung Soo-lah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti seperti apa Kyuhyun-kami . . . Kalian mempermasalahkan hal yang justru menyakiti perasaan kalian sendiri!" Nyonya Cho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya, satu-satunya orang yang diharapkannya justru tak berpihak padanya dan hal itu kian menambah beban hatinya. Nyonya Cho pergi dari rumah megah itu, tak diperdulikannya lagi seruan beberapa petugas yang sempat mencegahnya untuk menerobos hujan begitu saja.

Leeteuk terdiam membatu di tempatnya berdiri, semua kata-kata Ibunya terdengar jelas dan terekam dalam otaknya. Dia tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun, hatinya merasakan sakit yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dia yakin kalau dia membenci Kyuhyun akan tetapi kenapa dia juga merasakan sakit saat tahu hidup anak berumur 17tahun dengan status saudara se-Ibu dengannya itu begitu menyedihkan. Leeteuk tak sadar sama sekali kalau air matanya telah mengalir sedari tadi, dia pun tak sadar kalau saat ini Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

" Bagaimana rasanya hyung? Sakitkah? Bukankah rasanya seperti tertangkap basah menghianati saudara sendiri?" suara Donghae berhasil menyadarkan Leetteuk. Adiknya itu menatapnya tajam dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis. Sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tampak Tuan Kim yang hanya diam mengawasi mereka.

" Hhh…Ha..Hae-ah…" Leeteuk gugup saat melihat kilatan rasa kecewa dari mata sang adik tertuju padanya.

" Aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung, jika aku Kyuhyun dan kau adalah Moon-hyung . . . Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Moon-hyung pada Kyu? Apa hyung akan memberikan jantung hyung padaku? Apa hyung akan memberikan hidup hyung padaku? Apa hyung akan rela menukarkan kehidupan hyung agar aku tetap bisa membuka mata dan terus tersenyum? Apa hyung akan melakukannya?" Donghae berujar lirih, suaranya bergetar menandakan dia pun rasanya ingin menangis.

" Hae-ah . . ."

" Jawab saja! Apa hyung akan melakukannya?!" suara Donghae naik beberapa oktaf membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya adiknya seperti itu.

" Ten…tu….ssa…ja…aku..akan…melakukan..apapun..untukmu Hae…"

" BOHONG!" Leeteuk kembali terkejut saat Donghae berteriak cukup keras. Dia menyerngit bingung, sungguh dia tidak berbohong. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya itu sekalipun harus memberikan nyawanya.

" Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hae-ah . . ." ujar Leeteuk lembut, dia sudah bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya.

" Tidak! Kau bohong Hyung! Jika kau memang akan melakukannya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tidak kah kau sadar kalau sikapmu tadi menunjukkan kalau kau tidak menyetujui keputusan Moon-hyung untuk menyelamatkan Kyu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau akan menyelamatkanku padahal jelas-jelas sikapmu barusan mengatakan sebaliknya? Aku . . . tidak percaya padamu hyung! Aku membencimu yang seperti ini!" Leeteuk tertegun, Donghae terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semuanya. Adiknya itu menatapnya kecewa, Leeteuk memjamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

" Hae-ah . . ."

" Kau tahu hyung? Aku pernah mengatakan perumpamaan 'Di saat merpati merpati justru mengkhawatirkan bunga daripada telurnya, namun mirisnya hal itu tidak dapat disalahkan' apa hyung tak tahu artinya? Tidakkah hyung sadar kalau aku sedang menyindirmu? Aku selalu iri saat merasa Umma justru lebih menyayangimu di bandingkan aku padahal kau bukan darah dagingnya! Dan kau juga tak perlu mengelak, kau tentu menyadari kalau Appa lebih menyayangiku dari pada dirimu yang padahal berstatus putra pertamanya! Kau tahu kenapa hyung? Aku, Park Dong Hae. Aku terlahir karena adanya rasa cinta . . . Sementara kau? Kau terlahir sebagai pelengkap, kau hanyalah sebuah kewajiban . . . tapi kenapa Umma justru lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku? Kau tahu? Karena kau sudah lebih dahulu dilimpahkannya kasih sayang, kau sudah lebih dahulu dikenalnya, kau sudah lebih dahulu dirawatnya dan dia mempercayaimu, dia mengandalkanmu. Seharusnya kau paham kalau hal seperti ini bisa saja juga terjadi pada Keluarga Umma-Cho. Appa-Cho lebih menyayangi Moon-hyung sementara Umma-Cho lebih menyanyagi Kibum dan khususnya Kyuhyun yang berstatus maknae dan juga…penyakitan…. Tidakkah hyung mengerti? Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh!" Donghae kalap, dia terduduk meringkuk di tangga. Hatinya juga sakit saat mengata-ngatai Leeteuk seperti itu, tapi semua dilakukannya agar kakaknya itu sadar kalau semua ini hanyalah bentuk ke-egoisan yang nantinya hanya berujung pada penyesalan dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tubuh Donghae bergetar, dia menahan isakan tangisnya. Dia bersumpah akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika Leeteuk terluka dengan kata-katanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa kakak-nya itu hanya diam, membiarkan dia seperti ini. Setidaknya, sebuah tamparan atau makian jauh lebih baik dari pada hanya diam.

Grep

" Uljima . . . Mianhae . . ." Donghae semakin terisak saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari samping. Leeteuk memeluknya erat, membawa Donghae bersandar di dadanya dan mengecup lama kening adiknya itu. Tangis Donghae pecah seketika, dia balas memeluk Leeteuk tak kalah erat.

"Huweee hyung jangan benci padakuuu…. Jeballl…. Jangan marah padaku hyung-ah . . . hiks..hiks… Mianhae….maafkan aku hyuuung….aku hanya….aku hanya… huweee hyuuung" Donghae terus saja merengek saat Leeteuk justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Donghae.

" Ssssttt uljima . . . Hyung tidak marah padamu . . . Hyung hanya merasa beruntung memilikimu sebagai seorang adik Hae-ah, Fishy-ku . . ." ujar Leeteuk tulus. Dia sudah mencerna baik-baik perkataan adiknya tadi. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar adanya dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Terkadang memang yang lebih mudalah yang harus meluruskan kesalahan yang lebih tua.

" Hikss…jinja? Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Leeteuk menarik wajah Donghae untuk menatapnya.

" Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hae-ah, hyung sangat menyayangimu . . . Percayalah Hae . . ." Leeteuk tersenyum dan Donghae-pun begitu. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu . . .

" Bersiaplah, besok kita ke Korea . . ."

" Ne?"

**At Seoul Hospital, Korea Selatan**

" Aku ingin hyung menyelidiki dia . . ." Siwon mengangsurkan HeeChul selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok seorang ayah dan juga seorang anak perempuan yang berumur kira-kira 17 atau 18tahun.

" Jelaskan padaku, siapa dan kenapa?" tanya HeeChul seperlunya.

" Namja tua ini, namanya Han Jihsun. Dia orang tua dari anak ini, Han Mehra. Salah satu pasien tetapku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu . . ." ujar Siwon singkat, tatapannya berubah sendu saat menatap wajah Mehra yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Siwon ingat betul saat dia sendiri yang mengambil foto ini ketika Mehra memenangkan lomba bermain biola dan minta Siwon mengambil fotonya bersama sang Appa. Siwon saat itu hadir untuk mendukungnya, dia sudah menganggap Mehra sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Lalu?" tanya HeeChul saat dilihatnya Siwon hanya diam saja.

" Ahh . . . Lalu, aku ingin hyung menyelidiki orang ini . . . Dan juga, sebenarnya Cho Ahjusshi tidak bunuh diri . . . Dia yang bercerita padaku kalau ada gerombolan orang yang mendatanginya, menyanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan dia menolak memberitahukannya . . . Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengawasi Han-ahjusshi diam-diam kerena dia menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat aneh tiap kami bertemu. Dia selalu menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, terakhir memintaku memberikan alamat rumah mereka namun aku menolak dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka akan tetapi dia justru tahu kalau aku berbohong. Bahkan dia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun diperlakukan di keluarganya sendiri . . . Dan dia berterus terang padaku, dia kecewa saat aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Mehra. Mehra yang saat itu tak juga mendapatkan donor jantung harus meninggal, sementara Kyuhyun dengan status pasien yang baru saja aku tangani, hari itu langsung mendapatkan donor dan terselamatkan . . . Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa yang menjadi pendonor itu adalah keluarga pasien sendiri, akan tetapi dia justru mengatakan kalau dia tak perduli akan hal itu, baginya Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika saja anak itu tidak ada, mungkin saja Mehra-lah yang mendapatkan donor . . . Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar menyelidiki dan mengawasi keluarga Cho-ahjusshi selama tiga bulan ini . . . Aku rasa, dia dibutakan oleh rasa kehilangannya terhadap Mehra dan melampiaskan hal itu pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya" lanjut Siwon panjang lebar. Heechul menatapnya sangsi.

" Jika Hannie mendengar ini, mungkin dia akan menyimpulkan kalau orang ini punya masalah kejiwaan, ckckck . . . Kau merahasiakan hal ini dari si Kibum itu dan adiknya? Bagaimana dengan Umma mereka?" Heechul menatap Siwon meminta jawaban.

" Ahjumma sudah lebih dahulu aku beritahu tentang hal ini dulu dan aku juga sudah mengirimi Cho-ahjumma pesan untuk memberitahunya hal yang terjadi disini. Dari cerita Yesung-hyung- keponakan Cho ahjusshi, ahjumma bilang ingin pergi mencari seseorang namun Yesung-hyung tidak memberitahuku siapa orang yang dimaksudnya . . ." jawab Siwon seadanya, Heechul hanya diam menanggapi hal itu.

" Yesung itu tahu mengenai hal ini?" Siwon hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Hanya aku, ahjumma, ahjusshi yang baru tahu setelah aku jelaskan kemarin dan juga sekarang hyung sendiri yang baru saja mendengarnya . . . Selebihnya, mereka benar-benar mengira ahjusshi mencoba bunuh diri . . ." HeeChul mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Tambahkan satu orang lagi dalam kalimat tadi . . . Hannie juga tahu . . ." HeeChul memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya yang menandakan dia sedang terhubung dengan sebuah panggilan disana.

" Yak! Kau licik hyung!" seru Siwon geram sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum aneh.

" Licik itu sifat alamiku, bukan begitu Han?" ujar HeeChul sambil menempelkan handphone tadi ke telinganya.

" Nah, Hannie . . . Kau sudah tahu bukan apa yang terjadi disini? Ku harap kita bisa sama-sama menyelesaikan tugas ini . . . Nanti aku akan menemuimu . . ."

PIP. Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Siwon yang tampak masih sedikit kesal padanya.

" Berhenti menatapku begitu, ini juga demi kelancaran tugas ku dan dia . . . Baiklah, aku pergi . . . Daaah Wonnie . . . Oiya, selalu pegang handphone-mu karena aku bisa saja sewaktu-waktu harus mengabarimu secara mendadak . . ." Siwon hanya mendengus malas mendengar penuturan Heechul. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat Heechul melambai dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Haaah semoga ini cepat selesai . . ." gumam Siwon singkat. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya, dia harus menemui seseorang saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

UC sudah sedikit(?) sembuh :D dan memutuskan untuk update hari ini karena mungkin besok gak bisa update karena kesibukan menuju UN :D Huaa senang deh ternyata ada reader yang senasib-samasamakelas12- Semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan nantinya yaaaa XD

UC juga mau berterimakasih atas dukungan juga kesetiaan reader yang selalu review dan mendoakan yang terbaik buat UC juga kelangsungan FF ini XD Doa-in terus yaa biar UC lulus dan FF-nya bisa UC selesaikan dengan semangat(?) XD

Jika reader tercinta menemukan Typo(s), tolong maafkan UC lagi :D UC kadang gak sadar(?) kalau ada yang salah ketik juga . . . oke?

UC gak bisa balas review, bukan karena gak bisa sih . . . tapi karena mama udah cerewet nyuruh mandi sementara UC mau-nya update sekarang dan juga menurut UC review reader kemarin jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini kok XD *ngeles*

Gumawo buat dukungan, kesediaan(?) membaca, kesediaan(?) me-review juga terimakasih atas Doa-doa yang telah diberikan untuk UC :* UC sayaaang kaliaaaa :* :* :*

My Beloved Reader :

**Dewiangel, Guest, ****Rini11888****, Nurul, ****Desviana407****, vha chandra, ****sfsclouds****, ****cuttiekyu****, ghaida, ****gnagyu****, ****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, Awaelfkyu13, evilpumpkin, ****gyu1315****, ****Aisah92****, ****meimeimayra****, kiki, meotmeot, wanda, Hyunki2204, elfishy09, ****kyuli 99****, ****Dianti Lestari****, SujuELF**

Buat yang namanya gak UC sebutkan, silahkan protes yaa XD kali ini UC kasih kesempatan(?) deh :D

Selalu dukung UC yaa, review reader memberikan semangat buat UC loh . . . Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ne? UC senang kalau cerita UC banyak yang melihat dan mengomentari, asal jangan dengan komentar yang menusuk(?) XD

Gumawo . . .

**Review, ne?**

**Please, jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat semangat juga energi(?) UC menghilang :D**

**Daaaa~**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan? Disaat bantuan datang, siapa yang tahu itu akan jadi awal kisah yang baru nantinya . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Kalau reader pada lupa sama cerita UC, hehehe silahkan baca ulang*plak* UC berterimakasih atas semua dukungan yang diberikan, jika FF ini membosankan maka UC minta maaf. UC hanyalah penulis baru dan juga masih belajar . . . UC minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Selain kerena UN, UC juga sibuk dan sakit T.T . . . UC harap cerita UC masih ada yang menunggu^^. Apalah arti sebuah cerita tanpa pembaca? Kkkk~ UC harap reader masih bersedia membaca cerita UC^^ Semoga chapter ini bermakna(?) dan UC minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya pendek dan Kyu-nya gak muncul XD**

**Jeongmal Gumawo~ Oiya, Selamat datang untuk reader baru ^^**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 8

" Kibum-ah . . ." Yesung masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan tas yang cukup besar. Tadi dia pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Kibum juga Kyuhyun serta perlengkapan lainnya.

" Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" Kibum berdiri dan segera membantu Yesung membawa beberapa kantong yang sepertinya berisi makanan dan juga buah-buahan.

" Mianhae, tadi sedikit macet Bummie-ah" ujar Yesung singkat, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata. Tatatpannya berubah sedih saat melihat anak itu begitu pucat.

" Hyung, kau tidak bawa pakaian untuk Appa?" pertanyaan Kibum sukses membuat Yesung menepuk keningnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

" Astagaa aku lupa . . ." Yesung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sementara Kibum menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku saja yang mengambilnya, hyung tolong jaga Kyu . . . Oiya, dia belum makan tapi sepertinya Siwon-hyung sudah mengangsurkan cairan energi lewat infusnya . . . ahh, Dokter yang akan menangani Kyuhyun sudah datang tapi tadi dia izin keluar sebentar, namanya Tan Hangeng dan dia orang Cina . . .Hyung tolong awasi Kyuhyun dan juga semua yang dilakukan Dokter itu padanya . . ." ujar Kibum memberitahu, dia lalu beralih memperhatikan wajah terlelap Kyuhyun lalu mengusap sedikit peluh di wajah pucat adiknya.

" Hyung pergi sebentar Kyu, bersikap baiklah . . ." Kibum mengecup singkat kening adiknya lalu menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Aku titip Kyu padamu hyung . . ." Yesung mengangguk dan Kibum pun segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Haaah . . . Ahjumma seharusnya disini sekarang . . ."gumam Yesung sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Brak!

"Cho KyuHyun!"

" Yak! Tenang sedikit Shim Changmin! Ini rumah sakit!" Yesung yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun terkejut saat ada seseorang dengan seenaknya menggebrak pintu disusul suara ocehan yang sangat mengganggu.

" Suaramu barusan justru lebih berisik Hyukki-ah . . ." ujar Yesung dengan tatapan mematikan. Hyukjae dan Changmin menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

" Sudahlah, aku hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun terganggu dan baa-" kalimat Yesung terputus saat matanya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun dan anak itu kini telah kembali membuka matanya. Yesung menghela nafas dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Changmin dan juga Hyukjae. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang justru takut, Changmin malah mengabaikan hal itu dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

" Yak! Kau sakit dan tidak mengabariku ha? Teman macam apa kau? Dasar kau ini!" seru Changmin kesal. Namun tak berapa lama setelah itu, rasa kesalnya tergantikan dengan raut bingung. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merespon perkataannya, biasanya Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali membalasnya dengan kalimat yang tak kalah pedas.

"Kyu? Hei? Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Sudahlah Changmin-ah . . . dia tidak akan meresponmu . . ." Yesung merangkul Changmin, sepertinya anak itu cukup terkejut.

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

"Trauma psikis, biasanya terjadi disaat seseorang merasa tertekan, merasa tak aman dan juga tak nyaman dengan lingkungannya. Kehilangan rasa percaya, lebih murung, pendiam dan juga mudah menangis saat ketakutan karena merasa telah kehilangan sosok orang yang dipercaya untuk melindunginya. Hal ini dapat terjadi saat seseorang mengalami suatu kejadian yang membuatnya terluka secara batin, luka ditubuh mungkin bisa sembuh namun luka batin tak ada yang tahu bagaimana penyembuhannya. Sejauh ini begitulah analisaku tentang keadaannya . . ." Yesung, Changmin dan Hyukjae terkejut saat seorang namja masuk dan berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Mereka melemparkan tatapan bertanya seolah mengatakan-Siapa kau?-.

" Kenalkan, namaku Tan Hangeng. Aku dokter yang akan menangani Kyuhyun . . ." ujar namja itu singkat dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

" Jadi, anda yang bernama Tan Hangeng? Aku sepupu Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon. Anda bisa memanggilku Yesung, Hangeng-sshi" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan Hangeng menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Dia teman Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin. Dan dia sahabat Kibum, Lee Hyukjae" Changmin dan Hyukjae membungkuk singkat saat Hangeng beralih menatap mereka.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti . . . Hmm apa aku bisa meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Kyu? Hanya berdua, bagaimana?" Yesung-Hyukjae-Changmin bertatapan, seolah tengah berdiskusi dan setelahnya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sesaat kemudian mereka sama-sama mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Meski Changmin harus ditarik paksa oleh Hyukjae agar bersedia keluar.

Hangeng tersenyum saat dirinya hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Ruangan ini terasa sangat sunyi juga terasa dingin padahal sudah ada penghangat ruangan disana. Hangeng melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan menatap anak itu lembut.

" Hai Kyu, aku Tan Hangeng. Kau pasti sudah dengar tadi bukan? Aku seorang dokter, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik . . . Kau bisa menganggap aku Hyung-mu" ujar Hangeng tulus. Kyuhyun tetap diam, hanya matanya yang sesekali berkedip dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

" Nama-mu Cho KyuHyun bukan? Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Kyunnie? Kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu hm? Yang mana yang kau suka?" Hangeng kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tak merespon sama sekali, dia mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan tubuh Kyuhyun merespon, anak itu sedikit terkejut dan gemetar.

" Sssttt aku tidak akan menyakitimu Kyu . . . Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu . . ." perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan tangan Hangeng di rambutnya. Hangeng tersenyum, anak ini benar-benar kehilangan rasa percayanya pada orang lain. Hangeng menarik sebuah kesimpulan . . .

" Apa kau merasa marah dan kecewa pada seseorang namun kau merasa justru kau tidak memiliki hak untuk sekedar memaki orang itu? Akan tetapi, sebenarnya kau sangat ingin berteriak dan menumpahkan segalanya bukan?" Hangeng dapat menangkap sebuah kilatan jawaban dari mata sayu Kyuhyun, jika orang biasa mungkin tak akan dapat membaca hal itu namun Hangeng bisa.

" Kau harus mengutarakannya Kyu, sesakit apa pun itu nanti. Kau hanya perlu mengutarakannya terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kau baru tahu bagaimana responnya . . . Jika responnya buruk, setidaknya hatimu bisa jadi lebih baik nantinya . . ." tangan Hangeng berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan beralih mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali membasahi pipi pucatnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu berat untuk anak seusiamu Kyu . . . Terkadang tak semua hal harus dijadikan beban. Jika kau berpikir yang terjadi adalah kesalahanmu, maka kau harus tahu bahwa saat kau menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi . . . saat itu pula orang lain rasanya semakin membuatmu jatuh . . . Untuk percaya pada orang lain, kau harus terlebih dahulu percaya pada dirimu sendiri . . . Sayangi dirimu terlebih dahulu dan dengan begitu kau akan punya kesempatan untuk menyayangi orang lain . . ." ucapan panjang lebar Hangeng hanya dijawab oleh aliran air mata yang menjadi-jadi. Hangeng sedikit cemas, dia benar-benar mengambil kesimpulan kalau kondisi psikis Kyuhyun bermasalah. Atau mungkin, anak ini memikirkan sesuatu yang justru menyakiti perasaannya sendiri?

" Apa kau berfikir kalau . . . Kau sebuah . . . kesalahan? Apa kau memusuhi dirimu sendiri Kyu?" Hangeng dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar dan anak itu sepertinya kesulitan bernafas. Hangeng bergerak cepat, dia membuat Kyuhyun duduk dan memegangi bahu anak itu.

" Kyu?! Ada apa denganmu? Hei! Dengarkan aku, tarik nafas . . . keluarkan . . . perlahan saja . . . tarik nafas . . . keluarkan . . . kau tak harus memikirkan semuanya Kyu, tak ada orang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan di duia ini . . ." mata Hangeng ikut berkaca-kaca saat mata Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menatapnya, dia dapat melihat sedalam apa luka disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hangeng ikut merasakan kesedihan pasiennya. Bibir Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, tampak begitu kaku walau hanya untuk sekedar bergumam.

" Aaa…kku…tak…per…nnahh…mem…mmiin..ttaanya…." sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Hangeng saat Kyuhyun bicara, namun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan anak itu begitu pilu, dia juga tampak mencengkram bagian dada sebelah kirinya sambil menangis tertahan.

" Perlahan saja . . . Kau tidak perlu bicara terlalu banyak jika tak menginginkannya . . . Tapi ketahuilah, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik untukmu . . ." Hangeng tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang selalu dapat meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

" Mer…rreeka…mem…bho..hongi…kkuu…hiks…" Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka, bahkan sangat dalam.

" Aku mengerti . . . Jangan dilanjutkan jika itu menyakitkan . . . Aku tak memaksa . . ." Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah, Hangeng paham kalau kondisi emosional Kyuhyun sangat tak stabil.

" Kka…kau…jug..ggaa…tak…meng..ngi..nginkan…aaa..kkuu? hiks… Ju…nng…Soo…hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kapalanya disana. Dia menepis tangan Hangeng yang ada di bahunya, Hangeng sedikit terkejut namun dia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Hangeng dapat membaca situasi sekarang, Jung Soo adalah kakak Kyuhyun yang memberikan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal itu sebelumnya dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang telah memberitahunya dengan cara yang salah sehingga anak ini tertekan.

" Jung Soo-hyung mu . . . Sama sekali tidak akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya Kyu. Dia adalah sosok 'hyung' yang baik sehingga bersedia memberikan jantungnya untukmu . . . Kau harus tahu Kyu, dia mempercayakan hidupnya padamu dan seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik demi dia . . . Bukannya menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi seperti ini . . ." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hangeng dengan matanya yang merah.

" aaa…ku…aa..ku…mem..buu…nnuuhh…ukhh…nyaa…hikss…" Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan menekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya memerah. Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun miris, Kyuhyun masih muda tapi beban perasaannya sudah seberat ini.

" Tak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau pembunuh Kyu . . ." ujar Hangeng lembut, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, anak itu tiba-tiba menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Hangeng menyerngit heran dibuatnya.

" Kyu? Ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?" Hangeng memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetap tampak gelisah namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik dan nafasnya memburu. Hangeng mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan dia kembali terheran, apalagi saat dilihatnya anak itu berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Kyu? Kau mau apa? Biar aku ambilkan . . ." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Hangeng yang sempat mencegah pergerakannya. Hangeng diam, mencoba melihat apa yang ingin dilakukan anak itu.

" Kyu, kau bisa terluka . . . Hei, kau harus membawa infusmu jika ingin berjalan . . ." peringat Hangeng cemas, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan. Hangeng tak ingin mencegah apapun, jika dia ingin Kyuhyun percaya padanya maka dia tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Hangeng hanya menringis saat dengan jelas infus itu tertarik paksa dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan tampak darah segar sedikit keluar dari sana. Namun wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa sakit, anak itu masih fokus pada tas-tas yang ada di sofa di hadapannya. Dia menarik sebuah tas dan tampak membongkarnya. Bisa dilihat beberapa pakaian dan benda-benda lain bahkan PSP keluar dari sana. Hangeng mengambil kesimpulan, itu tas Kyuhyun. Hangeng menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

" Kau ingin ganti pakaian Kyu? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ma-" kalimat Hangeng terhenti disitu, matanya melebar saat Kyuhyun menarik sebuah benda untuk keluar dari tas tersebut.

" Kyu . . ." Hangeng menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun was-was. Dia tahu pasti apa yang tengah digenggam oleh anak itu. Kyuhyun diam, ia menatap tangan kanannya yang tengah menggengggam sebuah pisau lipat. Dia menyelipkan benda seperti itu dalam tas karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari dulu. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, anak itu sedang dalam kondisi psikis yang buruk. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Sementara kyuhyun terdiam, Hangeng bergerak cepat untuk menekan tombol merah di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Berharap Siwon beserta beberapa perawat akan segera datang.

" Kyu . . . itu berbahaya . . . Letakkan pisau itu sekarang juga Kyu . . . " mata Hangeng tidak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu tidak ingin bertindak gegabah.

" Katanya….kalau…aku…mati…itu…jauh…lebih…baik…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hangeng. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng justru menatapnya cemas dan bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata 'jangan' berkali-kali.

"Mian-"

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

Kibum keluar dari mobilnya, dia menghela nafas saat memandang rumah megah dihadapannya. Bahkan hanya dengan memandang rumah itu dari luar, siapapun dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang ada disana. Berbeda dengan tiga bulan yang lalu, siapapun yang memandang rumah itu pasti akan merasa nyaman dan hangat. Kibum tersenyum sekilas mengingat bagaimana keadaan keluarganya dulu. Tawa, canda, suara teriakan Jung Soo yang kesal, kegaduhan Kibum saat mengejar Kyuhyun, bahkan suara Kyuhyun yang merengek manja-pun terngiang ditelinganya. Dia benar-benar merindukan semua hal itu.

" Jung Soo-hyung . . . Aku merindukanmu hyung . . ." Kibum menatap langit, awan hitam menyambut pemandangan matanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kibum segera masuk ke rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, Yesung-hyung atau orang-orang yang ditugaskannya untuk membersihkan rumah lupa menutupnya dengan benar . . ." gumam Kibum sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Kibun mendorong pelan pintu kayu dihadapannya, dia menyerngit heran saat merasakan beberapa pergerakan aneh di sekitarnya.

" Umma? Kau kah itu?" ujar Kibum tenang. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut rumah, dia sadar beberapa perabotan sudah tak ada lagi. Bahkan foto keluarganya juga sudah hilang, ikut dibersihkan dan dibuang.

Hening.

"Umma?" Kibum kembali terheran saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang dilantai atas, segera saja anak itu menuju kesana. Sedikit terburu-buru dia mengikuti bayangan orang tersebut, keadaan rumah memang gelap karena lampu tak dinyalakan dan juga jendela tak satupun yang dibuka. Bayangan orang tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Jung Soo. Kibum memperlambat langkah kakinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya heran. Selama ini Ibu-nya selalu menghindari kamar kakak-nya karena hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Tapi sekarang? Ibunya masuk kesana? Baiklah, Kibum mulai ragu kalau itu Ibunya.

" Siapa di dalam? Umma? Apa Umma yang ada di dalam?" Kibum menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dihadapannya. Sedikit membuka celah, dia mencoba mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar.

Gelap. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilihat Kibum. Baiklah, dia mulai takut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak remaja berusia 18tahun yang masih memiliki rasa cemas dan bisa ketakutan. Kibum menelan ludah kelu. Sedikit memberanikan diri, dia mendorong pintu pelan.

Criieet

Derit pintu bahkan terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. Dalam kamar yang gelap itu, Kibum dapat menangkap sosok seorang namja tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

" Siapa kau?" tanya kibum tajam. Ayolah, haruskah dia bersikap sopan? Ini rumahnya dan menurutnya orang itu sudah masuk sembarangan ke rumahnya.

" Ah, Cho Kibum . . . Kau sudah pulang ternyata . . . Baguslah . . ." orang itu membalik tubuhnya. Kibum mengerutkan dahi, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi Kibum yakin kalau orang itu seumuran dengan Appa-nya.

" Apa aku mengenalmu ahjusshi?" tanya Kibum heran.

" Hmm, kurasa tidak. Tapi, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik . . ." ujar namja itu santai. Kibum hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kau pasti sangat mengenal keluargaku sampai-sampai berani masuk ke rumah ini tanpa izin . . ." Kibum menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Namja dihadapannya balas dengan tatapan yang sama namun terselip sebuah seringaian disana.

" Ya, mungkin aku lancang tapi . . . aku benar-benar sangat mengenalmu Cho Kibum . . ."

" Jangan bercanda ahjusshi, sebaiknya ahjusshi pergi sekarang atau aku akan memanggil poli-"

" Cho Jung Soo . . . ah, haruskah aku memanggilnya Park Jung Soo? Bagaimana menurutmu?" namja itu menyeringai saat tubuh Kibum menegang karena terkejut.

" Ap..apa maksudmu ahjusshi? Aku tidak mengerti, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!" Kibum menggeram saat namja tua dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kalau kau dan Jung Soo itu bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, apakah adik sial-mu itu tahu?"

" Yak! Apa hak-mu mengatai adik-ku seperti itu! Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?!" Kibum marah, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

" Cih, jangan berpura-pura . . . Aku tahu, hati-mu itu masih sangat marah bukan? Kau masih belum bisa menerima kematian hyung-mu!" namja itu kembali tersenyum menang saat raut wajah Kibum berubah. Dia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan kembali terkekeh saat Kibum mundur beberapa langkah, menghindarinya.

" Kau bukan orang baik . . ." ujar Kibum datar. Nada suaranya memang terdengar tenang tapi tersimpan keraguan disana dan lagi-lagi orang dihadapannya mengetahui hal itu.

" Coba kau pikirkan Kibum-ah, siapa yang menyebabkan keluargamu berantakan seperti ini hm? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ad-"

" CUKUP! Kau banyak bicara ahjusshi . . ." Kibum mendesis kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

" Kau pikir karena siapa semua ini terjadi? Adikmu itu pembawa sial! Dia pembunuh! Kau pikir karena siapa Jung Soo meninggal? Karena siapa Appa-mu mencoba bunuh diri? Karena siapa Umma-mu sekarang menghilang? Aigoo…aigoo…Kau masih ingin menyangkal kalau jauh di dalam hatimu, kau sangat membencinya!" namja itu menyeringai saat Kibum tertegun, seolah memikirkan kata-katanya.

' Mudah sekali mempengaruhinya' batin namja itu senang.

" Kau mencurigakan . . ." Kibum menatap namja itu sangsi. Detik berikutnya, anak itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan bersiap menelpon seseorang.

TAP.

Kibum terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditepis sehingga handphone ditangannya terjatuh dengan keras. Namja dihadapannya tampak geram dan marah. Walaupun gelap, Kibum sadar kalau situasinya saat ini berbahaya.

" Aku telah berusaha berbicara dengan lembut, tapi jika kau ingin bermain kasar . . . Baiklah . . ."

Plak.

" Arrgghhh!" anak berusia 18tahun itu meringis sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia ditampar begitu keras. Ayolah, kedua orangtuanya bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Kibum gemetar, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan dia yakin kalau sudut bibirnya kini mengeluarkan darah. Susah payah dia mencoba berdiri dan ingin lari dari sana. Namun . . .

Ceklek. Pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci dari luar. Oh, sepertinya namja tua dihadapannya ini tidak berkerja sendirian. Kibum menghela nafas, dia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

" Kau tahu? Aku membenci keluargamu! Adikmu! Appa-mu! Umma-mu! Aku membenci kalian!"

Plak.

Plak.

Plak.

"ssshhhhssh" Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat saat tamparan itu bertubi-tubi mendarat di pipinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak. Dia berfikir kalau namja dihadapannya ini mungkin sudah gila atau kejiwaannya terganggu.

" Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin membunuh adikmu!"

Plak.

Plak.

Bugh.

" Aaarrrggh HENTIKAN! Hah…hahh…" Kibum terengah, dia menatap namja dihadapannya marah. Sementara namja itu terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Detik berikutnya, namja itu justru tersenyum.

" Kalian sama, kau dan adikmu itu sama. Sama-sama suka berteriak. Cih, dengar! Apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh lalu dihukum mati! Aku tidak perduli!" namja itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, berniat memukul Kibum kembali. Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat rasa sakit menyapa ulu hatinya dan pukulan itu juga membuatnya terbanting ke dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sangat sakit sekali . . .

" Appa…Umma…Hyung…Kyu…" gumamam Kibum membuat namja dihadapannya menyeringai.

" Kau akan berguna untukku . . ." ujar namja itu. Tubuh Kibum yang sudah lemas semakin lemas saat ada orang yang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sepertinya telah diberi obat bius. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba sadar, akhirnya semuanya tetap berubah GELAP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyoto, Jepang**

" Ne Appa, aku akan ke Korea sore ini. Terlalu lama jika menunggu besok, lagi pula aku dengar ternyata Umma justru berangkat siang ini bukan besok . . ." Leeteuk menghela nafas saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi, semua hal membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

' Hah . . . kau harus menjaga adikmu itu Star, Appa dan Umma akan menyusul kalian . . .' suara berat diseberang sana juga membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir.

" Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Korea sehingga Appa dan Umma juga harus datang?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang.

' Hm, Ne . . . Kau akan tahu besok, sebaiknya hubungi Umma-mu begitu kalian tiba di Seoul . . .' Tuan Park berujar tegas, Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena itu.

" Ne, Appa . . . Tapi, apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Setidaknya, beri tahu aku sesuatu . . ." rengek Leeteuk, ah sikap kekanakannya kembali.

' Anni, cukup fokus untuk berangkat sore ini dan kita bertemu di Seoul. Baiklah, Appa harus bersiap-siap juga . . . Jaga diri kalian, ne? Jaga adikmu . . .'

" Arraseo . . ."

PIP.

" Haaahh" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia memandang langit kota Kyoto dari jendela kamarnya, langit masih tampak mendung walau hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan tatapan matanya beralih pada sang adik yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besar miliknya. Adiknya itu tertidur karena lelah menangis, Leeteuk tersenyum saat menatap wajah polos Donghae. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak percaya kalau anak 18tahun inilah yang tadi menceramahinya panjang lebar. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae, mengelus bahu adiknya itu lembut.

" Dari mana kau belajar bicara seperti itu Hae-ah? Kau tahu? Hyung sangat menyayangimu Hae . . ." ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan tulus yang diberikan Leeteuk di kening adiknya itu. Tanpa mereka tahu, bagaimana takdir akan mempermainkan mereka nanti . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan UC . . . Sungguh maafkan UC T.T**

**Sebenarnya UC pengen banget update cepat tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Boleh cerita? UN UC emang udah selesai tanggal 16 kemarin, tapi setelah itu langsung sibuk deh karena tgl 20 udah perpisahan. Kerena itu UC sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk itu padahal lagi sakit juga. Nah, giliran perpisahan udah selesai . . . Sakitnya UC nambah-nambah aja, malahan semalam cuma bisa terbaring seharian ditempat tidur . . . Sepertinya, UC harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatan mulai sekarang T.T**

**Baiklah, Cuma itu yang mau UC ceritakan. Mudah-mudahan reader dapat memaklumi dan memaafkan UC. Haaahh semoga reader gak marah ya?**

Gumawo buat dukungan, kesediaan(?) membaca, kesediaan(?) me-review juga terimakasih atas Doa-doa yang telah diberikan untuk UC :* UC sayaaang kaliaaaan :* :* :* Terus dukung UC yaa? Dukungan reader jugalah yang nantinya menentukan apakah cerita harus dilanjut atau tidak XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Beloved Reader :**

**Desviana407** : UN-nya lancar chingu, tapi yaaah tinggal nunggu hasilnya keluar deh . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, mainhae kalau telat T.T

**lianpangestu** : Mianhae UC baru lanjut sekarang eonni T.T ada banyak hal yang menghalangi UC untuk update cepat, jeongmal Mianhae T.T

**Rini11888** : Maafkan UC karena memutuskan kalau Jung Soo-nya beneran meninggal T.T yaaah maaf kalau updatenya juga lama . . . Doa-in terus ya supaya nilai UN UC bagus-bagus XD

** .vikink** : Selamat datang . . . Terimakasih sudah mengusahakan untuk review ^^ ini udah UC lanjut, maaf telat . . .

**sfsclouds** : Bukan kok chingu, bukan untuk pura-pura jadi Jung Soo kok. Tenang aja chingu, ini chapter Kyu-nya muncul kok . . . Mianhae kalau UC telat update . . . Semoga masih bersedia membaca hingga akhir nantinya . . .

**meimeimayra** : Gumawo udah nungguin, UC minta maaf karena telat update T.T

**phiexphiexnophiex** : Mianhae UC gak lanjut asap T.T UC benar-benar minta maaf ne? ini udah UC lanjut dan semoga berkenan(?)

**Nurul** : Bukan perasaan chingu aja kok, perasaan UC juga kok kalau chapter kemaren pendek^^ Mianhae ne? UC juga telat updatenya . . .

**Guest** : Ini udah UC lanjut^^ Semoga nilai UN kita memuaskan yaaa

**Kiki** : Iyaa mulai terungkap ya? Hehehe semoga aja ya nilai UN UC memuaskan, Gumawo XD

**Ex** : UC belum tahu ini akan jadi berapa chapter nantinya . . . Gumawo udah review ne? terus dukung UC^^

**Dewiangel** : Mianhae kali ini update-nya super telat . . . UC minta maaf ne? lain kali diusahain gak setelat ini. Gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**Wanda** : Iyaaa, sabar itu berbuah kemanisan(?) #apadeh# kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah dukung UC, iya semoga aja UN UC nilainya bagus^^

**Awaelfkyu13** : Chingu benar, sepertinya Kyu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam penderitaan XD Ini udah UC lanjut, mianhae telat benget updatenya . . . Iya, syukurlah UN-nya berjalan lancer kok . . . tinggal menunggu hasilnya^^

**cuttiekyu** : Seperti yang UC katakan, sepertinya Kyu memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita dalam dunia Fanfic XD

**evilpumpkin** : Mianhae chapter kemaren pendek, ini udah UC lanjutin^^ Gumawo udah semangatin UC . . .

**SuJuELF** : Mianhae UC baru bisa update-nya sekarang . . . Gumawo udah ngikutin ceritanya ^^

**Ciput** : Ini udah UC lanjut ^^ Gumawo . . .

: Udah UC lanjut chingu^^ Mian telat banget . . .

**Dianti Lestari** : Hehehe UC gak nyangka kalau ada juga yang bisa uC buat nangis XD kkkk~ Mianhae UC baru update sekarang, jeongmal mianhae . . . Gumawo udah bersedia menunggu dan membaca cerita UC ^^

**gyu1315** : Iya nih, tu ahjusshi jahat banget . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**vila13kyuvil** : Jangan ngebut-ngebut chingu, ntar nabrak XD kkkk~ Gumawo udah mau baca cerita UC ne? Mianhae UC baru update sekarang^^ Mianhae udah buat chingu nangis XD

**gnagyu** : Huaaa chingu kayaknya salah paham deh, bukan Hangeng tapi Han-ahjusshi^^

**sparkyumihenecia** : Eh? Iyaya? Masak sih Heechul jadi tokoh jahat terus? Kkkk~ tapi tenang aja, disini Oppa baik kok^^ Semangat ya buat kamu juga^^ Semoga sukses . . .

**marina3424** : Cup cup cup jangan nangis chingu XD Mianhae UC telat update-nya T.T

**chairun** : Ini udah UC lanjut . . . Gumawo buat semangatnya^^

**krismi** : Huaaaa UC khawatir nih gara-gara update UC yang kelamaan jadinya chingu lupa ceritanya T.T jangan lu oa yaaa?^^

**Hyunki2204** : Gumawo buat doa dan juga semangatnyaaa^^ Ini udah UC lanjut, mianhae kalau update UC telat T.T

**d5** : Huaaaa jeongmal mianhae kalau chapter kemaren namanya gak UC sebutin, mianhae chapter kemaren Kyu-nya gak ada . . . Ini udah UC lanjut^^ semoga berkenan(?) XD

**vha chandra** : Hmmm happy ending gak yaaaa? Kkkk~ Kita tunggu sama-sama aja chingu kedepannya^^ Oiya, UC bukan uas tapi UN, kkkk~ XD

**bella** : Ini UC udah lanjut, gumawo udah semangatin^^

**meotmeot** : Iyaa gak bunuh diri kok, semoga cepat ditangkap si Culpritnya(?) kkkk~ Ini UC lanjut, semoga berkenan(?)^^

**erka** : Mianhae Kyu gak muncul kemarin, semoga chapter ini mengobatinyaaa^^

**TeuKyu** : Hehehehe XD Chingu tertipu yaaa^^ Ini baru UC lanjut, mianhae telat T.T

**Onchakyu **: Iyaaa semoga Kyu sembuh^^ Gumawo udah baca^^

**Choyeonrin **: Mianhae mengecewakan karena UC gak update kilat, semoga chapter ini berkenan(?)^^

**dyayudya** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjut, semoga masih seru yaaa . . . Gumawo udah semangatin UC^^

**septia **: Selamat dataaaaaaang XD Gak apa-apa kok baru review, UC senang karena chingu gak jadi silent reader kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca, semoga chapter ini juga masih berniat baca dan review . . .

**lail's **: Gak apa-apa kok baru review^^ yang jelas gak jadi Silent reader kkkk~ Gumawo^^ Ini udah UC update, mian kalau telat . . .

**kyukyu **: Penderitaan Kyu bakalan berakhir kok, mungkin, kkkk~ XD Ini udah UC update, selamat menikmati(?)

**diahretno**: Selamat datang ne? Gumawo udah membaca Fanfic UC dan berkenan . . . Ini udah UC lanjut, UC harap reader gak bakalan lupa sama cerita UC T.T Jeongmal Gumawo~ Semoga kita bertemu lagi XD

**ys824** : Iyaa ini udah UC lanjutkan XD

**Nisa** : Semoga chapter ini memuaskan(?) atau malah buat geram(?) kkkk~ XD Gumawo udah baca dan review ne?

UC minta maaf kalau ada yang belum UC sebutin namanya di chapter ini . . . UC juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini banyak Typo(s) yaaa . . . Jeongmal Gumawo, SarangKyu~

.

.

.

Gumawo . . . Doa-in juga supaya nilai UN UC bagus, yayaaya?

**Review, ne?**

**Please, jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat UC tidak bersemangat dan imajinasi UC menurun kadarnya(?) XD**

**Daaaa~**

**Love Love Love^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Is Well, Saeng**

Author : Star12UC

Main Cast : SJ Member and other(Find with your self, please . . . )

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Namun, bolehkah saya memiliki Kyuhyun? XD *bawakaburKyu

Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt(?), Drama(?)

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), alur agak berbelit, membutuhkan pemahaman(?) yang tinggi -_- namun saya rasa mudah ditebak jika sudah paham(?) XD kkkkk~

Summary : Saat rasa benci itu menghapuskan kelembutan, sepertinya kejujuran bisa mengembalikannya . . . Atau malah akan memperburuk keadaan? Disaat bantuan datang, siapa yang tahu itu akan jadi awal kisah yang baru nantinya . . .

( Baca aja deh, gak bisa buat summary :p )

**NB : Kalimat yang di 'BOLD' itu tandanya percakapan dengan bahasa Jepang ya Chingu^^ UC gak begitu tahu bahasa Jepang dan karena itu UC memutuskan untuk menulis seperti biasa saja^^ Mohon maklumi keterbatasan UC yaa^^**

**Oiya, kemarin ada yang nanyain UC, yang benarnya 'Menyerngit' atau 'Mengernyit' . . . Dan setelah UC cari tahu XD ternyata yang benar itu 'Mengernyit' kkkk~ Mianhae karena UC udah salah yaa, mohon maafkan UC^^ Jika di Chapter ini masih nemu kata 'Menyerngit' tolong maklumi yaa, UC agak sempat ngedit atau baca ulangnya^^ jika di Chapter depan kata itu digunakan, UC akan memperbaikinya XD kkkk~ Mianhae . . . Terimakasih kepada '****Evilkyu Vee****' yang sudah menyadarkan(?)^^**

**Selamat datang untuk reader baru dan terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir kesini^^ Terus tinggalkan jejak ne? UC sangat menghargai dan menyayangi reader semuaaaa :* :* :* Gumawo~**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 9

Hujan yang turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu membuat keadaan kota Seoul begitu dingin. Derasnya hujan memaksa orang-orang untuk berteduh. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang memilih singgah di CV untuk sekedar menikmati minuman hangat. Hujan membuat orang-orang tampak malas-malasan, apalagi kedaan hari yang semakin sore menambah kesan santai bagi mereka yang telah terlepas dari beberapa kesibukan. Namun, di sebuah bandara . . . seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak teruru-buru menyeret kopernya dan menghentikan taxi. Yeoja itu tampak sibuk dengan handphone yang setia berada ditelinganya. Setelah memastikan sang supir memasukkan kopernya dengan benar, dia pun segera memerintahkan sopir tersebut menuju sebuah tempat, Seoul Hospital.

" Yesung-ah . . . ahjumma sudah dalam perjalan kesana. Jebal, tolong jaga Kyuhyun dan ahjusshi-mu dengan baik . . . Ahjumma mohon . . ." yeoja itu meremas jubah coklatnya cemas. Dia mendapat kabar buruk mengenai keluarganya dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya seperti orang yang kebingungan sekarang.

' Ahjumma, tenanglah . . . Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun juga sedang ditangani oleh seorang dokter sekarang . . . Aku juga sedang menuju kamar ahjusshi saat ini, ku rasa ahjumma perlu bicara dengan ahjusshi . . .' suara namja diseberang telepon membuat kecemasan yeoja tersebut semakin bertambah.

" Kau meninggalkan Kyu? Yaahh Kim Jong Woon!" yeoja itu reflek meninggikan suaranya. Dan sepertinya orang diseberang telepon juga sedikit terkejut.

' Anniyo, ahjumma . . . Ada dokter yang sedang memeriksanya lagi pula Changmin dan Hyukjae ada disana menunggunya. Ahjumma sebaiknya jangan datang dalam keadaan panik, itu akan memperburuk keadaan . . .' Yesung berujar tenang. Terdengar jelas olehnya orang diseberang telepon menghela nafas.

" Ahjumma takut . . . Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit lagi, ini membuatku sangat merasa buruk . . . Seharusnya aku tidak pergi….hiks…." yeoja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tetap saja air matanya mendesak ingin keluar.

'Ahjumma, jebal jangan menangis . . . Aigoo, aku sudah sampai di depan kamar ahjusshi, haruskah aku masuk? Ahjumma harus bicara dengannya, apa ahjumma tidak mengkhawatirkannya? . . . Ah, Siwonnie bersamanya saat ini . . .' ujar Yesung menjelaskan. Sepertinya namja itu tengah mengintip sekarang.

" Ahjumma akan langsung menemuinya nanti. Kembalilah melihat Kyu, ahjumma tenang jika Siwon ada disana bersama ahjusshi-mu . . . Sepertinya mereka sedang bercerita tentang hal itu sekarang . . ." perkataan Hyera-yeoja itu- sukses membuat Yesung menyerngit heran.

'Cerita apa ahjumma? Hal apa yang ahjumma maksud? Ada sesuatu yang ahjumma sembunyikan lagi? Aku sudah cukup terkejut saat tahu ahjumma dulu sempat menikah dan punya anak kembar dan salah satunya Jung Soo. Jangan buat aku kembali terkejut sekarang . . . Apa itu? Cerita apa?' suara Yesung yang terkesan memaksa membuat Hyera merutuki kalimatnya barusan. Bagaimanapun juga, Yesung memang harus tahu. Tapi, bercerita lewat telepon dan dalam keadaan seperti ini juga tidak mungkin. Jadi, keputusannya adalah . . .

" Kita bertemu di rumah sakit, ahjumma akan menceritakan semuanya"

PIP. Sambungan telepon di putuskan begitu saja. Nyonya Cho menghela nafas dan menatap ponselnya lama. Dia sangat berharap seseorang segera menghubunginya saat ini . . .

.

.

.

**At Seoul Hospital**

' Kita bertemu di rumah sakit, ahjumma akan menceritakan semuanya'

PIP,

" Eh? Mwo? Yak! Yeoboseo? Yeoboseo? Ahjumma?!" Yesung menatap layar handphone-nya kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah sangat penasaran dan sekarang sambungan telepon malah di putuskan secara sepihak.

Yesung menghela nafas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas dan segera menyimpan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celananya. Namja itu berbalik, berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Cho yang tadi telihat tengah berbicara dengan Siwon. Keadaan namja paruh baya itu sudah terlihat sangat baik dari sebelumnya. Baru saja tangan Yesung memutar knop pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang juga membukanya dari dalam. Hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut.

" Ah, Yesung-hyung! Kau disini? Aisshh! Cepat ikut aku!" Siwon, dia-lah pelaku pembukaan pintu tersebut. Dokter muda itu berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya heran. Detik berikutnya, mata Yesung melebar saat paham maksud Siwon untuk 'mengikutinya'.

" Kyuhyun!" panic Yesung dan ikut berlari menyusul Siwon.

.

.

.

" Kyu . . . itu berbahaya . . . Letakkan pisau itu sekarang juga Kyu . . . " mata Hangeng tidak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dokter muda itu tidak ingin bertindak gegabah.

" Katanya….kalau…aku…mati…itu…jauh…lebih…baik…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hangeng. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Hangeng justru menatapnya cemas dan bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata 'jangan' berkali-kali.

"Mian-"

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

" HENTIKAN!"

TRAK.

Pisau itu terjatuh begitu saja dilantai. Suara teriakan yang sangat keras membuat anak berumur 17tahun itu sangat terkejut hingga reflek melepas pegangannya pada pisau yang ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun secara spontan menyeret tubuhnya menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pisau yang kini tergeletak dihadapannya. Sepertinya anak itu baru sadar kalau tadi dia sempat berfikiran bodoh. Hangeng juga sangat terkejut, dia menatap anak yang baru saja berteriak itu. Seingat Hangeng, anak itu bernama Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun. Disamping Changmin juga berdiri Hyukjae yang menatap mereka cemas. Kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Hangeng. Dokter muda itu mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh anak itu ke dinding, mengunci pergerakannya. Mengantisipasi jika anak ini kembali berpikiran nekat.

" Kyu? Lihat aku! Hei! Lihat aku!" Hangeng berujar cemas. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat dan tubuhnya begitu kaku. Kyuhyun menatap takut pada pisau yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Matanya kemudian bergerak gelisah menatap Changmin yang kini memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot terduduk dan dia meremas kedua tangannya takut.

" Chang…min….aaa..ak..ku…aa…ku…." bibirnya bahkan tampak begitu kaku dan mulai membiru. Hangeng bersusah payah menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksa anak itu untuk menatapnya. Bahkan kulit wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat dingin.

" Gwenchana . . . Gwenchana . . . tak apa, tenanglah . . ." Hangeng menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, setidaknya itulah yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat dia percaya. Hangeng kembali menatap Changmin yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, anak itu terlihat . . . kecewa? Mungkin.

' Kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu Kyu . . . Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?' batin Hangeng dalam hati. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara lagi setelahnya, hanya desisan nafas Kyuhyun yang masih memburu yang terdengar. Mereka diam diposisi masing-masing. Hangeng yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun, juga Changmin dan Hyukjae yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah berdiri dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang Hangeng tunggu pun datang.

" Hah…hah…hah…" Siwon dan Yesung terengah-engah memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun, diikuti beberapa perawat dibelakang mereka. Suasana kamar mendadak hening, bahkan Siwon dan Yesung terlihat menahan nafas mereka yang memburu saat menyadari suasana yang begitu serius.

" Gege . . . Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon menghampiri Hangeng dan bertanya dengan suara rendah. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dalam pelukan Hangeng. Sesaat kemudian Siwon tersenyum miris karena melihat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah. Setelah aksi mengamuk yang juga membuat infusnya lepas dan telapak tangannya robek, sekarang dia mengulanginya lagi namun di tangan yang berbeda.

" Hanya sedikit masalah, sudah . . . Tak apa, biarkan dia beristirahat . . ." Hangeng menatap Siwon sekilas kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Siwon. Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali terluka.

" Sepertinya aku harus memasang infus untuk ketiga kalinya untukmu Kyu . . ." ujar Siwon sedikit tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" Atau . . . Aku tidak akan memasangnya jika kau mau makan, bagaimana?" tawar Siwon kemudian. Yesung ikut mendekat dan berjongkok, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap mereka bergantian.

" Aaa…ku…tidak mau diinfus lagi hyung . . ." Kyuhyun menatap mereka takut-takut saat mengatakan hal itu. Semua yang mendengar dan melihatnya tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun sudah mau bicara sekarang. Setidaknya semua sudah lebih baik bukan? Semuanya? Benarkah? Entahlah . . .

" Apa maksudmu hyung?! Kau bercanda heh?" Siwon menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Saat ini dia, Heechul dan juga Hangeng tengah berada di ruang pribadi Siwon.

" Yak! Apa aku akan bercanda disaat seperti ini? Aku masih menunggu laporan dari Jungmo, dia sedang mencari jejak mobil yang membawa Kibum. Kau harus diam, semakin banyak yang tahu maka akan semakin membuatku sulit bergerak. Aku tak suka tekanan . . ." Heechul melipat tangannya angkuh, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau saat ini otaknya tengah berfikir keras.

" Mwo? Bagaimana jika keluarganya bertanya-tanya kemana dia pergi?" tanya Siwon was-was. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencemaskan Kibum. Siwon tidak pernah berfikir ada orang yang akan bertindak sejauh ini, penculikan? Ayolah . . . ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

" Hannie, apa kau tidak mengenal Han Jihsun? Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan ternyata dia juga seorang psikiater sama sepertimu . . ." Heechul menatap Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon dan Heechul bergantian. Sementara Siwon menggeram karena diacuhkan.

" Han Jihsun? Dia psikiater? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya . . ." ujar Hangeng pasti. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tampak kembali berfikir. Namja cantik namun juga tampan itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian bergumam sendiri.

" Ada apa hyung? Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sebaiknya kau katakan agar kami bisa membantu . . ." lirih Siwon yang mulai jenuh memperhatikan Heechul yang seperti itu.

" Aku memeriksa CCTV yang ada di sekitar kamar Kyuhyun juga Tuan Cho. Ada beberapa orang yang membuatku curiga karena beberapa kali bolak-balik mengintai disekitar kamar Kyuhyun juga Tuan Cho. Tapi hanya kamar Kyuhyun yang benar-benar diawasi. Aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau pelaku semua ini memang Tuan Han Jihsun karena dari ceritamu dia seperti menaruh dendam pada Kyuhyun dan itu artinya incarannya benar-benar Kyuhyun . . . Ah, bahkan salah satu dari orang yang aku curigai itu juga menemui Kyuhyun . . ." jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

" Mwo? Menemui Kyuhyun?" Siwon menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Heechul serius. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia bingung.

" Kau tidak tahu? Aku lihat disana sebelumnya kau yang berada di kamar itu bersama seorang namja. Setelahnya namja itu keluar dan kau juga keluar beberapa saat kemudian karena menerima telepon. Nah, setelahnya seorang namja bertopi masuk dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya melihat sampai disana, kau tidak tahu ada yang menemui Kyuhyun? Ku pikir kau tahu, dia masuk benar-benar bertepatan setelah kau keluar . . ." Heechul ikut menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan melamparkan tatapan sangsi pada Siwon.

" Ah, kurasa namja yang kau lihat bersamaku saat itu adalah Yesung-hyung, keponakan Tuan Cho. Dan juga! Seharusnya kau melihat rekaman itu sampai akhir hyung! Kau tahu? Setelah aku kembali, Kyuhyun seperti orang kerasukan. Dia menatap kami semua seperti seseorang yang bisa mengancam nyawanya. Aku sampai harus menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang. Kami pikir semua baik-baik saja, tapi setelah dia kembali bangun justru kami baru tahu kalau keadaannya tidak lagi baik karena dia hanya bisa diam juga menangis tanpa suara. Selanjutnya, yang aku ketahui dari Cho-ahjusshi adalah dia yang sama sekali tidak pernah bunuh diri, seseorang benar-benar merencanakan kekacauan ini . . . Karena itulah aku memintamu juga Hangeng-gege datang. Dan sekarang apa? Kibum juga menghilang . . . haaah seseorang harus segera menyelesaikan ini . . ." Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terlalu cepat menganggap semua hal selesai, kenyataannya? Semuanya bertambah rumit sekarang.

" Tunggu dulu, dia menemui Kyuhyun kan? Wah, kau benar-benar bisa menganggap pelaku semua ini adalah Tuan Han Jihsun, Heenim-ah . . ." ujar Hengeng tenang, Heechul menatapnya heran.

" Wae? Tak ada bukti untuk itu, dari CCTV juga aku tak dapat melihat wajah pelakunya . . ." sergah Heechul cepat. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng dan merebut keleng minuman yang ada di tangannya Hangeng. Namja berdarah Cina itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terkesan kasar, spontan dan juga acuh pada semua orang dan bahkan padanya. Tapi ketehuilah, namja itu punya cara lain untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya sangat perduli pada orang disekitarnya.

" Itu hanya kesimpulanku . . . Trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun itu diakibatkan oleh tekanan Heenim-ah . . . Kau bilang dia seorang Psikiater bukan? Hanya seorang Psikiater yang mempunyai keahlian untuk dapat masuk ke dalam pikiran seseorang. Mempengaruhi orang tersebut dan bahkan merusak keadaan jiwa seseorang. Keahlian itu sepertinya disalah gunakan olehnya . . ." tanggap Hangeng, Heechul tampak berfikir setelahnya. Kemudian berdiri dengan terburu-buru saat merasakan handphone di jubahnya bergetar.

" Jungmo!" seru Heechul semangat. Lihatlah, wajah seriusnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi kelegaan yang tak belangsung lama karena setelahnya dia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi dingin khas Kim HeeChul. Hangeng yang menyadari hal itu hanya mengulum senyum. Sementara itu Siwon menatap was-was ke arah Heechul yang bersiap mengangkat telepon.

" Yak! Keahlianmu berkurang eoh? Kenapa lama sekali? Jadi, kemana mereka membawanya?"

.

.

.

" Ahjumma akan menemui ahjusshi-mu dulu, jangan katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau ahjumma sudah datang ne? Ahjumma ingin menemuinya bersama seseorang nanti . . ." Nyonya Cho berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Yesung langsung menemuinya dan menuntut penjelasan mengenai banyak hal darinya. Dan saat ini dia berniat untuk menemui suaminya terlebih dahulu. Yesung hanya mengangguk, sejak tadi dia hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Terlalu shock dan juga bingung, itulah yang di rasakan Yesung saat ini. Ya, dia sudah tahu semua ceritanya, mengenai Tuan Cho yang tidak bunuh diri dan juga keberadaan seseorang yang tengah mengancam keselamatan keluarga pamannya itu.

" Ahjumma yakin kalau kembaran Jung Soo akan datang?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya. Sedari tadi otaknya terus saja berfantasi liar memikirkan adegan-adegan drama atau action yang sepertinya sejalan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga Sang paman.

" Kau tidak sedang berfikir macam-macamkan? Tenang saja, Wonnie sudah menyewa seseorang untuk menyelidiki semua hal ini . . . Jangan terlalu khawatir, kau juga bilang kalau keadaan Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik bukan? Ahjumma sedikit tenang sekarang, ternyata masih banyak orang yang perduli pada Kyunnie kami . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum. Yesung menghela nafas dan mengangakat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya ditekuknya. Namja yang berstatus sebagai seorang guru itu menyerngit saat melihat Siwon, Hangeng dan seorang yang tidak dikenalnya tampak berlari kecil kea rah mereka.

" Ahjumma, syukurlah ahjumma sudah datang . . ." Siwon yang terlebih dahulu tiba langsung memeluk Nyonya Cho dengan perasaan lega. Nyonya Cho tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sekilas itu.

" Kau banyak membantu Wonnie . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho dan menatap heran dua namja yang masih sedikit terengah-engah dibelakang Siwon.

" Ahjumma, ini Tan Hangeng, Psikiater yang menangani Kyuhyun. Dan ini Kim HeeChul, dia . . ." Siwon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap Yesung penuh arti. Nyonya Cho tersenyum mengerti.

" Tak apa, Yesungie sudah tahu semuanya . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho dan menepuk bahu Yesung sekilas.

" Benarkah? Baguslah . . . Dia Kim HeeChul, agen mata-mata sekaligus polisi yang aku minta untuk menangani kasus ini . . . Dan . . . Yesung hyung, ikutlah dengan kami . . ." Siwon menatap Yesung pasti sementara yang ditatap mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

Cling. Heechul cepat merogoh handphonenya saat benda persegi itu berdering singkat tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

" Bravo! Dia mendapatkannya! Kita harus cepat Wonnie, tak ada banyak waktu . . . Aku dan Hannie akan ke bawah duluan, cepatlah! Dan juga, bawa mobilmu sendiri . . ." Heechul dan Hangeng membungkuk singkat pada Nyonya Cho dan setelahnya kembali berlari kecil keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sementara itu, Nyonya Cho dan juga Yesung menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya.

" Kibummie . . . Han ahjusshi, dia menculiknya . . ." ujar Siwon singkat. Mata Nyonya Cho dan Yesung melebar mendengarnya.

" Mwo? Yak! Wonnie, jangan bercanda seperti ini . . . Ini keterlaluan . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho frustasi, dia mencengkram bahu Siwon kuat. Siwon menggeleng dengan ekspresi serius, menandakan kalau dia tidak sedang bercanda. Nyonya Cho terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yesung masih diam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, jika dia punya penyakit jantung, mungkin saja namja itu sudah masuk ICU sejak tadi karena serangan jantung bertubi-tubi.

" Ahjumma, dengarkan aku . . . Kibum akan baik-baik saja karena kita bisa percaya pada Heechul-hyung, jadi aku minta ahjumma bersikap biasa dan jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu mengenai hal ini. Anak itu baru saja mengalami kondisi psikis yang buruk dan sedikit pancingan saja dia bisa hilang arah kembali. Aku berjanji akan membawa Kibum kembali, jadi ahjumma harus bersikap biasa, ne? Berjanjilah . . . Dan juga, temui ahjusshi terlebih dahulu karena ahjumma harus menjelaskan perihal kepergian ahjumma padanya, dia sempat mengira ahjumma kabur darinya . . . Aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa perawat berjaga disekitar kamar ahjusshi dan juga Kyuhyun, ahjumma tak perlu khawatir . . ." Siwon berujar panjang lebar, dia harus bertindak cepat. Dokter muda itu menggenggam tangan Nyonya Cho dan menatapnya serius, seolah mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar berjanji dan tidak akan mengecewakan yeoja itu.

" Kau harus membawanya kembali Wonnie, aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi . . ." ujar Nyonya Cho lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat tangan Siwon mengusap mata Nyonya Cho sebelum air mata itu jatuh.

" Aku berjanji, ahjumma juga harus bersikap biasa seolah tak tahu ada kejadian seperti ini . . ." Siwon berdiri dan menbantu Nyonya Cho untuk berdiri juga. Setelahnya dia menatap Yesung yang masih diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

" Hyung, kau ikut denganku . . . Ahjumma, kami pergi . . ." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tak begitu mengerti, Siwon mengabaikan hal itu dan segera menarik namja itu berlari kecil bersamanya. Nyonya Cho menghela nafas panjang, menepuk dadanya singkat untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang kini menghujamnya. Mencoba percaya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setelahnya dia melangkah pelan menuju kamar rawat suaminya.

'Jung Soo-ah . . . Maafkan Umma, semuanya jadi seperti ini . . ." gumam Nyonya Cho lirih.

.

.

.

" Kau makhluk terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal . . ." Changmin terus saja menggerutu disela-sela aktifitasnya 'menyuapi' Kyuhyun. Semantara anak itu seolah tak perduli dan fokus pada PSP di tangannya dan sesekali membuka mulut saat Changmin mengangsurkan makanan padanya.

" Yak! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?!" teriak Changmin tak sabaran karena sejak tadi diacuhkan begitu saja.

" Kau berisik Min-ah . . ." Changmin diam. Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun mengatakan dia berisik, tapi karena suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar dan terdengar serak.

" Kyu . . . Waeyo?" tanya Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang kekasih-PSP- kepada Changmin dan menatap sahabatnya itu sendu. Kali ini dia mengabaikan PSP-nya begitu saja.

" Kenapa tak ada satupun diantara kalian yang mau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

" Ah, minum dulu . . . Kau sudah kenyangkan? Aku akan meletakkan makanannya disini . . ." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sedih, sahabatnya itu kembali menghindar, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih berusaha menghindar. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja saat Changmin mengangsurkan air putih dan beberapa butir obat kepadanya. Namja pecinta game itu bahkan tak membantah atau mengeluh saat menelan obatnya.

" Iss Hyuk-hyung benar-benar tak setia kawan, seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan harus mengawasi barnya, padahalkan banyak orang yang bisa diperintahnya disana . . ." Changmin terus saja melanjutkan aksi 'menghindarnya' dan kini pura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

" Gumawo . . ." ujar Kyuhyun singkat, dia tersenyum menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Namja jangkung pecinta makanan itu kemudian menyimpan kembali handphone-nya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

" Mianhae . . . Aku bukan sahabat yang baik . . ." lirih Changmin dan menatap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian kembali tersenyum.

" Kau sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki Min-ah. Bahkan saat aku merasa dunia memusuhiku, kau satu-satunya orang yang ada disisiku dan menggenggam tanganku . . ." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, dia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu . . . Merasa kalau dunia memusuhinya . . .

" Aku punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu Kyu . . . Hal itu menyakitkan, aku saja yang mendapat donor ginjal dari Yunho-hyung merasa sangat buruk padahal dia masih ada bersamaku . . . aku tak bisa membayangkan jika harus mengatakan padamu kalau . . . kalau . . ." Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup saat Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih. Matanya menggambarkan bagaimana dia sangat terluka.

" Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya Min-ah . . . Tapi kau tak mengatakannya padaku . . . Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan sehingga semua orang harus merahasiakannya? Wae? Kenapa aku harus hidup dalam rasa belas kasihan kalian? Kenapa? Apa kalian berharap aku hidup menyedihkan seperti ini selamanya? Menjalani hidupku dengan scenario yang kalian bangun? Haruskah seperti itu? Apa dengan begitu, kalian pikir aku akan bahagia?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dan terkesan menuntut. Changmin terdiam, mendadak bibirnya kelu bahkan untuk sekedar bergumam.

" Mungkin benar, aku sebuah kesalahan . . . Aku memikirkan banyak hal, bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah ada? Mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan betapa kasihannya dirinya, tak diharapkan orang lain dan bahkan kini, dia tak mengharapkan dirinya sendiri.

" Kyu . . ."

" Jung Soo-hyung . . . Mianhae . . . Seandainya aku bisa mengembalikan ini padamu . . ." Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, memejamkan mata saat merasakan detakan jantung milik Jung Soo disana. Changmin mengusap kasar air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Dia menatap sedih sahabatnya yang kini menangis dalam diam. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dari matanya yang terpejam kuat.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport, Korea Selatan**

Dua orang namja tampan terlihat berjalan beriringan, namja yang tampak lebih tua menyeret koper besarnya sambil sesekali melirik sang adik yang berjalan uring-uringan karena mengantuk. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan seharian ini dengan tidur, bahkan dipesawatpun dia juga tidur.

" Hae, perhatikan jalanmu . . ." ujar Leeteuk-salah satu namja itu- pada namja lainnya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu hanya bergumam dan berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Udara dingin dan suara derasnya hujan langsung menyambut kedua namja itu saat mendekati pintu keluar. Leeteuk menghela nafas, dia kembali melirik Donghae yang sudah benar-benar 'sadar'. Sepertinya udara dingin dan gemuruh hujan membangunkan seluruh jiwa adiknya.

" Seharusnya dia ada disini menyambut kedatanganku . . . Haah, Moon-hyung . . . Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu saat aku kembali ke Korea . . ." gumam Leeteuk pelan, dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Sempat berharap akan melihat bulan saat kembali menginjakkan kaki di Korea, tapi ternyata cuaca tak mendukungnya.

" Hyung . . ." Donghae menatap sedih kakaknya, dia mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Leeteuk. Kehilangan satu-satunya saudara kandung yang kau miliki adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

" Hm? Ah, kita ke hotel terlebih dahulu ne? Kau harus makan dan membersihkan diri . . . Bahkan kau tak mandi tadi . . ." Donghae mendengus malas mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Namja 17tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Leeteuk terkekeh kecil karenanya. Donghae memutar matanya kesal dan memperlambat jalannya, sedikit membuat jarak dengan Leeteuk karena kesal. Anak itu terus saja menggerutu sampai ada seseorang yang menabrak kuat bahu kirinya.

Bruk.

" Arrgghh . . ." Donghae meringis kecil saat dia terduduk paksa ke lantai yang dingin, beruntung tak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya dengan cukup keras itu. Dia menyerngit saat melihat wajah orang itu, dari perawakan wajahnya sangat jelas kalau namja berpakaian serba hitam ini adalah orang Jepang.

" Ah, mainhae . . . mianhae . . . Saya sedang terburu-buru . . ." namja yang sepertinya berumur 30-an itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae, dia menunjukkan wajah menyesal. Donghae terkesiap, namja didepannya fasih berbahasa Korea.

" Ah, anniya . . . Gwenchana ahjusshi . . ." ujar Donghae dan menyambut uluran tangan namja tersebut.

" Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk langsung menghampiri adiknya itu dan memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh sang adik. Baiklah, sikap over protective-nya keluar.

" Hyung sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja . . ." ujar Donghae jengah atas sikap Leeteuk yang terkesan berlebihan.

" Mianhae, aku tak sengaja . . . Saya benar-benar terburu-buru . . ." ujar namja tadi merasa bersalah, dia menatap Donghae dan Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang aneh.

" Tak apa ahjusshi, aku baik-baik saja . . ." ulang Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Aigo, kalian berdua tampan . . ." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pundak Donghae dan mengelus singkat pipi Donghae dan tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk segera menarik Donghae untuk lebih dekat dengannya, menjauhkan jarak Donghae dan orang itu.

" Tak apa ahjusshi, anda bisa pergi sekarang . . ." ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Namja tua itu tersenyum aneh melihat sikap Leeteuk.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf . . . Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik . . ." Leeteuk menghela nafas lega saat orang itu sedikit menjauh. Donghae menatap kakaknya aneh.

" Wae hyung? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" tanya Donghae heran.

" Bukan aku yang aneh, ahjusshi itu yang aneh. Apa-apaan dia menyentuhmu seperti orang bernafsu seperti itu . . ." Leeteuk menggeram tanda tak suka. Sementara Donghae merinding ketika mendengar penuturan hyung-nya yang terlalu frontal.

" Yak hyung, kau mulai berlebihan . . ." Donghae berjalan lebih dahulu ke luar, berdiri disana menunggu hyung-nya menyusul dan segera memanggil Taxi untuk mereka.

.

.

.

' _**Aku sudah membiarkan kau membawa anak buah-ku untuk membantumu, sebagai gantinya aku ingin seorang anak muda yang bisa memperlancar bisnisku . . . Hanya itu bayaran yang aku inginkan, bagaimana?'**_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar seseorang berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Dia dapat melihat jelas namja yang tadi menabraknya, namja itu sedang berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tentu dimengerti oleh Donghae dan juga Leeteuk yang kini juga sudah berada disamping Donghae.

" Hyung . . ."

" Sssttt diam dan dengarkan, jangan lihat dia Hae . . . Alihkan tatapanmu ke depan dan dengarkan saja . . ." ujar Leeteuk sambil memasang pose Cool-nya. Donghae mengangguk dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Gemuruh hujan membuat suara namja itu tersamarkan. Tak banyak orang yang ada di pintu keluar, hanya beberapa orang yang sudah berumur dan orang-orang itu tampak sangat acuh. Mungkin karena memang tak mengerti bahasa Jepang, pikir Donghae dalam hati.

'_**Apa dia tampan? Aku membutuhkan anak yang tampan, putih dan juga masih mulus. Ah, lebih baik lagi jika dia anak yang manis . . . Anak yang seperti itu yang dicari pelangganku . . .'**_

'…'

'_**Benarkah? Ah . . . Dia akan memberikanku banyak uang . . .'**_

Mata Donghae dan Leeteuk melebar, dua saudara itu saling bertatapan dan mengerjap. Mencoba berpikiran positif namun tak menemukn jalan untuk itu. Donghae semakin merapatkan diri pada Leeteuk, anak itu mulai takut sekarang.

" Hyung . . . Ayo pergi . . ." bisik Donghae pada Leeteuk, dia mengait kuat lengan kakaknya.

" Anni . . . dengarkan dulu sampai akhir, siapa tahu kita hanya salah paham Hae . . ." ujar Leeteuk menenangkan adiknya, walaupun dalam hati dia sudah sangat menaruh rasa curiga.

'_**Benarkah? Jadi, kau sungguh akan memberikan anak itu padaku? Hahahah kau benar-benar perhatian Han Jihsun . . . Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya . . . Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat anak itu seumur hidupmu . . . Tidak, aku tak akan melenyapkannya. Dia berguna untukku, kirimkan aku fotonya . . . Aku harus menentukan harga jual yang pantas untuknya . . . Oh ya, siapa nama anak yang kau maksud ini?'**_

'…'

'_**Cho KyuHyun?'**_

DEG. Baiklah, tubuh Donghae dan Leeteuk menegang ditempat. Dua saudara itu tiba-tiba punya firasat buruk. Donghae menatap hyung-nya yang kini juga menatapnya, dapat dilihatnya ada kilatan rasatakut sekaligus khawatir disana . . . Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

" Aku harap yang dimaksudnya bukan 'KyuHyun' yang aku kenal" gumam Donghae pelan. Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui, sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halloooo . . . UC kembali^^ UC ditunggu kah? Iya kah? Mianhae UC baru update sekarang, kuota UC habis dan gak bisa berbuat apa-apa . . . Karena sudah tidak sekolah lagi, UC gak dapat uang saku makanya gak bisa nambah kuota T.T *curhat* . . . Inilah kesedihan murid SMA yang sudah selesai ujian T.T

Jika reader bertanya-tanya kenapa UC bisa update, sini UC kasih tahu . . . UC nebeng WIFI sekolaaaah huahahaahah XD UC menggunakan 1001 alasan untuk kesekolah hari ini^^ Demi reader semuanya . . . UC benar-benar sayang kalian^^ Ketika mendapat semangat dari kalian, UC merasa beban UC menghilang dan UC merasa berguna sekaligus merasa dihargai . . . Akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang datang, UC jadi gak semangat sama sekali . . . nah, karena sudah baca semua review-nya, UC jadi benar-benar merasa terobati . . . Gumawo~ kalian yang terbaik buat UC^^ *Mian, jadi curhat*

Terimakasih karena sudah mendukung UC dan juga sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjadi reader yang sabar dan pergertian^^ UC juga mau minta maaf lagi karena gak bisa update kilat . . . UC juga minta maaf karena system balas review UC itu memang berpatokan pada reader yang review pada chapter sebelumnya. Contohnya, UC hanya menyebutkan nama-nama yang review di chapter 1 pada saat publish chapter 2, chapter 2 pada saat publish chapter 3, dan begitu seterusnya . . . Mianhae jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan system UC yang seperti itu T.T

UC gak bisa balas review di chapter ini, karena UC nebeng Wifi sekolah dan juga gak sempat karena harus nemuin guru sekarang . . . Mohon dimaklumi . . . Semoga Chapter ini berkenan(?) di hati reader semua . . .

Gumawo atas semangat dan juga semua doa-nya . . . UC senang memiliki reader yang sangat perhatian^^

Terus dukung UC ne? Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak agar UC tidak putus asa T.T

Maaf jika reader menemukan Typo(s) pada chapter ini, mohon dimaklumi . . .

**My Lovely Reader :**

**Rini11888****, ****koukei8696****, ****Desviana407****, ****sparkyumihenecia****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****diahretno****, ****gnagyu****, ****Ciput****, ****sfsclouds****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, **** .vikink****, ****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****Dianti Lestari****, ****meimeimayra****, kiki, Guest, ex, Renthucieamah, dewiangel, ameliachan, Awaelfkyu13, bella, Nurul, d5, SuJuELF, meotmeot, ****dyayudya****, ****chairun****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, TeuKyu, ****Gemgyu407****, iffahCHO, Park Yong Ra****, and ALL READER.**

Yang namanya gak tersebutkan, UC minta maaf ne? Silahkan protes sama UC^^

Dan juga, UC sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun . . .

**Review please^^**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader yang membuat semangat UC menguap(?) lalu hilang entah kemana T.T**

**Gumawo~ SarangKyu~ See You . . .**

**^^Love^^Love^^Love^^**


End file.
